Big Brother: Panem Edition
by Falling From Heaven
Summary: What will happen when 19 characters of the Hunger Games go into the Big Brother house? Mayhem. Who will win HOH? Who will be have-nots? Who will leave the house? Who will be crowned the winner of Big Brother: Panem Edition? Anything can happen so expect the unexpected. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey to my readers. Basketball season's finally over! Normally I would never say that but I had issue with some people on my team so, in a way, this is a breath of fresh air. I love basketball so thanks to my best girl on the team. She's about my height and she is the only person who kept me sane and she's the only person I didn't take down. Love you! Here it is. Have fun readers!**

**Author's Note: I don't own the Hunger Games, Big Brother, or anything else you recognize.**

"Hello, my name is Effie Trinket. This is the very first season of Big Brother: Panem Edition," Effie Trinket announced as the camera panned out. "In a minute, 19 house guests from all over Panem will enter this house and leave one by one until only one remains. They will be crowned the winner of Big Brother and walk away will $500 000. Welcome to Big Brother!"

* * *

><p>In the Everdeen home, Primrose hands Katniss a book. Katniss opens the book and sees a invite with her name written on it.<p>

"Oh my god! Prim! I'm going to Big Brother!" Katniss yelled.

**Katniss: **Hi my name is Katniss. I am 24 years old. I was born and raised in district twelve. I'm not much of a social butterfly but I'm going in this for my little sister Prim.

"Wait. This is an invite. Why isn't it a key?" Katniss asked.

* * *

><p>Peeta was standing behind the counter at his bakery. He handed someone a box of cupcake before they handed him the money and a card. Peeta raised an eyebrow before opening the invite and seeing his invite to Big Brother.<p>

"No way!" he yelled.

**Peeta: **Hey. Hi. My name is Peeta. I am 24 years old. District twelve is my home. It always has been and it always will be. And I'm so excited to be going to Big Brother!

* * *

><p>Gale laid on his couch as two of his younger siblings ran around him. Rory, the oldest of his younger siblings walked in shuffling through mail.<p>

"Letter for you Gale," he muttered before dropping the letter on Gale's chest.

Gale opened his letter and saw his invite to Big Brother. He shot up.

**Gale:** Yo. I'm Gale. I am 27 years old. District twelve born and raised. I have three sibling who I have to watch over all the time so I kind of need Big Brother.

* * *

><p>Madge was flipping through a magazine when her invite fell out. She picked it up and looked at it and screamed.<p>

**Madge: **Hi everyone! Madge is my name and Big Brother's going to be my game. I am currently living my 25th year of life. District twelve is the only place I've ever called home. I'm uber excited to be on Big Brother.

* * *

><p>Glimmer sat at the nail salon getting her nails done up with glittery pink gel when on of the workers placed her mint julep down next to her along with her invitation to Big Brother.<p>

"No way!" she squealed.

**Glimmer****_:_**Hello TV world. My name's Glimmer and I am 27 years old. It's not a surprise to me that beautiful me made it on. I mean, I'm district one raised. Who wouldn't pick me to be on TV? I was made for it.

* * *

><p>Marvel sprinted through the mud before diving for the football his friend just threw. He picked it an looked back before running into a tree. A laminated card fell onto his face. He picked it up and saw it was his invite to Big Brother.<p>

"Ya man! I'm in!" he yelled.

**Marvel: **Sup people! Marvel here! I'm a 26 year old from district one who people often mistake for being a six year old. And I'm going to warn you now that I'm extremely loud!

* * *

><p>Cashmere and Gloss walked down the streets when they see two cards with their names on them. They look and see their invites to Big Brother.<p>

"We're in!" Gloss laughed before high-fiving his twin.

**Cashmere and Gloss: **I'm Gloss. _And I'm his twin sister Cashmere. _We are both 31 years old. _We are the double trouble twins of district one. _

* * *

><p>Clove walked into her kitchen with a scowl on her face.<p>

"Cephas. Jett. You have three seconds to explain yourself," she yelled at her two brothers.

"Well I guess we should start with the fact that you have a second big brother," Cephas stated.

Clove cave Cephas a weird look before he tossed her a card. She looked at it and screamed when she realized it was her invite to Big Brother.

**Clove: **Hey. My name's Cloverfield but if you call me that, prepare to die. It's Clove to everyone outside of my family. I'm 23 years old and I expect to be one of the youngest people their if not the youngest. District two is probably the only place you'll ever be able to find me. I'm going to take a break from my brothers and win Big Brother.

* * *

><p>Cato was sword fighting with dummies. When he cut the head of one, a piece of paper fell out. He hung the sword on the rack and picked up the piece of paper. He looked at the paper and nodded before picking his sword up and swinging it around some more.<p>

**Cato: **I'm Cato. I'm a 27 year old from district two. The only real reason I want to go to Big Brother is to meet the girl of my dreams.

* * *

><p>Enobaria was at the dentist when her dentist gave her a card. She saw it was her invitation to the Big Brother house.<p>

"Sweet," she muttered with an open mouth.

**Enobaria: **My name's Enobaria. I'm from district two and I'm 32 years old. And we're done here.

* * *

><p>Brutus was trying on wigs. He found one he liked and looked at the price tag. It said to look at the mirror again. He did and he noticed his invitation to Big Brother.<p>

"This is awesome," he said.

**Brutus: **Yo. I'm Brutus. I'm a district two man who has been here for 34 year, also known as my whole life. Big Brother, here I come.

* * *

><p>Finnick and Annie walked together holding hands on the district four beach. They reached their blanket and sat down. Annie opened her basket and pulled out two cards. They were Finnick and Annie's invitations to Big Brother.<p>

"We're going to Big Brother!" Annie squealed before pulling Finnick into a huge hug.

**Finnick and Annie: **Hi. I'm Finnick and I am 29 years old. _Hi. I'm Annie and I am 28 years old. _We are from district four. _Plus, we have been a couple from nine years now and I'm still waiting for Finnick to propose. _And I'm excited for Big Brother.

* * *

><p>Foxface was jogging on a track listening to music. She stopped and started to dig inside of her bag for her water bottle. She pulled out her invitation to Big Brother. She started flipping it around in her hands to make sure it was real.<p>

"No way. I'm in," she laughed.

**Foxface: **Hello my dears. My name is Finch but I've been called Foxface for 18 years. I'm from district five and I am 23 years old. I'm really hoping that there will be someone my age there. I do not want to be the youngest.

* * *

><p>Johanna was building a fire in the woods. She turned on her heels and grabbed some newspaper. She also saw a colored piece of paper. She grabbed it and saw it was her invite to Big Brother.<p>

"My life has just been made!" she yelled.

**Johanna: **Yo losers. I'm Johanna and I come from district seven. I'm 32 and that's all you need to know.

* * *

><p>Thresh was walking up to his half-sister Rue. Rue casually pulled out a card and held it out To Thresh.<p>

"What is that Rue?" Thresh asked.

Rue stayed quiet so Thresh took the card and looked at it. It was an invite to Big Brother.

**Thresh: **I'm Thresh. I'm a 27 year old from district 11. That's it.

* * *

><p>Haymitch was to the bar. He just polished off his first drink.<p>

"Another one my good man!" he called to the bar tender.

The bar tender came and placed a beer in front of him on top of a card he placed down first. Haymitch picked up his drink and looked at the card. He smiled when he saw it was his invite to Big Brother.

**Haymitch: **Hey there. I'm Haymitch. I am a district twelve boy and I always will be. I'm 33. I'm too awesome not to be in Big Brother.

* * *

><p>Maysilee was braiding her long blonde hair when their was a knock on her door. She fastened the end of her braid and turned to face her door. She saw someone slide something under her door. She got up and and picked up the card.<p>

"I'm going to Big Brother!" she yelled.

**Maysilee: **Hey! I'm Maysilee! I'm a 32 year old from district twelve. I'm really excited to go to Big Brother and I hope I can make some life-long friends.

* * *

><p>"Well you've met them. Now let's bring them out," Effie smiled.<p>

Everyone applauded as the house guests came down the stairs. Both Glimmer and Cashmere stumbled many times on their giant high heels and long dresses. They all lined up and Effie turned to face them.

"Hello house guests," Effie greeted.

A chorus of hellos greeted her.

"Are you ready for this competition?" Effie asked.

Everyone started to say yes.

"Then head inside!" Effie yelled.

Everyone turned and the group headed inside. Everyone started off to the bedrooms. Clove dropped her bag on a bed right before Foxface set her bag on a bed next to Clove's. Cato set his bag on Clove's bed.

"Sup?" he asked her.

"F*** off," she barked.

Cato picked up his bag and walked out of the room.

**Cato: **God. What's this raven haired beauty's problem? I just want to be with her.

"Nice," Foxface laughed. "I'm Foxface by the way."

"Foxface? Is that your given name?" Clove asked.

"No. My real name's Finch but I've been Foxface for almost all my life," Foxface explained.

"Sweet. I'm Cloverfield but call me Clove if you value your life," Clove smirked.

Foxface started to laugh. "I can tell we're going to be friends."

**Clove: **I didn't come to this game to make friends but I may very well be friends with this girl. She seems a lot like me in ways.

**Foxface: **I really want to be friends with Clove. She seems really cool and we seem to be alike.

"Everyone come to the living room," a loud voice yelled.

The two girls exchanged a look before heading to the living room. They flopped down on the couch side by side.

"Let's start introductions. Say your name, age, and something about you," Johanna stated. "I'll start. My name's Johanna. I'm 32. And I've been friendless my whole childhood because kids my age were scared of me."

"My name is Cato. I am 27. And I've already developed a crush on someone in the house."

"My name is Peeta. I am 24. And I've worked in a bakery my whole life."

"I'm Glimmer. I'm 27. And I model."

"I'm Cashmere. I am 31. And Gloss is my twin brother."

**Cashmere: **I decided to tell everyone that Gloss is my brother because people will eventually find out any ways. It will be better for our game in the end.

**Gloss: **I think Cashmere's making a mistake by telling that we're twins but it's too late for me to stop her.

"I'm Gloss. I'm the same age as Cashmere. And I'm her twin."

"I am Gale. I am 27. I love hunting."

"I'm Madge. I am 25. And I won beauty pageants all my childhood."

"My name is Katniss. I am 24. And I am here for my sister, Prim."

**Katniss: **I only said I'm here for Prim because I don't want to risk telling away something about my game plan.

"My name's Cloverfield but only call me that if you're suicidal. It's Clove to you. I'm 23. And I have two brother. One BIG BROTHER."

**Clove: **I couldn't help myself.

"I'm Finch but I prefer Foxface. I am also 23. And I have been called Foxface my whole life."

"I'm Marvel. 26 years young. And I braid hair like nobody's business. I am not gay by the way."

"My name is Maysilee. My age is 32. And I have managed to keep a diary for ten years straight."

"I am Haymitch. I am 33. I am an only child."

"Thresh. 27. I'm reserved."

"Brutus's the name. 34's the age. Ladies are my game."

"I'm Enobaria. I'm 32. I write a popular blog."

"I'm Annie. I'm 28. I've been with Finnick for nine years and he still hasn't proposed yet."

"Finally. I am Finnick. I am 29 years old. And I still haven't proposed to Annie yet."

"Alright. Now that we are finished with introductions, change then let's head outside for our first Head Of Household competition," Effie announced.

Everyone got up and changed before slipping into the backyard. There were giant ice cream cones hanging on a frame and they were rotating.

"Before we start this competition, I should tell you that their is something else on the line with this competition. Everyone received an invite to the house. No one received a key. That's because one of you will be leaving right after this competition. The winner will not only make two nominations tonight, but they will evict someone within minutes of winning," Effie announced.

Everyone looked around. Some looked panicked, others looked confident. Everyone climbed up onto their ice cream cone and held on as they rose. They started to rotate.

"Who's ready for the challenge to really begin?" Effie asked.

Melted ice cream started to spray everywhere.

**Glimmer and Cashmere: **That was horrible. _I know. Ice cream got everywhere. _I only dropped because my hair couldn't deal with the ice cream._ Exactly. Ice cream is a terrible conditioner. _

A bunch of girls started to drop. It was down to all the boys, Clove, and Maysilee.

"Great job Clove!" Foxface yelled from the sidelines.

"Congrats Maysilee! We're the only two girls left!" Clove yelled.

**Cato: **I'm impressed by Clove. She so small but she's really strong for her size.

Slowly, boys started to drop until it was down to Cato, Marvel, Thresh, Clove, and Maysilee.

"I'm done!" Maysilee called.

**Maysilee: **My arms were hurting and I knew from just looking at the boys that they weren't going to fall any time soon.

Maysilee dropped and Thresh followed. Clove started sliding so she let go.

"Marvel! You're safe if you drop! I won't nominate you and you won't go home!" Cato yelled.

"Alright," Marvel sighed as he let go.

**Marvel: **I only let Cato have it because I shouldn't get blood of my hands this early. It would be stupid of me.

"Congratulations Cato! You are the very first Head Of Household!" Effie announced. "Everyone get cleaned up quickly and meet in the living room for Cato's decision!"

* * *

><p>"And we're back. Let's check in on our house guests," Effie announced. She turned to the camera that shows inside of the house. "House guests! Please come to the living room!"<p>

Everyone came to the living room. Cato stood in front of everyone.

"I am first going to start with my nominations. I'm sorry to do this but Gloss and Brutus, you are my nominees. I'm sorry but this is based on this first challenge."

Gloss and Brutus stood up and sat in the nominee chairs.

"Cato. You still have one task left. Who is leaving the house right now?" Effie asked.

"Thresh man. I'm sorry but your just too quiet so I have to assume you're hiding so much. That's why I'm sending you out the door," Cato stated.

Thresh nodded and exited the house faster than anything else. He didn't say goodbye to anyone. He came and sat in a chair by Effie.

"Hello Thresh. Can I assume that you didn't expect that?" Effie asked.

"Yes," Thresh muttered.

"Do you want to do this interview or leave?" Effie asked.

"Bye," Thresh said before getting up and leaving.

"Alright. Let's go back into the house to check on our house guests," Effie stated, a little shocked from Thresh.

Back in the house, everyone was sitting around. Except for Cato who was called into the diary room. He was getting his key.

"Who wants to see my HOH room?" Cato yelled as he came out of the diary room.

Everyone started clapping and they followed a very excited Cato up to his room. He unlocked the door and they walked in. Cato has his care package and a ton of pictures. Everyone started looking at pictures.

"Oh my God! Cato is this you?" Clove asked as she held up a picture.

"Yes!" Cato laughed as he looked at the picture.

Cato was about three years old in the picture. He was sitting in a bath tub with a rubber ducky in his hands. His blonde hair was messy and there was bubbles in his hair.

**Cato: **Note to self. Get whoever sent that picture.

Everyone finally started to file of of Cato's HOH room. Cato was the last one of his room. He leaned on the balcony and watched Clove and Foxface walk.

"Hey Clove! You should come spend the night up here with me so I don't get lonely!" he called.

"No!" Clove laughed.

"Okay. But you asked for it," Cato said as he started down the stairs and towards Clove.

Clove started to run towards her room but Cato caught her. He picked her up over his shoulder.

"Goodnight everyone!" he called.

Cato took Clove to his room and laid her on his bed. He then jumped to the other side of the bed. Clove started to get up but Cato pinned her down.

"You aren't going any where until I know you aren't gonna run away and leave me," Cato muttered.

Meanwhile, Glimmer was collecting Cashmere, Gloss, Peeta, Madge, Haymitch and Maysilee.

"Okay everyone. We need to form an alliance. All blonde. We will be 'The Blondies' and will win," Glimmer stated. "And we will get Cato."

"I'm not doing this so soon," Maysilee said. "I need a little time."

"Same with me. I'm nervous," Peeta said.

"Agreed," Haymitch yawned.

"Fine," Glimmer barked. "But since you're blonde, we won't target you."

"Fair warning though. I don't think Cato will join if Clove can't join," Maysilee warned.

"She's not blonde. She can't join," Cashmere hissed.

"There's your answer about Cato joining," Maysilee finished before walking away with Haymitch and Peeta following her.

"Don't worry. We got this in the bag," Glimmer smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Cato has been crowned the first HOH and Thresh is the first one out the door. The first alliance has been formed. But who will follow Thresh out the door? Brutus or Gloss? And who will be named the second HOH. All will be revealed in the next chapter of 'Big Brother: Panem Edition'. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: No reviews? Fine! I'm still writing anyways. Please review, favorite and follow after this chapter! Thank you to Samsterhamster118 and roracarmelle for being the only two to follow! Love you both! In fact...**

**This chapter is dedicated to Samsterhamster118 and roracarmelle for being the only two to follow.**

**Alright. Here's chapter two of Big Brother: Panem Edition.**

**Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer in the last chapter.**

_Previously on Big Brother: Panem Edition_

_-"Hello house guests," Effie greeted._

_A chorus of hellos greeted her._

_"Are you ready for this competition?" Effie asked._

_Everyone started to say yes._

_"Then head inside!" Effie yelled._

_-"Congratulations Cato! You are the very first Head Of Household!"_

_-"Thresh man. I'm sorry but your just too quiet so I have to assume you're hiding so much. That's why I'm sending you out the door," Cato stated._

_-"Okay everyone. We need to form an alliance. All blonde. We will be 'The Blondies' and will win," Glimmer stated. "And we will get Cato."_

* * *

><p>"Welcome back," Effie smiled. "So much has already happened in the first day of the game. What will happen today when either Brutus or Gloss leaves and a new Head of Household is crowed? Let's head into the house."<p>

Katniss was walking across the living room. She runs in Maysilee.

"Oh. Hi Maysilee. Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Katniss smiled.

"It's fine. Do you know where Cato is?" she asked.

"Uh. I think he's outside bugging Clove. Why?"

**Maysilee: **I don't know if I should tell Katniss. It's going to get out eventually but I don't know if I can trust her yet.

"It's just something he should know," Maysilee explained.

**Katniss: **What is Maysilee hiding?

Katniss nodded and walked past Maysilee. Maysilee turned and walked outside. Katniss was right and Cato was bugging Clove while she and Foxface were playing pool.

"Cato, can I talk to you in private?" Maysilee asked.

"Sure," he said. "Let's go to my HOH room."

Cato followed Maysilee up to his room. Maysilee flopped onto the couch and Cato sat on his bed.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I feel like I should warn you. Glimmer got all the blondes together last night to form an all blonde alliance. They want you too. Cashmere, Gloss and Madge were the only people to join though," Maysilee spat out.

"Looks like I now have a new target number one," Cato stated.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she's flirting?" Foxface asked.<p>

"I hope," Clove muttered.

"What's your problem with Cato?"

"My problem with Cato?" Clove asked. "Really?"

"Really. I want to know," Foxface exclaimed.

"First impressions are big to me and my brothers. And he messed up his," Clove stated.

**Foxface: **Her brothers taught her well.

**Clove: **I learned well from my brothers.

"Fair enough."

* * *

><p>"Johanna!" Enobaria called.<p>

Johanna whipped around to see Enobaria and Brutus following her.

"Hey. What's going on?" Johanna asked.

"We were campaigning to get Brutus votes to stay," Enobaria explained.

"Ya. I'll vote for him to stay. Do you need any help campaigning?" Johanna asked.

"Can you talk to Clove and Foxface?" Brutus asked.

Johanna nodded and started towards the pool table.

**Johanna: **I agree with Gloss going. He has his twin here so we can assume they would be a strong duo.

**Enobaria and Brutus: **You sure when can trust her Baria? _I hope so. If you stay, we need to form and alliance against that Blondies alliance._ That's right. We know.

* * *

><p>Peeta was napping in the hammock with Gale and Marvel watching him.<p>

"Can we please flip the hammock?" Marvel asked.

Gale made a look of uncertain thoughts. Then he smirked.

"Yes."

Marvel and Gale walked over to the hammock and grabbed onto the side. They started to shake it then they just knocked him off. He shot awake.

"Run!" Marvel hissed.

The two boys started running but the crashed into Annie knocking her smoothie all over her.

"What the h***?" Annie yelled.

Finnick came out. He looked at Annie then his glare raised to Marvel and Gale.

"What did you two dumb f***s do that for?" Finnick screamed.

The two looked at Finnick in fear. Finnick wound up and his fist made contact with Marvel's face.

"Finnick to the diary room immediately," a voice called over the house.

Finnick turned and went to the diary room. He made it in there but before he could sit down, a producer met up with him.

"Just come through," she said.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting around waiting for eviction to start. Marvel was holding an ice pack to his lip.<p>

"Does anyone else find it weird that Finnick spent the last two hours in the diary room?" Katniss asked.

"House guests," Effie called.

Everyone looked up at the monitor.

"Before we start the live eviction, I have an announcement. As you may or may not know, Finnick punched Marvel earlier. One of the rule of Big Brother is not to physically attack any other house guests with intentions of injury. For that," Effie paused. "Finnick has been expelled from the game. He will return for finale night as an evicted house guest but he will have no opportunity to return."

Everyone was looking around trying to determine how to feel. Only Annie knew how feel. Tears were filling her eyes.

"Finnick," she whispered as she teared up.

Clove and Foxface moved to either side of her. Foxface started to rub Annie's back while Clove tried to calm her down.

"Alright. Why don't we just get started on questions to Annie's mind of Finnick?" Effie declared.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Clove, let's start with you. After everything that happened, how would you describe your feelings with Cato?"

"Disgust. Next question," she stated. "Just kidding. He's becoming more tolerable but I still wouldn't say I have feelings for him."

"Cato, how do you feel about winning the first HOH?" Effie asked.

"I'm proud. Enough said," he smiled.

"Cashmere! It hasn't been more than two days and you could already be done with the game you and your brother planned. How do you feel about that?"

"Disappointed. We came into this game planning to make it to the final two. We felt like we need to make our family proud and if he leaves in just a few minutes, it breaks everything and he probably won't be able to live it down."

"Well, speaking of the eviction, lets get started. Before we start, both nominees will have a chance to plead their case. Gloss, you're up first."

Gloss stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Well, I feel like I haven't really had a chance to prove what I can do. If you let me stay, you might be able to get to know me and realize that I get a chance to play this game to my potential. I'm actually not that bad of a dude."

"Brutus, you're up. And try not to take as much time as Gloss did," Effie said

"I haven't had a chance to play and I really want to. Please keep me here."

"Well it's time for the live vote and eviction. Neither of the two nominees can vote. Cato, as HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. Annie, you're up first."

Annie stood up and started her way to the diary room.

"Annie is feeling heart broken and she made no deals so her vote could go either way. Annie, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gloss."

"Johanna promised to keep Brutus safe but she could be go either way. Johanna, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gloss."

"Cashmere is Gloss' sister. Her vote seems pretty obvious. Cashmere, please cast your vote to evict."

"Bye bye Brutus. I vote to evict you."

"Clove has been hanging around with Foxface to avoid the drama so she's a total wild card. Clove, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict creepy Gloss."

"Foxface is Clove's best friend in the house. Her vote will most likely match Clove's. Foxface, please cast your vote to evict."

"I am voting to get rid of Gloss."

"Peeta knows about the Blondies alliance but he isn't in it. He may try to destroy them before they get power. Peeta, please cast your vote to evict."

"I don't know why I'm doing this but I vote to evict Brutus."

"Gale has been talking to Brutus a lot this past week. His vote may seem obvious. Gale, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gloss."

"Glimmer created Blondies so her vote is pretty easy to guess. Glimmer, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to remove Brutus from the game."

"No one has spoken to Haymitch all week so he could go either way. Haymitch please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to get Gloss out of this game."

"Maysilee is not fond of the Blondies in any way. It would be wasted not to evict Gloss. Maysilee, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gloss."

"Marvel may not not able to speak well, but he knows who he wants to disappear. Marvel, please cast your vote to evict"

"Goss!"

"Gloss?"

"Ya."

"It's official. With eight votes to evict, Gloss will be leaving the house tonight. Let's see how the last few votes fall.

"Enobaria promised loyalty to Brutus this week. It would be a surprise for her to evict Brutus. Enobaria, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gloss."

"Katniss has talked to Clove and Foxface a lot. They very well could of persuaded her decision. Katniss, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gloss."

"Madge is a member of Blondies. She will probably stay loyal to the group. Madge, please cast your vote to evict."

"This pains me but I vote to evict Brutus."

Madge got up and went to the living room before sitting next to Gale.

"And the votes are in. As soon as a reveal the votes, the evicted house guest will have a few moments to say goodbye, gather his belongings, and walk out the front door. By a vote of 10-4, Gloss, you will be leaving the Big Brother house."

Gloss stood up and he hugged Cashmere.

"It's okay," he whispered.

He said a few more goodbyes before picking up his bag.

"See you on the other side! Watch out for the Blondies! They are an alliance made of my sister, Glimmer, and Madge," he called.

Gloss walked out the door and up to Effie.

"Hey Effie!"

"Hello Gloss. Am I free to assume you weren't expecting that?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. I knew Brutus has been doing a good job campaigning and I sat back not really caring."

"And why did you reveal your secret alliance on your way out?"

"I have a feeling that some people already know and it's going to get out. Plus, I think Glimmer or Madge may have been voted me out."

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm the only guy. They probably want an all-girls alliance. Plus, my sister wouldn't do that. We made a deal before the game."

"Well in the event you were evicted, your housemates taped some goodbye messages. Lets watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Cashmere: <strong>I really hope you aren't watching this because that means you left me. Well you're my brother. I love you and I'll miss you.

**Glimmer: **Well, if you're watching this, you kind of screwed us over. You should have campaigned for votes.

**Annie: **You deserved this for not breaking up Finnick and Marvel before Finnick got expelled.

**Peeta: **Just so you know, I voted to keep you. That's all I have to say.

**Enobaria: **SUCKER!

**Brutus: **If you're watching this, perfect. That means I'm in the game and you're not! Ha! Serves you right!

**Marvel: **You're von uf the veasons I hafe a fat vip. I'm vad you're gawe.

* * *

><p>"I'm so confused about what Marvel said," Gloss laughed.<p>

"Just stay right there. When we come back, the house guests will participate the the second HOH of the summer," Effie stated.

* * *

><p>"And we're back. Let's head to the backyard for the Head of Household competition," Effie announced.<p>

In the backyard, Clove and Glimmer stood side by side in separate booths while everyone stood off to the side. The backyard was decorated like a Hollywood Red Carpet event.

"Welcome to 'How Well Do You Know Hollywood?' Cato, as the outgoing HOH, you are not eligible to compete. This challenge will test your knowledge of basic knowledge star facts. If you buzz in first with the correct answer, you win. If your opponent buzzes in first but has the wrong answer, you move on. If you win, you get to choose the next two people to face off. Clove and Glimmer were randomly selected to go first. Are you ready?"

Both girls nodded so Effie asked the first question.

"Okay. Your question is about the book, 'The Hunger Games'. Who are the three main characters?"

Clove hit her buzzer the second Effie finished the question.

"Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, and Liam Hemsworth."

"That is correct. Glimmer, you are out. Clove, please select the next two people to compete."

"Cashmere and Madge," she declared as she stepped down.

Clove stepped down and Cashmere and Madge stepped up.

"Name one person who have recorded a version of 'These Boots are Made for Walking'."

It took a minute but Madge hit the buzzer.

"Olivia Holt?" she guessed.

"That's correct. Cashmere, you're out. Please select the next two people Madge."

"Clove and Foxface."

**Clove and Foxface:** I knew someone was going to do that. _Same here Clovely. I knew people were out to get us._

Clove and Foxface walked up to the booth.

"I'm throwing it," Foxface whispered to Clove.

"Name the New York rock group consisting of all girls dancing in perfect union."

Foxface slammed her hand on the buzzer. "The Rockettes!"

"That's correct. Clove, you're out. Foxface, choose the next match up."

"Sorry Clover. I value my life and my dad would kill me if I got that wrong," Foxface whispered to Clove.

"It's okay. Just win this," Clove whispered back.

After many more grueling rounds of competition, it was down to Foxface and Katniss.

"Final question ladies. Which teenage male singer was arrested with drunk driving?"

Foxface slammed her hand over the buzzer.

"District five threw a huge celebration when this happened because that singer was Justin Beiber!" **(A/N Am I the only one who got excited about this? I can't be the only person who thinks he deserved this.)**

"Congratulations Foxface! You are the new Head of Household! Cato, hand over that key to the HOH bedroom!" Effie announced.

Foxface and Clove screamed and hugged. Cato came and handed Foxface the key.

Everyone either high-fived or hugged Foxface.

* * *

><p><em>Gloss is gone and Foxface is in charge. Starting next chapter, we will have our first have-nots. Who will be have-nots? And who will Foxface nominate for eviction? This and more will be revealed in the next chapter of Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey readers. So I don't have dance, drama was cancelled, and I'm done all my homework from missing a week pf school. I no longer know what to do with my life for the rest of the weekend. Update then! Thank you my my reviewers and I'm really hoping to get more plus a couple of favorites and follows (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). This was an exact challenge from Big Brother and it was one of my favorites. And I'm mocking what happened in the challenge to one off the real people onto one of the characters. Alright. Here is the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

Foxface walked into the house with her arm on Clove's neck.

"That's my girl Foxy," Clove laughed.

"And now we're in charge. But know I can't protect you from being a have-not," Foxface warned.

**Clove: **I don't want to tell Foxface but I'm going to trick Cato in the have/have-not competition to make sure I'm a have.

"I know what I'm doing," Clove smirked.

* * *

><p>Cato and Marvel were outside lifting weights.<p>

"So. What's going on with you and Clove?" Marvel asked.

"Still trying to win her heart. Anyone caught your eyes?" Cato replied.

"Foxface," Marvel muttered.

"Is it just because she's HOH?" Cato demanded.

"No. I love her red hair. Her green eyes have a power effect on me. Her pale skin speaks to me," he declared.

Cato stood up and walked away.

**Cato: **Marvel is weirding me out. I need this guy to be in an alliance with me, Clove and Foxface. We would be unstoppable. I'll approach them later.

* * *

><p>"Who wants to see my HOH room?" Foxface yelled as she came out of the diary room.<p>

**Foxface: **I am so excited to see my HOH room.

**Clove: **Going to Foxface's HOH room is so awesome.

**Glimmer: **The last thing I want to do is go to Foxface's HOH room. It's a reminder that my group is the target because she hates us.

Everyone starts following Foxface up to her room. She unlocks the room and everyone goes inside. Clove and Foxface go for the care basket while everyone starts looking at pictures. Johanna picked up a picture.

"Who's this?" she asked.

Foxface turned her head and saw a picture of her with another red head.

"That's my big sister, Lavinia. I haven't seen her in years," Foxface said.

**Foxface:** As happy as I am to see that picture, I'm so sad. I miss Lavinia.

"Okay. Either I'm borrowing this or I'm stealing it!" Clove called.

Foxface turned around and saw Clove holding out a polish. It was by Morgan Taylor. The polish was silver but when the light hit it, you could see every color of the rainbow. The name was Fame Game. It was Foxface's favorite color too.

"That's my favorite polish! You can not have it!" she yelled at Clove in a joking matter.

"Fine!" Clove whined. "But I'm borrowing it!"

Everyone started to calm down and sat down. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"You know you don't have to be here if you don't want to," Foxface stated.

Glimmer stood up and marched out of the room. Cashmere and Madge followed her.

**Katniss: **That was just ridiculous and rude. You shouldn't just march out. This is huge for Foxface. And she didn't deserve that.

Foxface blew the hair off her face in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Who's ready for the havehave-not competition?" Foxface yelled.

Everyone applauded and came to the living room before flopping down on the couch.

"Grab a color and change then meet me in the backyard!" Foxface called.

* * *

><p>Everyone walked out into the backyard. There was a wall laying down connected to a platform. There was three bins on slime with four sprayers in them. On the platform, there were piles of of duct tape. There was a blue pile, a red pile and a green pile. Foxface stopped on a separate platform. She was in a knee-length duct tape dress. The bodice was black and white checkerboard print with a single black and white checkerboard strap. There was a tiered skirt with the tiers being blue, red, and green. She also a braided headband with the same colors at the tiers in her skirt. She also had some black and white checkerboard covered pumps with woven red, blue, and green bows with silver centers.<p>

"Hello everyone. Welcome to 'Stuck On You'. As HOH, I am automatically a have. each team with have one member slip on a full body suit. The teams will all have ten minutes to use the duct tape in your team's color to duct tape them to the wall. At the end on the time, the wall will stand up. Last team with their person on the wall wins and they will select the team that will be this seasons first half-nots. Please note that there are buckets of slime. Once the challenge starts, the rest of the team may use use the sprayers to try to loosen the duct tape to make your opponents fall. Please select the person to be taped to the wall.

The blue team, which consisted of Clove, Cato, Marvel, Katniss and Peeta, selected Clove to be duct taped to the wall.

The red team, which consisted of Glimmer, Cashmere, Madge, Annie, and Gale, chose Annie.

The green team, which consisted of Enobaria, Brutus, Johanna, Haymitch, and Maysilee, chose Maysilee.

The three girls pulled on the body suits and laid down on the wall. Everyone else stood ready at the wait.

**Peeta: **I'm really excited about this challenge. When I wasn't baking, I always built things with duct tape.

**Cashmere: **I'm terrified for this challenge because I've never touched duct tape in my life plus I'm one of the main targets in the house.

"Ready?" Foxface asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Go!" Foxface yelled.

Everyone sprinted for the wall. The blue team grabbed all the rolls at once. Everyone partnered up. They planned for them to work at her feet and her neck and work to the middle forming a cocoon. The other two teams only took one roll per person at a time and worked solo to just get the person taped down.

**Clove: **I definitely think my team has the best strategy.

**Gale: **I don't mind losing if it means the Blondies are all have-nots after what they did to Foxface earlier.

Ten minutes quickly passed by. It was clear the the blue team had done the best job with the duct tape. The wall started rising so everyone, except the people duct taped to the wall, ran off the wall and the platform. They grabbed their sprayers and waited for Foxface's go.

"As soon as the wall has fully rose, you may start spraying slime," Foxface announced.

When they wall had finished rising, the blue and green team started spraying Annie with slime with the red team had two people on each person. Shortly later, Haymitch moved on to working on Clove.

**Annie: **I figured I would be targeted. I don't care if I have to be a have-not for this first week. I just want to see the Blondies as have-nots.

**Haymitch: **No one on my team told me that I was only supposed to spray Annie until she fell so I started working on Clove.

It didn't take long for everyone to break apart. Everyone had two people on them from each of the other teams. It also didn't take long for things to turn dangerous.

**Foxface: **From where I was standing, it looked like Clove had slid a little down the wall and deeper into her cocoon. I instantly knew things were about to go south.

Clove put her head up a little bit. She could feel the duct tape cutting into her neck.

**Clove: **I had slid down the wall because of the slime and I felt the duct tape cutting into my neck and I just couldn't breathe.

"I can't breathe," Clove whispered. She met her eyes with Foxface's. "I can't breathe," she tried to call out.

"Guys!" Foxface yelled. "Clove can't breathe!" she screamed.

Everyone stopped spraying slime. Cato, Peeta, and Marvel jumped up onto the platform. Cato pulled at the duct tape and pulled it until he got in unstuck enough to grab onto Clove. Marvel took the duct tape and continued to pull as Cato grabbed Clove. He pulled her off the wall and into his arm. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He held her legs up and out of his way. Cato sat Clove onto the grass. Foxface came down and sat on her heels next to Clove. Maysilee looked at Clove.

**Maysilee: **I knew Clove's team had the best strategy and I expected them to win. Now that Clove is down, we need to make sure that my team wins.

"Get Annie!" Maysilee yelled.

All the teams grabbed their sprayers. The red team targeted Maysilee while the other two teams took on Annie. Gale then turned the tables and started to spray Annie. Glimmer glared at him.

**Glimmer: **Oh my god! I can't believe Gale has the nerve to throw this challenge! I will not be a have-not!

The blue and green team along with Gale heard a weird sound. They stopped and noticed Annie was slipping. Cato sprayed one last stream of slime and Annie went down. The green team celebrated. Haymitch went onto the platform and helped Maysilee down.

"Oh. The game's over," Foxface said completely oblivious since she was with Clove. "Congrats green team. You for sure are haves this week. Now please select a team to be have-nots."

The entire team look at Maysilee. They were letting her have the choice.

"The red team will be the have-nots," Maysilee announced.

"Sorry red team, you'll be this weeks have-nots. So blue team, you'll be haves," Foxface announced.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood outside the door to the have-not room, still in their clothes from the last competition. Foxface started to unlock the door but was stopped by Johanna.<p>

"What's that smell?" she asked.

Foxface opened the door. Inside the have not room was the look of a garbage dump. The beds were garbage bags full of newspaper. There was no real garbage in the room but there was a vent pumping the smell of a dump into the room. Foxface grabbed the car off one of the bed and read it.

"Sorry have-nots. You will get the comfort of living in a garbage dump. But don't worry. You won't have to eat garbage. An unlimited supply of Big Brother: Panem Edition slop will be provided for you," Foxface read.

"I need to get out of here before I pass out," Maysilee coughed. "That smell you need to get used to."

* * *

><p>Foxface walked through the living room. It was nominations day. Everyone was sitting outside waiting for Foxface. She took her key out of the wall. She looked at Clove's picture.<p>

**Clove:** Foxface is not going to nominate me. I feel safe with Foxface nominating people.

Her eyes fell upon Glimmer's picture.

**Glimmer:** I feel completely screwed over. I know that two of my girls are going to be on the block but I'm hoping I won't be on the block.

She looked at Cato's picture.

**Cato:** I'm a little nervous but not too nervous because Clove is Foxface's friend and she doesn't really want me around but I think she's more concerned about getting rid of Glimmer and her cronies.

She looked at Marvel's picture.

**Marvel:** I really don't want to be nominated because that's kind of proof she doesn't like me. But I feel like I'm safe because I helped Clove when the duct tape was choking her.

Foxface finished collecting the keys. She walked to room and placed the keys on the box. She put hers around her neck. She started to put the keys of her fellow house guests into the box. She wrapped the strings of the keys around them before placing them into the box.

**Foxface:** My decision was really easy. I don't care who goes home out of the two, just one of them has to leave.

Foxface opened the door to the backyard.

"Hey everyone. It's time for the nomination ceremony," she said.

Everyone came inside and sat down at the table. Foxface set the key cylinder on the center of the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key and that person is safe. They will pull the next key and so on and so forth until there are no keys left," Foxface said before unlocking and pulling out the first key. "Clove, you are safe."

"Thank you Foxface," she said before pulling the next key. "Marvel, you are safe."

"Thanks Foxface. Cato, you are safe."

"Thanks Foxface. Katniss, you are safe."

"Thank you Foxface. Johanna, you are safe."

"Thanks Foxface. Maysilee, you are safe."

"Thank you so much Foxface. Annie, you are safe."

"Thank you Foxface. Peeta, you are safe."

"Thank you Foxface. Brutus, you are safe.

"Thanks Foxface. Enobaria, you are safe."

"Thanks Foxface. Gale, you are safe."

"Thank you Foxface. Haymitch, you are safe."

There were one key left. Glimmer, Cashmere, and Madge were the only ones sitting without a key. Haymitch reached for the key and slowly pulled it out.

"Madge, you are safe."

Madge let out a deep breath.

"Thank you Foxface."

Glimmer and cashmere both looked down.

"I have nominated you, Glimmer, and you, Cashmere, for eviction. Nothing too personal but you both are targets in the house and this is best. With that, this nomination ceremony is adjourned," Foxface stated.

**Glimmer: **This is no surprise. I saw it happening but I wish it was Clove in my place even though I knew that couldn't happen.

**Cashmere: **_(nearly in tears)_ I really can't follow Gloss out that door. That will just be too humiliating. I won't be able to live it down in district one plus my family would be forever humiliated by my and Gloss leaving back to back.

* * *

><p><em>Glimmer and Cashmere are now on the block. But who will win the power of veto? And will it be used to save Glimmer or Cashmere from the block? Plus, what other twist will come up? These will be revealed in the next chapter of Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Alright, I was nearly hit by a car today (YOLO?) so I decided to update again. Don't question my logic! So I want to send a huge thank you out to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Huge favor though. After this chapter, could you please get my story to 10 reviews? There won't be a punishment for not getting me there, but I decided for this story, every tenth reviewer will get to ask me a question. (10th, 20th, 30th...) I'm bored so ya. Either that or I'll do a shout out to that person if they prefer. **I'm not sure if guests will be able to ask but I haven't decided yet. Probably not, sorry guests. Love you anyways! **I'm bored of this note so here's chapter number four.**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins own the Hunger Games, *insert ineligible talking here* own Big Brother, and anything else you recognize isn't own by me either. The plot is mine and it's the only thing I own.**

_"I have nominated you, Glimmer, and you, Cashmere, for eviction. Nothing too personal but you both are targets in the house and this is best. With that, this nomination ceremony is adjourned," Foxface stated._

_**Glimmer: **__This is no surprise. I saw it happening but I wish it was Clove in my place even though I knew that couldn't happen._

_**Cashmere: **__(nearly in tears) I really can't follow Gloss out that door. That will just be too humiliating. I won't be able to live it down in district one plus my family would be forever humiliated by my and Gloss leaving back to back. _

* * *

><p>Everyone started to clear away from the table. Foxface started to take the key cylinder upstairs and everyone except Glimmer and Cashmere put there key back next to their picture. That's when Glimmer snapped.<p>

"This is all your fault Clove!" she screamed.

Clove spun around and shot a glare to Glimmer.

"My fault? I'm not even HOH!" Clove screamed back.

"That isn't valid! Foxface is your best friend! You probably told her who to nominate!" Glimmer hissed.

"This is her HOH! I'm not controlling her and her HOH and she won't control me and mine!" Clove yelled.

"Here's the thing b****! I'm going to make sure you don't get a chance to be HOH! I'll stay then you and your little b**** friends are my targets!" Glimmer barked.

"Bring it b****!" Clove screamed.

Cato quickly got involved. He caught a charging Clove around her waist and picked her up. Her put her over his shoulder and carried her from the room and into the bedrooms. Glimmer stomped her foot and marched outside. Foxface emerged from her room and saw everyone just standing around looking frozen.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Cashmere sat on the couch crying. Peeta walked through the room but stopped when he saw Cashmere.<p>

"Hey Cashmere. What's wrong?" he asked.

"First, I'm a have-not. Now I'm on the block next to one of my best friends. Plus, I just lost Gloss and if I follow him, we'll both be humiliated and we'll be ridiculed in district one if we leave back to back," Cashmere confessed.

Peeta wrapped his arms around around Cashmere. Cashmere quickly embraced Peeta back. She cried into his shoulder.

**Cashmere: **I'm really grateful for Peeta being in the house. He so nice. And I may think he's a little cute.

Cashmere pulled away from Peeta. She looked into his crystal eyes and leaned in. Her lips met his. At that moment, Katniss started to walk into the living room. She saw Cashmere and Peeta kissing and she hid around the corner. She peeked around the corner.

**Katniss:** When I see Peeta kissing Cashmere, I don't why but I feel upset. Like she's taking something from me.

Katniss turned around and started back towards the backyard. She slumped down next to Maysilee.

"What's bugging you?" Maysilee asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Katniss muttered.

**Maysilee:** What is Katniss hiding?

* * *

><p>Clove and Foxface were laying in lawn chairs by the pool tanning. Glimmer and her cronies walked outside. Cashmere and Madge both had big mixing bowls with them. The two of them scooped up water into the bowls. The stood in between the chairs. They looked at Glimmer who nodded. They poured the water on Clove and Foxface. The two of them shot up.<p>

"Oops! Sorry!" Glimmer said sarcastically.

The two girls got off the chairs and marched off towards the house.

**Clove and Foxface:** I absolutely hate Glimmer! _Agreed Clovely. We need to remove them all from the game._ Glimmer first, then Cashmere and Madge.

* * *

><p>"It's time to pick players for the Veto competition!" Foxface called.<p>

Everyone let out a howl-like noise as they came and sat on the couch.

"Only six players will compete in the Veto. The HOH, the two nominees, and three people select by random draw. Would the two nominees please join me up here," Foxface read.

Glimmer and Cashmere stood up and stood on either side of Foxface.

"As HOH, I will pick first," Foxface announced.

Foxface reached into the container of Veto chips. She pulled out a chip and looked at it before showing it to the other house guests.

"Johanna," she announced.

Johanna smiled before going and standing next to Glimmer. Glimmer reached into the container and pulled out the first chip she touched.

"Clove," she hissed.

**Glimmer:** I am not only pissed that Clove is in this competition. I am also pissed that I'm the one that picked her.

Cashmere reached into the bag. She pulled a chip from the bottom of the container.

"Maysilee," she stated.

**Cashmere:** I'm nervous because there is not one person in this group that would take me off the block except me. I need to win.

**Glimmer:** I'm pretty much screwed.

"I also have to pick a host for the veto competition and since my Clover's up here, I choose my fellow ginger, Annie," Foxface smiled.

"Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck," Foxface concluded.

* * *

><p>Brutus, Haymitch, Peeta, Gale, Marvel, and Cato were sitting outside on the couches.<p>

"Did anyone notice that we are greatly out numbered?" Brutus asked.

"What if the girls are trying to pick us off one-by-one?" Marvel panicked.

"If they were, two of us would be on the block, not Glimmer and Cashmere," Gale pointed out.

"The girls aren't trying to get rid of us, but maybe we should get rid of them," Haymitch suggested.

"Well, at least the Blondies, Johanna, and Enobaria," Cato stated.

Peeta put his fist in. "Guymance?" he suggested.

Everyone shot down his idea but agreed to Cato.

* * *

><p>"It's time for the Power of Veto competition!" Annie yelled. "Everyone to the back yard."<p>

Annie was dress in a Phantom of the Opera mask. She also was in a long black fit and flare dress. There was a black lace high neck with long lace sleeves. She had her hair in a bun with a black top hat. The competing girls walked in the black yard. They were in long dresses and hats that matched Annie's except theirs were colored.

Glimmer was wearing pink.  
>Cashmere was wearing orange.<br>Maysilee was wearing yellow.  
>Johanna was wearing green.<br>Foxface was wearing blue.  
>Clove was wearing purple.<p>

The girls stood in booths with a button in their color by their hands.

"Welcome to 'Do You Know Who Said What?'. Earlier this week, we had everyone record a statement in the diary room. We are going to show you the video, but we blacked them out and mask their voice. She pay attention to the shadow and what they are saying. First to correctly guess three house guests win the power of Veto! Annie announced. "Ready? Here is the first house guest."

The six girls paid close attention to the screen as a girl's shape appeared.

"I am a huge fan of lamb stew with plums."

Foxface and Maysilee both hit the buzzer almost instantly but Maysilee hit the button first.

"That would be Katniss," she stated.

The black disappeared from the face and it was Katniss.

"Congratulations Maysilee. Katniss was correct. You receive the first point. Here is the second guest."

A guy's shadow appeared.

"Yo. I don't like people."

Johanna instantly hit the buzzer.

"Brutus," she stated.

The black disappeared and the face was Brutus.

"Correct Johanna. Brutus is correct. Here is the third person."

Another male face showed up.

"Clove-"

That was all it took for for Clove to buzz in.

"Cato."

The black disappeared and it was Cato.

Another male face showed up.

"What am I supposed to say?"

The girls all laughed. Maysilee and Cashmere both reached for the buzzer but Maysilee beat her to it.

"I believe that's Peeta."

The black disappeared to reveal a very confused Peeta.

"Maysilee only needs one more to win. Here is the fifth house guest," Annie announced

A girl's shadow appeared.

"Rawr?"

Maysilee hit the buzzer as fast as she could.

"Enobaria?"

The black cleared and it was Enobaria.

"Congratulations Maysilee! You have won the Power of Veto!" Annie announced.

Clove and Foxface hugged Maysilee. Maysilee ran up to Annie who put the Power of Veto around her neck.

* * *

><p>Annie walked through the house still in her dress from the last competition.<p>

"Annie!" Foxface called from upstairs.

Annie jumped and looked around.

"Come up here!" Foxface called.

Annie eyes fell on Foxface who had already changed. She started up the steps and walked into Foxface's HOH room. In there sat Clove and Maysilee as well as Foxface.

"We need to talk," Maysilee declared.

Annie shrugged and sat down.

"We need to form an alliance," Clove stated.

"I'm in," Annie said.

"We figured," Foxface stated. "We also need a little bit on muscle though. A guy or two."

"I say Cato and Marvel. They are both young. They are strong. They could be muscle," Annie suggested.

It took a little convincing but Clove and Foxface finally agreed. Clove didn't really want Cato and Foxface was nervous about being around her crush, Marvel. Finally, Foxface went and brought the two boys up. The two agreed without hesitation.

"What are we calling ourselves?" Cato asked.

"How about Victorious Secret?" Clove suggested.

"I like it," Maysilee shrugged.

The group agreed. They decided their first target would be the Blondies.

* * *

><p>Maysilee walked across the living room. She stopped in the kitchen and looked at the picture board. She looked at all of the Blondies' pictures.<p>

**Glimmer: **I know for a fact I'm not coming off the block. If if she uses it, I'm stuck up here.

**Cashmere: **I'm really scared right now. I need Maysilee to save me. I can't become a disgrace to my family.

**Madge:** It may sound mean but I hope Maysilee doesn't use the POV because I really don't want to be on the block.

Maysilee grabbed the Veto necklace and put it around her neck. She opened the door to the back yard.

"Hey everyone. It's time for the Veto ceremony," she called.

Everyone came into the room. Maysilee stood in front of everyone.

"This is the Veto ceremony. Foxface has nominated Glimmer and Cashmere for eviction but I have the power to Veto one of her nominations. I win now give each nominee a chance to plead her case. Glimmer, you are first," Maysilee announced.

Glimmer stood up and faced Maysilee.

"I'm not going to waste my breath because I already know what your going to do," Glimmer barked.

She sat down and Cashmere stood up.

"Maysilee, I know I haven't been a good person but I just watched my twin walk out the door. Please take me down so I don't have to follow him," Cashmere pleaded.

"Well ladies. I have decided to use the power of veto," she paused. "On no one."

Maysilee put the necklace in the box and shut it. Everyone started to rise.

**Maysilee:** I don't feel bad about my decision. This is what's best for Victorious Secret.

**Glimmer:** I knew that b**** wasn't going to use the POV.

**Cashmere:** Sorry Gloss. I may be joining you sooner than we wanted and expected.

* * *

><p><em>Who will leave the house? Glimmer or Cashmere? And what will happen when a new Head Of Household is crowned? What will happen to the Blondies and the newly formed Victorious Secret? All be revealed next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello. I'm going to be honest with you here. I put probably five hours into every chapter I write and it almost makes me a little mad that people aren't really reviewing. So thank you to the five people that reviewed. I love you five! Anyways, I'm making myself mad and I'm feeling like my chest is tightening in anger so here is chappie number five. Oh! I also took a nice nap on my couch around 7 at night and I'm engaged to Cleverbot (don't ask).**

**Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer in the previous chapter.**

"Today one of us leaves," Glimmer said to Cashmere while the two of them and Madge were swinging in the hammock.

"Please don't say that," Cashmere choked out.

**Cashmere:** I don't like thinking that either Glimmer or I will be walking out of the house later tonight. It's depressing.

"Later, it will be down to just a duo," Madge whispered.

"We'll find a way out of this," Glimmer stated. "We will."

* * *

><p>Clove, Foxface, Cato, Marvel, Annie, and Maysilee were sitting in Foxface's HOH room.<p>

"This could be our last time in here for a whole week," Annie frowned.

"No," Cato barked. "One of us has to win HOH so we keep the power."

"We can only hope we win. I know I can't," Foxface sighed.

"There's still five of us competing. We still have a good shot. We need to keep hope," Maysilee pointed out.

**Maysilee:** We can't give up hope. If we do, we will lose.

Marvel covered his face with a pillow then lowered it. "Hope is the only thing stronger than fear."

"Marvel has a point. If we think we can win, we will win," Clove stated.

**Clove:** We need this. And we need to keep this a secret

* * *

><p>Katniss, Peeta, and Gale were outside throwing a football around.<p>

"Do you think Cashmere is going or Glimmer?" Gale asked.

"I kind of want to see Cashmere go," Katniss stated.

"Really? Glimmer needs to go," Peeta declared.

**Katniss:** I hate Cashmere and she needs to go!

**Gale:** I don't get what's going on with Katniss. The house wants Glimmer gone. Why does she want Cashmere to go all of a sudden.

**Peeta:** Oh no. I think I know why Katniss wants Cashmere gone.

* * *

><p>Brutus, Haymitch, Enobaria, and Johanna were in the living room playing cards.<p>

"Yahtzee!" Haymitch yelled slamming his cards down.

"We aren't playing Yahtzee. Plus, that isn't a Yahtzee. It isn't even a card game," Johanna pointed out.

"We're playing Go Fish," Brutus declared.

"I quit," Haymitch said before walking away.

**Enobaria:** Boredom does not exist in this house.

* * *

><p>Foxface walked out of her HOH room with the game 'Apples to Apples' in her hands. She went outside into the backyard.<p>

"Anyone up for a game of 'Apples to Apples'?" she asked.

Everyone except the Blondies went inside to the table. Foxface opened the box and pulled out three decks of card. She put a green set in the middle then shuffled two red decks together. She gave everyone seven cards. She reached and flipped over the first green card.

"Easygoing," she read.

Everyone picked a card and handed it to Foxface. She shuffled them before reading them.

"Reading. Napping. Charging rhinos. Breastfeeding. A fuzzy robe. Travelling. Airplane food. Teddy bears. Picnic in the park. A fedora. Wood. Queen Elizabeth," she read. " I gotta give it to charging rhinos." **(A/N Believe it or not, I won for that in a game of Apples to Apples.) **

Clove smiled and took the card. "I always win for that at home."

**Clove:** Whenever me and my brothers played Apples to Apples at home and the word was easygoing, the only way to guarantee victory was to use the charging rhinos card.

Clove took the deck and game everyone new card except for Foxface. She then turned over the green card.

"Respectable."

Everyone took a minute before giving Clove a card. She shuffled then started reading.

"Dogs. Police. Teachers. Monkeys. Hobo. President. Prostitute. Nerds. Scientists. Foxes. Hell. Angel," she read. "Gotta give it to Foxes."

Foxface took the green card. Cato gave everyone a new red card except for Clove. He turned over the green card.

"Stupid."

Clove almost instantly had a chose for Cato. Everyone else finally gave Cato a card. He shuffled and started to read the cards out.

"Love. Wearing clothes. Pantene. Diapers. The Hunger Games. **(A/N My brother gave this card to me on the word stupid in Apples to Apples. I wanted to slap him.)** Prom. Pearl necklace. Public buses. The color orange. Bart Simpson. Diaries. Intelligence," Cato stated. "Prom."

Clove smiled and took the green card. Marvel handed out new cards. He then flipped over the green card.

"Fashionable."

Everyone slipped a card to Marvel. After shuffling the cards, he started to read them.

"Polka dot jeans. Sequins. Ball gown. Centipedes. Fashion. Edward Cullen. Soup. Marvel (the comic brand). Basketball. Bumblebees. Ninjas. Hot dogs," he smiled. "Whoever said Marvel gets my vote."

Foxface laughed. Clove realized it was Foxface and high-fived her.

**Foxface:** I knew that would work.

Foxface grabbed the green card. Maysilee took the deck of cards and started to hand out cards. She flipped over the green card.

"Realistic."

Clove and Foxface both had instant answers. Everyone else took a few seconds.

"The Empire State Building. Super Bowl. Star Wars. Cartoons. Wine glasses. Oxygen. Heaven. Barnacles. Transformers. Plasma screen TVs. The Jackson Five. Turkeys," she read. "Oxygen."

Clove grabbed the green card.

"How the h*** are you and Foxface getting all the cards?" Gale asked.

"Knowing how to play the judges," Clove and Foxface said in union.

Johanna took the deck and handed out cards. She flipped over the green card.

"Scary."

Everyone slipped a card over to Johanna. She didn't shuffle the cards before reading them.

"Horror movies. Butterflies. Parties. Clowns. Bobble heads. Belt buckles. Fear. Makeup. Bears. Berets. High heels. Machetes," she read. "Clowns all the way."

**Johanna:** I don't wanna talk about it.

Clove threw her cards down.

"I'm at four green cards. Game over," she said.

Clove and Foxface took off to Foxface's room.

"I demand a rematch!" Cato yelled.

* * *

><p>Enobaria and Johanna were running around the edge of the backyard.<p>

"Who are you voting to evict?" Johanna asked.

"Glimmer," Enobaria replied. "You?"

"Same," Johanna replied.

**Enobaria:** I really like hanging out with Johanna. She seems like the kind of person I want to be friends with.

"Let's hope we aren't the only ones to want her gone," Enobaria hissed.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting in the living room with Glimmer and Cashmere in the nominee chairs.<p>

"House guests," Effie announced. "In just a minute, the live voting will begin. First lets deal with some questions. Foxface, your rein of terror is about to end. Are you nervous that you'll be the target next week?"

"No," she stated. "I did what, not only I wanted, but the house wanted. I don't feel like I put a target on my back."

"Okay. Madge, tonight, you have to evict one of your friends and break up your alliance. Are you scared?"

"Yes. I don't want to lose one of my girls and I'm nervous that I'm going to vote wrong."

"Alright. It's time for the live voting to begin. Neither of the two nominees is allowed to vote. Foxface, as HOH, you will not be allowed to vote. Madge, you are up first."

"Madge is a member of the Blondies. There were no promises made. Madge please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"Clove hates Glimmer. Her vote seems obvious. Clove, please cast you vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"Cato is a member of Victorious Secret. He should likely vote like Clove. Cato, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"Marvel is also in Victorious Secret. His vote will match what is alliance chose. Marvel, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"Brutus has issues with both girls. He could vote either way. Brutus, please cast your vote to evict.

"I vote to evict Glimmer.

"Johanna said she was voting to evict Glimmer. Will she follow through? Johanna, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"Maysilee will likely vote with the other members of Victorious Secret. Maysilee, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"It's official. With seven votes to evict, Glimmer will be leaving the house tonight. Lets see how the rest of the votes fall. Katniss swore to get Cashmere out of the house. Lets she if she votes that way. Katniss, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Cashmere."

"Annie belongs to Victorious Secret. She should very well be voting out Glimmer. Annie, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"Haymitch has been quiet. How will his vote fall? Haymitch, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"Gale said goodbye to Glimmer before the eviction. What does that mean? Gale please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

"Peeta said he wanted to evict Glimmer. Will he? Peeta, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Glimmer."

Peeta made his way back to the living room before taking his seat on the couch.

"The votes are in," Effie announced. "When I reveal the result of the vote, the evicted house guest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, gather her belongings, and walk out the door. By a vote of 12-1, Glimmer, you are evicted from the Big Brother house."

Glimmer stood up. She hugged and said goodbye to Cashmere and Madge. She flipped off Clove and Foxface before leaving the house. She walked out and took a seat beside Effie.

"Hello Glimmer. Were you expecting this?"

"Yes I was. I knew the Clove and Foxface were planning to get rid of me.

"But the vote was twelve to one. That means everyone except one person voted you out."

"They put together the plan to get rid of me."

"Well Glimmer, in the event you were evicted tonight, your fellow house guests taped some goodbye messages. Lets watch."

* * *

><p><strong>Cashmere:<strong> If you are watching this. It means you left. But, better you than me.

**Clove: **Ha ha! You deserved this.

**Foxface:** Thank the lord that you left.

**Brutus:** The house already is better with you gone.

**Cato:** Finally! You will finally be leaving me alone.

**Peeta:** Glad you came, happier that you're gone.

* * *

><p>"Ouch," Glimmer said.<p>

"Glimmer, stay right there. In a moment, we'll be back for the HOH competition," Effie announced.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood outside in booths. Foxface was sitting off to the side.<p>

"Ready for this? This is a true or false competition. Foxface, as outgoing HOH, you are ineligible to compete. Question one. In Clove and Glimmer's fight, Glimmer called Clove a b**** twice or more."

Clove, Cato, Annie, Maysilee, and Johanna chose false.

Marvel, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Enobaria, Brutus, Haymitch, Cashmere, and Madge chose true.

"The answer is false. she called Clove it once and her friends it once. Marvel, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Enobaria, Brutus, Haymitch, Cashmere, and Madge are out. Please reset and step down.

**Enobaria:** And now I realize that I was wrong.

"Question two. When Thresh left the house, it was the only time he didn't smile.

Everyone except Annie and Clove chose true.

"The answer is false. Cato, Maysilee, and Johanna, please reset and step down. Question three. In the very first challenge, The first male to fall was Gloss."

Annie set her answer to false while Clove set hers to true."

"The answer is true. Congratulations Clove, you are the new Head of Household! Foxface, please hand over that key."

Clove screamed and ran at Foxface. The two embraced before Foxface put the key around her neck. Clove was hugging people and high-fiving them.

* * *

><p><em>Glimmer has left the house and Clove took over. How will this change the game? How will Victorious Secret keep their power? And who will be nominated for eviction? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So today my dance instructor and I spent half my practice talking about how accident prone I am. Great use of time, huh? *starts to do cup song but stops* Sorry for going so off topic. Are you ready? Remember that my deal from the author's note in chapter four still stands. Okay. Here is the Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, Jett, and Cephas.**

Cato, Marvel, and Peeta were outside playing football. Peeta was running so that Cato would pass him the ball. Cato threw the ball. Peeta caught it and turned knocking Johanna into the pool.

"I'm so sorry Jo!" Peeta spat out in a panic. "I didn't see you there."

'It's fine," Johanna grumbled as she climbed out.

**Johanna:** Peeta better learn to sleep with one eye open.

Johanna marched inside. Marvel walked up to Peeta and took the ball from his hands.

"At least you caught this," he said holding the ball up.

* * *

><p>Cashmere, Madge, and Maysilee were in the bathroom. Cashmere and Madge were doing their make-up while Maysilee was curling her long hair for the day.<p>

"Hey Maysilee," Cashmere stated. "We have a proposal for you."

"Whatever it is, I don't care," Maysilee barked.

**Maysilee:** I don'y care if I seem like a bitch. I know what they are going to ask.

"Come on. All we want is for you to take Glimmer's spot in our alliance," Madge stated.

Maysilee unplugged her curling iron. She walked into the kitchen where Foxface and Clove were making pancakes for everyone.

"Do you guys know where a plug in is?" she asked.

"What's wrong with the ones in the bathroom?" Clove asked.

"I'll explain later. Well where do you think I can find one?" Maysilee asked.

"Try the bedrooms," Foxface said.

Maysilee nodded and walked to the bedrooms.

"What do you think that was about?" Clove asked.

"Cashmere and Madge were the only two in there with her. It has to do with them," Foxface declared.

**Clove:** I swear to God. Cashmere and Madge better leave them alone. They are putting themselves in my cross hairs.

Foxface flipped a pancake up in the air. "They better watch out with you in charge."

* * *

><p>Annie and Katniss were outside playing pool with Enobaria and Brutus. They were playing teams.<p>

"Who do you think voted for Cashmere?" Brutus asked before sinking a solid colored ball.

"Madge," Enobaria declared before missing her shot.

"That makes most sense. Glimmer controls them so Madge thought of her safety if Glimmer stayed," Annie agreed.

**Katniss:** I'm the one who voted for Cashmere. But if people think it was Madge, that's makes me feel safe.

"I couldn't agree more," Katniss said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Haymitch and Gale were both sleeping in the superhero room. A loud buzzer went over the house and the two shot awake.<p>

"What was that?" Haymitch asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Gale looked at the clock on the wall. "It's noon so I guess an alarm clock."

"You guys want pancakes?" Foxface asked as she opened the door.

"Sure," Gale muttered.

"There's plates for you two on the table. Clove and I made pancakes," she said before disappearing.

**Haymitch:** If I didn't know better, I would assume those two girls are up to something.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting at the table except Clove and Foxface.<p>

"No way you can do that," Foxface laughed.

"That's what my brothers' said. And they were wrong," Clove declared.

Clove scooped up a pancake onto the flipper. She prepared it. Clove launched it and it landed perfectly on the top of the stack. Everyone looked at Clove then clapped.

"Impressive," Cato smirked,

**Johanna:** I don't say this often, but that is impressive.

**Annie:** How does Clove do that?

* * *

><p>"Who wants to see my HOH room?" Clove yelled.<p>

Applause and cheers filled the house as Clove led the house up to her room. She unlocked the door and everyone walked in. Clove saw a picture and went for it. It was a picture of her and her brother. Cephas had his arms around the twins. Clove and Jett had there arms behind Cephas and the other one draped by their side. Clove put the picture down and walked over to her care basket. She saw a navy box and opened it. Inside was her heart locket that unfolds to see her and both of her brothers.

"I know for a fact that my twin packed this," Clove laughed as she shuffled through the care package.

**Clove:** No one in my family knows I like chocolate covered bacon except for my twin.

Foxface lifted a picture up.

"Clover?" she asked.

Clove turned around and looked at the picture. It was of Clove and Jett. They were sitting back to back with their arms connected. They were partially standing.

"Jett and I entered a contest to see who could stand up the quickest, back to back with their connected. We won," Clove explained.

"You and your twin. What losers," Cashmere scoffed.

**Clove and Foxface: ***in union* It's obvious who the new Glimmer is.

* * *

><p>"It's time for the havehave not competition! Get changed and meet me in the backyard!" Clove screamed as she came out of the diary room.

Everyone changed and went into the backyard. Clove was in red competition wear. Haymitch, Brutus, Johanna, and Enobaria were also in red. Maysilee, Annie, Foxface, Cato, and Marvel were in green. Cashmere, Madge, Katniss, Peeta, and Gale were in yellow.

"Welcome to Apple Toss. Three people will be chained together. They will hand apples along the line then pass it to a person standing behind the blue line. Then will then throw the apple over the wall. The fifth team mate will be behind the wall with a basket around their waste. Every apple they catch in their team color will be one point. And no hands whoever has the basket. Whoever has the least apples in the end will be the have-nots. I will be competing to make the teams fair but I will be a have no matter what the results are. Are you ready teams? Get into positions. The bell will signal the start of the challenge. Good luck," Clove read.

Everyone got into position. Clove, Maysilee, and Madge were catching the apples. Brutus, Cato, and Peeta were throwing the apples. Everyone else was chained together with the people in their team color. The buzzer sounded and the lines started passing apples down. Brutus tossed his first apple and Clove caught it. The same thing happened with Cato and Maysilee. Peeta threw the first apple and Madge screamed and ran from it. The game continued on for ten minutes. The final apple count was 17 apples for the red team, 14 for the green team, and 0 for the yellow team because Madge kept running from the apples.

"Sorry Madge, Cashmere, Katniss, Peeta, and Gale. You will be the have-nots for the week," Clove announced.

* * *

><p>Clove was in her HOH room going through her care basket when there was a knock on her door. She turned around.<p>

"Come in!" she called.

Cashmere and Madge came in the room. Clove huffed before sitting on her bed and grabbing her honey colored bear dressed like a snow princess and pulling it onto her lap.

"What could you two possibly have to say to me?" Clove asked.

"We just wanted to ask if there was any possibility that you won't nominate us. We really want to work with you," Madge stated.

**Clove:** That was a horrible lie! I know for a fact that I was and I still am the biggest target of the Blondies. I'll play along though.

"Oh really? That's," Clove paused. "Something."

There was a knock on the door. Maysilee walked in.

"Clove, can I talk to you?" Maysilee asked. She turned to Cashmere and Madge. "Alone."

Cashmere and Madge both rolled their eyes. They walked out of the room.

"Clove. We need to talk," Maysilee barked. "Cashmere and Madge want me to join them as Glimmer's replacement."

"They just asked me to join them!" Clove hissed.

**Maysilee:** Argh!

**Clove: **That was-

**Maysilee:** Unbelievable!

**Clove: **How could they?

**Maysilee: **We need-

**Clove:** REVENGE!

"I'll deal with this," Clove hissed.

* * *

><p>Clove marched through the living room. It was nominations day. She reached the picture board. She looked at Cashmere's picture.<p>

**Cashmere:** I have no idea what Maysilee said to Clove but I really hope it won't screw Madge and me.

Her eyes fell upon Madge's picture.

**Madge:** I just know that Clove is going to put me on the block. I feel terrified.

She looked at Maysilee's picture.

**Maysilee:** I really hope that Clove's going to nominate Cashmere and Madge. They are trying to play some risky cards.

Clove finished collecting keys before marching off to her room. She put her key around her neck before placing keys into the cylinder.

**Clove:** I know exactly who I'm nominating. The deserve all that is coming to them.

Clove took the final two keys and wrapped the strings around the keys. She put the keys the a box and shut it. She walked outside.

"Hey everyone. It's time for the nomination ceremony," she called.

Everyone came inside and sat at the table. Clove brought the cylinder down and set it on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as head of household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key and that person is safe. They will the the next key and so on and so forth until no keys remain," Clove stated before pulling out the first key. "Foxface, you are safe."

"Thank you Clove. Maysilee, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Peeta, you are safe."

"Thank you Clove. Annie, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Katniss, you are safe."

"Thank you Clove. Cato, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Marvel, you are safe."

"Thank you Clove. Johanna, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Enobaria, you are safe."

"Thank you Clove. Haymitch, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Gale, you are safe."

There were three keys left. Gale grabbed the key and pulled it out.

"Brutus, you are safe."

"Thank you Clove," Brutus whispered.

"I have nominated you, Cashmere, and you, Madge, for eviction. I don't know if you know that I know but I know. That's why you two are on the block. And with that, this nomination ceremony is adjourned," Clove stated.

**Cashmere:** I had a feeling we could do nothing to stay off the block.

**Madge:** I would be upset with Clove but I'm too busy being confused about what Clove said.

* * *

><p><em>Cashmere and Madge are now on the block. But who will win the power of veto? And will it be used to save either Cashmere or Madge? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. So here's what happened. Last night, I tried to update for you. I was just about to hit copy after I highlighted the whole document. I hit paste. I froze and the next thing I knew, chapter 6 was staring me in the face. I spent four hours writing it for you guys. I screamed, I said I wanted to shoot myself, then I burst in tears and cried for an hour. I'm so happy I have the family I do because my parents both hugged me trying to make me feel better. Then, this morning, my brother hugged me before we went to school. I feel so blessed to have my family. But I do have a little bit of bad news. I'm deciding to take a little break from Fanfiction. I have drama regionals 21st and 22nd. I'm going to focus on drama until then. I'll be back after that. I may update once or twice in my break period but only if I'm extremely bored. I'm still pretty sad about what happened. If you all could, can you please get me to 15 reviews+ while I'm gone. t would mean the world to me. No punishment if you don't. But don't forget my deal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Big Brother, or anything else you recognize.**

Clove picked the key cylinder up off the table and started to carry it up to her room. Cashmere glared at Foxface then started yelling.

"This is all your fault Foxface!" she screamed.

"My fault? I'm not even HOH!" Foxface yelled back.

Clove ears perked up at the conversation. She looked over the ledge and started calling down to Foxface.

**Clove:** This was deja vu to me.

"Don't forget Cash," Clove called down. "Glimmer yelled these same things at me and look where she is now."

Cashmere turned to the balcony and glared at Clove.

"But Glimmer wasn't able to win Veto! I'm going to then you will pay," she then turned to Foxface. "And you will pay."

Cashmere marched out of the room and dragged Madge with rolled her eyes and walked into her room to put the key cylinder up there. Everyone was looking around the room.

"Did anyone else get the feeling of deja vu?" Johanna asked.

**Enobaria:** Johanna's right. Deja vu.

* * *

><p>Cashmere marched into the bathroom, scissors in hand. Annie was in the shower.<p>

"What are you doing?" Annie asked.

Cashmere saw a white tank top on the counter. She picked it up and started to cut it up. She set the ball of fabric down.

"Cashmere!" Annie yelled. "_What_ are you doing?"

Cashmere turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Foxface entered the room and few minutes later.

"Hey Annie. Have you seen a white tank top in here?" Foxface asked.

Annie jaw dropped when Foxface's eyes fell on a pile of white fabric. Her eyes widened and her face paled.

"Annie! Did you see who did this?" Foxface asked.

"Cashmere," Annie whispered.

**Foxface:** Cashmere is such a b****! What she did to my tank top is unnecessary!

* * *

><p>Maysilee, Clove, and Katniss were lounging out in the pool.<p>

"Did you hear what Cashmere did to Foxface?" Katniss asked.

"Of course. Foxface told me shortly after it happened," Clove stated.

"Why would she do that?" Maysilee asked.

"She's a b****," Clove replied.

All three girls started laughing.

"We need to make sure Cashmere leaves. We should campaign against her," Katniss declared.

"Oh please," Maysilee scoffed. "After what she did to Foxface, she became public enemy number one. She's leaving for sure."

**Maysilee:** It would be a surprise if Cashmere stayed.

**Katniss:** I'm a little concerned. What if Cashmere wins Veto?

"I hope Cashmere leaves this week," Clove hissed.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone," Clove called in a bored tone. "It's time to pick players for the Veto competition."<p>

Everyone came into the living room. Cashmere and Madge took their seats in their nominee chairs.

"Only three people will compete in the Veto competition. The Head of House, the two nominees, and three people chosen by random draw. Could the two nominees please join me up here?" Clove read.

Cashmere and Madge looked at each other before walking up and standing on either side of Clove.

"As HOH, I will pick first," Clove read.

Clove fished into the bowl and pulled out a chip and read it. She smirked then flicked it at Foxface.

"You, my dear," she stated.

Foxface smiled and came and stood between Clove and Madge.

**Foxface:** This couldn't be better. If Maysilee, Annie, Cato, or Marvel are picked as well as the other two, we are set.

Cashmere reached into the bowl. She mixed up the chips before grabbing one. She pulled it out and read it.

"Peeta," she cooed.

**Cashmere:** I picked my cutie. He will absolutely save me!

Madge's hand was shaking as she reached into the bowl. She pulled out a chip and read it with a shaky voice.

"Brutus," she read.

**Madge:** I'm terrified! I'm the only one who would save me!

"I also have to choose a host for the Veto competition. I choose Maysilee," Clove announced. "Big Brother will in form us when the competition is to begin. Good luck."

* * *

><p>Brutus and Peeta were the only two sitting in the living room.<p>

"Brutus?" Peeta asked.

Brutus sat up and turned to Peeta.

"What are going to do if you win the Veto?" Peeta asked.

"I'm throwing the competition. I won't win. What would you do?" Brutus replied.

"I don't know," Peeta muttered.

That was when Cashmere came into the room twirling her hair around her finger.

**Cashmere:** I'm going to play Peeta to make sure he'll save me if he wins.

"Hey Pete," she cooed. "Can I talk to you?" she glared at Brutus. "Alone."

Brutus rolled his eyes and walked from the room Cashmere sat as close to Peeta as she possibly could. Peeta adjusted himself uncomfortably.

"Peeta-pie?" she asked. "You promise you'll save me from the block?"

"I don't know," Peeta muttered.

"What?" Cashmere barked losing her sweet tone.

**Peeta:** The house wants Cashmere down. I don't want to put a target on my back.

* * *

><p>Maysilee, Johanna, Clove, Annie, Foxface, and Enobaria were all hanging out outside.<p>

"I'm so excited to see Cashmere go," Enobaria stated.

"Her leaving isn't coming fast enough," Foxface muttered.

"Honestly, when I all the Blondies alliance is gone, it will be great. Then, if I never see them again, it will be too soon," Clove declared.

**Johanna:** It's great that the house wants the Blondies gone. The sooner, the better.

"Maysilee to the diary room. Maysilee to the diary room," a voice called over the house.

"It's my time to shine," Maysilee smirked before getting up and walking away.

* * *

><p>Maysilee jumped out of the diary room wearing a cheer leading outfit. She clapped twice before pumping her fist into the air.<p>

"Lets go! It time for Veto!" she called.

Everyone was sitting in the backyard on bleachers. The yard was decorated like a football field. There were trampoline at the far end with a foam box put behind them. The competitors walked out in cheerleader uniforms. Maysilee stood on a platform off to the side in a uniform that matched the girls. They cheerleader dresses were short with shorts sewn in. The top was a tank top with a v-neck cut. The dresses were colored in a different color for each person. There were two thin white strips of white along the edge of the skirt. There were also two thin strips of white along the edge of the neckline. There was also a strip of white across the chest with the person's name written in their color. There was also a thin white X across the person's waist. They boys' outfits were t-shirts with crew necks and long pants. Everyone had on white tennis shoes with their color laces. The girls also had their hair in ponytails with a white cheerleader bow with their accents being their color. Maysilee's uniform was slightly different with BB being in the place of her name. Her uniform was gold.

Cashmere was wearing pink.  
>Madge was wearing orange.<br>Brutus was in yellow.  
>Peeta was in green.<br>Foxface was wearing blue.  
>Clove was wearing purple.<p>

**Foxface: ** Clove or I need to win this. We're in danger if Cashmere or Madge win.

"Welcome everyone to the Veto competition. Competitors, you must run down your football field and jump onto your trampoline into your box pit. In there, there are two half Veto pieces. Bring them, one at a time, down your field and put them into your cut out. First person to buzz in will both pieces wins the golden Power of Veto," Maysilee read. "Please take your place at the starting line."

Everyone lined up. Clove looked down the line at Cashmere and Madge.

"Hey Cash! Madge!" she called.

The two glared at Clove.

"Good luck," Clove smirked.

**Clove:** Thank you Cephas and Jett for forcing me to do cheer leading and gymnastics.

Maysilee blew the whistle and the group ran off. Clove and Foxface both found their first pieces rather quickly. They both ran back to their bins.

**Foxface:** When I was running back to my bin, I saw Brutus laying on top of all of his foam boxes. I've never seen anyone throw a challenge that well.

Madge and Peeta both stumbled out of their bins with their first pieces. They ran back and jumped into their bins. Cashmere followed shortly.

"Everyone has one piece except for Brutus who doesn't seem to want to do anything," Maysilee announced.

**Brutus:** It's fun to lay in a pit of foam boxes. That's all I learned.

Clove found her second/last piece. She jumped onto her trampoline and jumped a few times before running down the field and putting the last piece in her cutout. She hit the purple buzzer by her cut out and a horn sounded. Clove screamed.

"Congratulations Clove. You have won the golden Power of Veto!" Maysilee announced.

Foxface jumped out of her bin and ran at Clove and tackled her into a hug. Cashmere and Madge both just marched inside.

**Gale:** I think Cashmere and Madge are acting ridiculous. They lost. Not a big deal.

* * *

><p>Clove was in her bathroom taking the hair out of the ponytail to fix it. Clove was tying her hair up with the bow when there was a knock on the door. Cashmere and Madge stormed in.<p>

"Come in?" Clove said.

"We need to talk," Cashmere barked.

"What could you two possibly have to say to me?" Clove barked back.

"We wanted to ask if there was any chance that you would take one of us down and put Maysilee up. She doesn't deserve to be here," Madge stated.

Clove whipped around to face the two blondes.

**Clove:** I don't think they just realized what they just did.

"Maysilee doesn't deserve to be here? Maysilee doesn't deserve to be here. Maysilee has actually won a competition! Neither of you have won anything! Both of you had at least one time when your lives depended on you winning a competition! Neither of you have won anything! Neither of you deserve to be here! Maysilee does! Now get out!" Clove yelled.

Cashmere and Madge both marched out of Clove's room. Maysilee walked in.

**Maysilee:** I heard yelling coming from Clove's room and I also heard my name so I decided to investigate.

"What's going on?" Maysilee asked.

"They want me to take one of them of the block and put you up," Clove explained.

Maysilee's smile faded. "We will get them."

* * *

><p>Clove marched through the living room. She stopped at the picture board and put the Veto necklace around her neck. She looked at Cashmere's picture before her eyes flicked to Madge's.<p>

**Cashmere:** I already know what Clove's going to do and I'm worried

**Madge:** I want to cry. I know I'm going to be stuck on the block.

She looked at Maysilee's picture.

**Maysilee:** I can't believe Cashmere and Madge had the nerve to march up to Clove's room and tell her to nominate me. They knew what Clove was going to do yet they decided to put a bigger target on their back. Wow!

Clove walked to the backyard and opened the door.

"Hey everyone. It's time for the Veto ceremony," she called.

Everyone came inside and sat on the couches. Cashmere and Annie took their spots in their chairs.

"This is the Veto ceremony. I have nominated Cashmere and Madge for eviction. But now I have the power to Veto one of my nominations. I will give each of you a chance to plead your case. Cashmere, you are first," Clove announced.

"I'm not even going to bother," Cashmere hissed.

"Okay. Madge, you're up," Clove stated.

"I know I've been wrong. But I don't feel like I've had a true opportunity to play. Please consider," Madge begged.

"Okay. Well I feel this is obvious. I have decided not to use the Power of Veto," Clove said before shutting the necklace in the box. "You both deserve to sweat about this."

**Cashmere: **I knew Clove would do that.

**Madge:** Of course.

**Clove:** Mwah ha ha! I feel like that was deserved.

* * *

><p><em>Cashmere and Madge stayed on the block. Who will evicted from the Big Brother house? Cashmere or Madge? And who will be crowned the new Head of Household? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. What's up my bitches? I got a little time on my hands so I decided to throw together a chapter for you guys. I feel evil for this chapter but it had to be done. And it had to be done while my brother and I watch 'Dude, Where's My Car?'. Here comes four hours of writing then, hopefully, a post. I really don't want to lose another four hours of writing after I finish this. Screaming and crying right now is the last thing I want to do. Wish me luck.**

**Huge shout out BananaLlama6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own Clove's brothers and Isabelle.**

Clove and Foxface sat down in Clove's room on the couch. Maysilee was sitting on the floor on the other side of the coffee table painting her nails a beautiful blue. Haymitch walked in. Maysilee gazed up at him. She grabbed the nail polish removing while looking at Haymitch. She put it to her lips and took a drink. She spit it out instantly. Clove looked at her.

"What did you just do?" Clove asked.

"I drank nail polish remover," Maysilee choked out.

**Foxface:** What was Maysilee thinking? There has to be a least one moment when you realize, 'Hey! This isn't my water bottle'.

**Maysilee:** I was so distracted by Haymitch, I picked up the nail polish remover. I thought it was my water. It was horrible.

Maysilee ran into the bathroom and started washing her mouth out and gargling water. Clove on the other hand grabbed the nail polish remover and walked into the bathroom with Foxface and Haymitch on her heels.

"It says, if ingested, rinse mouth really well and contact your local poison control. Get keep washing your mouth out," Clove said.

Foxface grabbed Clove and pulled her from the bathroom. Haymitch walked up behind Maysilee and rubbed her back.

**Haymitch:** I felt kind of bad for Maysilee. And she may or may not be really cute in my eyes.

* * *

><p>Johanna, Katniss, Annie, and Enobaria were sitting in the living room playing cards.<p>

"I had a really good idea," Enobaria stated.

**Johanna:** And now, I'm terrified.

"Which is?" Katniss asked.

"We split the votes. Give Cashmere false hope and Madge pure fear. Then Clove votes Cashmere and she leaves. We scare Madge straight but guarantee Cashmere leaves. She'll be too scared to do anything and then she'll be a lump that we can keep around and completely destroy," Enobaria explained.

"I'm in. Who votes who?" Annie asked.

"Alright. Peeta, Gale, Brutus, Haymitch, Cato, and Marvel vote Cashmere. The four of us plus Foxface and Maysilee vote Madge. Then Clove votes Cashmere, Cashmere leaves and we messed with the Blondies and our lives are easier.

**Katniss:** Enobaria actually had a really great idea.

"I'll talk to the girls if one of you guys talk to the boys," Annie said.

"I'll talk to Brutus, Peeta, and Gale. Johanna, get Haymitch, Cato, and Marvel," Enobaria declared.

"I'll lie to Madge and Cashmere," Katniss said.

**Annie:** This very well may work out.

* * *

><p>Annie walked up to Clove's HOH room. She knocked then walked in. Haymitch walked out as Annie walked in. Clove and Foxface were on either side of Maysilee rubbing her back<p>

"Hey Annie," Foxface whispered.

"Hey," Annie whispered back. "What happened to Maysilee?"

Clove pointed at Maysilee, then at the bottle of nail polish remover, then she acted like she was taking a drink of something. Annie's eyes widened before sitting next to Foxface.

"Poor baby," Annie cooed.

"So what's up. You obviously came up here for a reason," Foxface pointed out.

"Oh ya. We're splitting the votes," Annie declared.

Maysilee head spot out of her hands and she looked at Annie. "Are you crazy?"

"Actually, it wasn't my idea. Enobaria said we should split the votes to give Cashmere false hope and to give Madge pure fear. All the guys will vote Cashmere. All the girls will vote Madge. Then, when Clove is the one to break the split, she votes Cashmere. Madge will be too terrified to become the target that she won't be able to play to her full ability. We will panic her and she will be on the verge of breaking," Annie explained.

Clove shrugged. "It make sense. Cashmere leaves and we prevent Madge from feeling invincible. I'm in."

**Clove:** This plan is perfect! We need this plan!

"I'll do it," Foxface and Maysilee huffed in union.

**Annie:** This is going to be fantastic.

* * *

><p>Enobaria stood outside playing pool with Brutus, Peeta, and Gale.<p>

"Gentlemen," Enobaria stated. "I have a proposal for you."

"Excuse me?" Gale asked.

**Peeta:** I'm kinda nervous for what Enobaria has to say to us.

"We want to scare Madge but still send Cashmere home," Enobaria stated.

"What do we need to do?" Brutus asked with a smirk.

"Vote Cashmere," Enobaria stated.

"Shouldn't we be voting Madge?" Peeta asked.

"No. The boys will be voting out Cashmere. The girls will deal with Madge," Enobaria hissed.

"I'm in," the guys all said at once.

**Enobaria:** Perfect.

* * *

><p>Johanna marched up to Haymitch.<p>

"Vote Cashmere if you know what's good for you," she hissed.

Johanna marched away from Haymitch leaving him kerfuffled.

**Haymitch:** I don't know what is going on with Johanna. Maybe I just may vote Madge.

Cato and Marvel were sitting back to back. They had their arms connected and they were trying to stand up.

"Why?" Johanna asked.

Cato shrugged. Marvel held his hands up.

"Okay. Well make sure to vote Cashmere," Johanna said before walking away.

"Why wouldn't we?" Marvel asked Cato.

Cato shrugged then let go of Marvel's arms.

* * *

><p>Clove was sleeping in her room. Everyone else was in their beds down stairs. A loud alarm went off. Everyone woke up. Clove threw her blankets off her and she ran down stairs.<p>

"What is going on?" Clove yelled over the alarm.

A loud whistle was blown out of the door. The door was thrown open and everyone ran there. The alarm stopped. They saw a tall, pale man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed for the military. He was buff and had a threatening look with a soft undertone. Clove recognized the man instantly.

"Cephas?" she asked.

**Clove:** Okay. Why the h*** is my older brother here in the middle of the night?

"Okay. If Jett walks through that door next, I'm going to lose it," Clove stated.

The door swung open. Another tall man, probably the same age of Clove, walked in. He was also very built. He had the same raven hair and the same emerald eyes as Clove. He was dressed in the same military clothes as Cephas

"Jett!" Clove screamed.

Clove let out a loud scream only to be muffled by her twin's hand. He picked her up and carried to the backyard.

"Follow!" Cephas yelled.

The man started running and everyone followed him. Jett had a noticeable smirk on his face.

"We were told to come and whip you people into shape. Make you all agree that you need to work together," Cephas announced.

"Why?" Clove asked as her brother set her down.

**Clove and Jett:** I'm so happy to see my twin sister. _Eh. I could go either way right now._

**Cephas:** My brother and I were offered the chance to come into the house and see out sister. But we had to put everyone through an intensive all-time training. It's not to make them get along, it to make sure they get some sleep deprivation. It's really to make tomorrow interesting with eviction.

"Okay everyone! Get your butts into groups of four!" Jett yelled, completely ignoring his sister.

Cato, Marvel, Clove, and Foxface quickly got together. Annie, Johanna, Katniss, and Peeta got together. Maysilee, Haymitch, Gale, and Madge got together. Cashmere, Brutus, and Enobaria were left together.

"I will be joining the group of three. So someone from Clove's group get into the small group," Jett yelled before glaring at Cato. "Looking at you hotshot."

Cato shuttered before moving into the group of three. Jett moved and stood between Clove and Foxface. Cephas had put four chairs in a square.

"One by one, groups will sit on the chairs. They will then turn to their right and lay onto the others' legs. Then the chairs will be removed. You must stay balanced. Who ever can manage to stay up the longest will get to take a break from the next challenge. Whoever falls the quickest will have to drop and give me twenty. Jett will be excluded if they lose," Cephas announced.

Jett grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her ahead. He sat down at a chair so that she will be laying on him. Foxface sat on the other side of Clove and Marvel sat across from her.

"Turn!" Cephas yelled.

Everyone turned in their seat.

"Lay down," Cephas yelled.

Everyone laid down before adjusting their position.

**Clove and Jett:** We knew we had this is the bag. _ Me, Jett, Cephas, and my best girl Isabelle always used to do this competitively. _We are safe. _Though I am concerned for Marvel and Foxface._ True, this will be difficult for the two of them

"Oh! One more thing. Once chairs are removed, everyone except me will be exiting the backyard. Can't have you studying everyone's strategy. You can only stay after you competed. Cato, Brutus, and Peeta, you will help me then exit. Ready. Now!" Cephas yelled.

Cato, Brutus, and Peeta helped Cephas remove the chairs. Then everyone left the backyard.

"Everyone, grab the wrist of the person laying on your legs with your inner hand," Jett stated.

Everyone did as Jett told them to.

"What will Isabelle say if you two lose?" Cephas asked the twins.

"I don't want to think of Isabelle. It hurts too much," Clove said.

* * *

><p>Everyone walked into the living room. Cephas and Jett walked out of the house.<p>

"See you all really soon," they taunted.

**Clove:** What? What are they trying to say? Oh god. We're screwed.

"Hello house guests," Effie announced. "Are you all ready for the live eviction?"

Everyone nodded and yawned.

"Why is everyone so tired?" Effie joked.

"My brothers broke into the house and kept us up all night," Clove announced.

"Oh really. Well I guess an early eviction should keep everyone on their toes. Then you all can have a nap and we'll have our next HOH."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well it's time for the live voting to begin. One by one, you'll enter the diary room and cast your vote to evict. Neither of the two nominees will vote. Clove, as HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. Brutus, you are first."

Brutus stood up and walk towards the diary room.

"Brutus has a crush on Enobaria. He will likely follow her plan. Brutus, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Cashmere."

"Enobaria is the one who wants to split the votes. But will she? Enobaria, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Madge."

"Foxface is in with Clove and Clove wants Cashmere gone. But will she follow the plan? Foxface, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Madge.

"Cato seemed to find Enobaria's plan interesting. What will he do? Cato, please cast your vote to evict.

"I vote to evict Cashmere."

"Haymitch wasn't happy with being told what to do. Will he follow through? Haymitch, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Cashmere."

"Peeta has been too quiet to read. What will he do? Peeta, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Cashmere."

"Maysilee agreed to the plan. What will she do? Maysilee, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Madge."

"Gale hates Cashmere. This seems obvious. Gale, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Cashmere."

"Marvel is always with Cato on everything. He will most likely vote with his friend. Marvel, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Cashmere."

"Katniss was one the the founders of the plan. Will she follow? Katniss, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Madge."

"Johanna is a supporter of Enobaria's plan. She will likely vote with the plan. Johanna, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Madge."

"Annie doesn't trust anyone outside of Victorious Secret. Will she agree to Enobaria's plan. Annie, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Madge."

Annie walked out of the diary room into the living room. She flopped down between Johanna and Maysilee.

"They vote are in. When I reveal the result of the vote, the evicted house guest will have just a few minutes to say goodbye, grab her belongs, and walk out the front door. We have a tie. Clove, please stand and cast your vote to evict."

"Sorry, but I'm not really sorry, but Cashmere, pack up and get out," Clove said.

Cashmere stood up and hugged Madge. She walked past everyone and grabbed her bag. She flipped off everyone and walked out of the house. She was greeted by Effie.

"Hello dear. Well how are you feeling?" Effie asked.

"Confused. I'm so confused right now."

"Why? Were you expecting to stay?"

"No. I didn't expect the split vote. Who's plan was that?"

"Enobaria's."

Cashmere inhaled pulling her bottom lip in.

"Well Cashmere, in the event you were evicted, your house guests taped some goodbye messages. Lets watch," Effie stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove and Foxface: <strong>Foxy, how perfect is this? _Completely perfect Clovely._ Cashmere, you became the new Glimmer. _You deserve to be sitting there._

**Madge:** I am a little happy if you're watching this. It means I'm still in the game. Love you forever.

**Peeta:** Sorry to have this happen. I realized you were in my way. I want to be with Katniss.

**Enobaria:** If you are watching this and there was a split in votes. It's my fault. I wanted you to feel a little false hope.

**Haymitch:** Sorry dear. Bye bye b****.

* * *

><p>"Okay Cashmere. Stay right there. In a moment, our next HOH competition will begin. Plus, come on out guys!" Effie called.<p>

Thresh, Gloss and Glimmer came out. Gloss hugged Cashmere.

"You four will have a chance to get back into the game. And there will be one more big twist.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood in the backyard. Clove was dressed in a bikini top and a grass skirt with a big flower in her hair. All the guys were in blue and green board shorts. They girl were in purple and orange bikini tops and short cut bottoms. Everything was Hawaiian print.<p>

"Welcome to 'Surf's Up Dudes'. In this challenge, all you have to do is stay on your surfboard as you ride the waves," Clove read. "But, before we begin, Please come out."

Thresh, Gloss, Glimmer and Cashmere walked into the backyard wearing the same swim suits as everyone else except they were in black and white.

**Foxface:** I see three Blondies standing in front of me. That's awful.

**Madge: **I see three Blondies standing in front of me. That's awesome.

"One evicted house guest will have the chance to return. Plus an extra two will be competing," Clove read.

Both of Clove's brothers ran into the back yard in the same swim suits as the evicted house guests.

"What are you two idiots doing here?" Clove hissed.

"We were offered a chance to come into the house. All we had to do was keep you all up all night," Cephas explained.

"Okay then. Well the last evicted house guest or my brothers who stays up on the wall the longest will return to the house and the last person on the wall will be declared the new head of household. Everyone get ready," Clove stated.

Everyone took their places on the wall.

"Ready? Begin!" Clove yelled.

The boards started moving.

"Wait a minute. You all didn't think if you be this easy? Bring in the breeze and the sea water!" Clove yelled.

**Clove:** If there is one challenge I'm glad I'm not playing in, it's this one.

* * *

><p>It was done to the final five. Annie, Cato, Thresh, Cephas and Jett.<p>

**Annie:** It seems obvious I'm still up here. I'm from district four.

Thresh then slipped he swore and walked out of the backyard. Cato followed shortly. Annie looked at the two boys.

**Annie:** I can't beat Clove's brothers. They seem desperate to get into the house.

Annie sighed and slowly got off her board. Cephas and Jett looked at each other.

"It's down to us," Jett pointed out.

"Jett. You need Clove more desperately than I do. You're her twin," Cephas stated.

"What are you saying?" Jett asked.

Cephas looked at his younger siblings before jumping off his surfboard.

"Bye Cephas!" the twins yelled.

"Good luck you two," Cephas called.

Then Jett realized what happened. He jumped off his board and ran at Clove. Being the taller of the twins, he picked Clove off the ground in a hug and spun her around in circles.

"We're back together!" Jett screamed.

**Clove:** This is awful.

**Jett:** This is awesome.

**Clove:** This is the last thing I want.

**Jett:** I really want this.

**Clove:** I'm horrified.

**Jett: **I'm so happy.

* * *

><p><em>Jett has came to the house as a permanent house guest. How will that sit with Clove and her alliance? Who will become the have-nots? Who will be nominated? ind out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello people. Well I have some big news. I have and all-day dress rehearsal tomorrow. So I feel like I owe you all one more chapter before I have to focus on drama. Regional Drama is really competitive. I was only in drama last year but, from the plays I saw last year, the competition is really hard. I love you and this is really important to me. Writing is also really important and you guys are too, but while I'm on this account, this is solo. There are probably 20 other people (actors/actresses, directors, backstage, hair and make-up, props...) who need me for drama. I am in the top three main characters. I can't turn my back on drama. I feel like I owe you all something for leaving you. For support though, could you all please get me to 18 reviews so I know I'm not wasting my time with this. It would mean the world and I would show some serious support for me. Okay well who's excited about me adding Jett to this story? I'm uncertain of my own feeling for my action.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Big Brother, or anything else you recognize other than Jett and Isabelle. **

Jett smiled as he approached his twin and Foxface.

"Hello ladies," he smirked.

"Jett," Clove started. "No. Please just, no."

"What did I do?" Jett asked.

"Okay. Well I feel like this is a twin thing so I'm just going to go," Foxface stated before walking into the bathroom.

"You want to know what you did?" Clove hissed.

"Yes Clove. You're my sister. I can't stand having you being mad at me," he replied.

"You lied to me. You told me that you had no intentions of coming into this house. Yet, here you are! You are now a house guest," Clove yelled before running off.

"Ouch," Brutus said as he walked in.

"You have no idea," Jett sighed.

* * *

><p>Madge was sitting in one of the bedrooms, on the floor, crying.<p>

"This is awful," she wailed.

Enobaria walked into the room and walked towards her bag. Her eyes drift to Madge.

**Enobaria:** As much as I hate Madge, she looks like a wreck. I guessI can pretend I don't hate her for a second.

"Madge? What's wrong?" Enobaria asked.

Madge looked up. "I am alone in this house. I saw three of my best friends lose the chance to come into this house and it built Clove another lifeline because the person who came into the house is her twin."

"Relax Princess," Enobaria stated. "I've seen Clove and Jett talking and Clove has been rather harsh to him."

Madge smiled. "Harsh enough for him to nominate her?"

"No. The two may be harsh to each other, but they are family. If either of them is the reason the other leaves, it will no longer be game. The two of them would have a wedge driven between them that would be hard to remove. They are twins. If Cephas came, it would be different. But twins costing each other something is different," Enobaria explained.

"So am I screwed? He's seen everything so far," Madge sighed.

"I can't give you an explanation of Jett's plan," Enobaria whispered. "I wish I knew."

* * *

><p>"Oh come on!" Maysilee laughed.<p>

"I'm not kidding!" Katniss yelled.

"It can't happen," Haymitch smiled.

"Never," Peeta laughed.

**Katniss:** Right now, all the people from district twelve, apart from Madge, are outside. We're joking around and we're talking about what life was like.

"No, I was there. She did it!" Gale hollered.

"Why would you do that?" Maysilee asked.

"He dared me to!" Katniss yelled, pointing at Gale.

"Still. There are things you should never do. That is one of them," Haymitch declared.

"What is one of them?" Madge asked as she walked outside and towards the group.

Everyone quieted down.

**Madge:** I know I've done some bad things, but I'm still from district twelve. I feel like we could form a district twelve alliance.

"Come on! We could form an unbeatable district twelve alliance!" Madge yelled.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Marvel was listening to the conversation happening outside.<p>

**Marvel:** Like h*** Maysilee would join them. Victorious Secret has had the power every week apart from this one. She would be stupid to betray us now because we can easily control the vote right now. And if she cheated on us, she would become our target.

"Ya. Not gonna happen. I gotta go talk to Clove right now," Maysilee hissed.

Marvel's eyes widened and he ran to the kitchen. He acted like he was cooking something. Maysilee marched into the house and her eyes caught Marvel's.

"Marvel, first of all, if you're going to cook something, you need to have ingredients in the bowl," she said gesturing to the bowl. "Second, Madge wants to form an alliance with all the district twelves. I know you already know, but can you tell Cato? I'll tell the girls."

"What makes you think I know?" he asked.

"I'm not stupid, Marvel," she declared.

* * *

><p>Jett burst out of his HOH room and howled.<p>

"Who wants to see my HOH room?" he yelled.

**Clove: **I really don't want to see me twin's room.

**Marvel:** I don't know how I feel about going to his room. It seems unfair.

**Clove and Foxface:** Why did Jett howl, Clove? _These are things you need to expect with my twin being in the house. Now you know what I grew up with._

Everyone followed Jett up to his room. He unlocked the door and ran inside. Everyone piled into the room.

**Peeta:** The first thing I notice is that this room looks remarkably like Clove's. A lot of the same pictures and food in his care basket. There are some different pictures and some different food, but it looks a lot like Clove's.

Clove picked up a picture and smiled at it.

"I still don't know if I'm okay with my twin dating my best friend," she joked.

Foxface looked at the picture in Clove's hand. It was Jett. The picture was obviously taken at Senior Prom or something. He was with this girl who has long, really curly caramel colored hair. She had tan skin and crystal eyes. She was really beautiful.

"Who is that?" Foxface asked.

"My best girl, Isabelle. Plus, she is going to be Jett's wife soon enough," Clove said.

Jett whipped around and glared at his sister.

"What?" Clove asked Jett. "You two have been dating since ninth grade steady. And I helped you-"

"Okay drop it! We'll talk later," he hissed.

* * *

><p>Everyone started to walk out of Jett's room. But before Clove could leave, Jett caught her arm.<p>

"I need to talk to you," he said.

Everyone cleared out except for Clove and Jett. Jett sat on his bed and Clove sat on his couch.

""Hey Clove? How you been? How's your friends? I know about your alliance and I want in or I'm going to expose you," Jett said.

"Excuse me?" Clove barked.

"You heard me. All you have to say is 'Jett, you can be in Victorious Secret' and your secret is safe," Jett smirked.

"You don't get it. I may be the founder but we need to have a group vote," Clove yelled.

"Fine. Talk to everyone and come back here when you have reached a decision," he declared.

* * *

><p>Clove walked up to Foxface.<p>

**Clove:** As much as I don't want my twin in the alliance, I have to protect us. And if that means adding Jett to our team, it has to be done.

"Foxy. You okay with adding Jett to VS?" Clove asked.

Foxface nodded then she and Clove high-fived.

**Foxface:** I know for a fact that Clove doesn't want Jett in our alliance. He must have threatened her.

Clove walked away and up to Maysilee and Annie who were in the pool.

"Hey guys. Jett wants in our alliance. You okay with that?" Clove asked.

The two girls looked at each other then at Clove. They both nodded. Clove nodded then approached Marvel.

"Mr Marvel. Jett wants in. You in?" Clove whispered.

"I'm up for anything," Marvel told her.

**Marvel:** I think Jett joining would be a great idea. More muscle and more intelligence.

Clove smiled and walked up to Cato. She wrapped her arms around Cato's neck.

"Cato. We're adding Jett to the alliance. Are you willing to put up with that?" Clove giggled.

"F*** no," Cato stated.

**Cato:** There is no way that I want Jett in our alliance. He will make my life s***** because I like like his sister.

Clove fake pouted then walked up to Jett's room.

"You're in," was all she said.

* * *

><p>Jett walked out of the diary room.<p>

"It's time for the have-have not competition!" Jett yelled. "Get changed and meet me in the back yard."

* * *

><p>Everyone walked into the backyard. Everybody had a partner.<p>

Clove and Foxface (red)  
>Annie and Maysilee (pink)<br>Cato and Marvel (orange)  
>Katniss and Madge (yellow)<br>Haymitch and Gale (green)  
>Brutus and Peeta (blue)<br>Enobaria and Johanna (purple)

Everyone was in full body jumpsuits in their color with their name on the back in black or white, depending on how dark their color was. Everyone was wearing boots that went up to their knees, no sole and no laces. They all also had thick belts in silver around their hips. Jett was in a black jumpsuit with his name in white and a white belt. He was in black boots.

"Welcome everyone!" Jett yelled. "Welcome to 'Trust'. Each of you has a partner who you need to trust in order to win. Last team standing will get to chose up to four people to be have-nots. Please get into position and I'll explain more."

Everyone got up onto their platform. There was little ledge that was attached to hinges over a huge crash mat.

"Okay, all you need to do is trust your teammate to keep you standing, Please select the person to be harnessed in," Jett read.

Foxface, Annie, Marvel, Madge, Haymitch, Peeta, and Johanna all slipped on harnesses and helmets in their team color. Clove, Maysilee, Cato, Katniss, Gale, Brutus and Enobaria all reached up and pulled down a cord with a big clip on it. They clipped in their team mate. Everyone who was clipped in stepped over the metal bars and onto the platform with the hinges. They grabbed onto their team mates hands or arms. Jett blew an air horn and the platform slowly lowered. Everyone adjusted their position to be standing against the wall.

**Katniss: **I was debating letting go of Madge the second the horn was blown. It would be funny.

Katniss smirked at Madge and Madge looked scared.

**Madge:** I did not like that look on Katniss' face. I didn't trust it.

Katniss released her grip on Madge. The harness caught her and lowered her onto the mat.

"Sorry ladies. You are out. Katniss, please step down and help Madge out of her harness," Jett called.

Katniss turned around and climbed down her latter. She walked up to Madge and took the cord off of her harness.

* * *

><p>It took an hour but it was down to CloveFoxface and Cato/Marvel.

**Clove:** Foxface wasn't all that heavy plus I dealt with brothers my whole life. I'm pretty strong for my size.

Marvel looked at Foxface.

_You're safe if you fall,_ he mouthed.

Foxface looked at Clove.

"Marvel said we're safe if we fall," she whispered.

"I don't completely trust Cato right now," Clove whispered.

**Foxface:** I know Clove is having trust issues with Cato because she adding Jett to the alliance. But she has no idea how uncomfortable I am.

"We're safe," Foxface whispered.

Clove sighed and nodded. Foxface reached up and grabbed Clove's shoulders. She stepped up onto one of the bars then onto Clove's hand. Clove pushed her up and Foxface released Clove's shoulders. Foxface did a flip before the harness caught her and lowered her onto the mat. Clove started down the latter.

**Johanna:** I don't get those two. They disqualify themselves and yet they're celebrating?

Clove undoes Foxface cord while Cato releases Marvel. Marvel attempted to flip but got his foot caught in the wire. He landed on the mat. Cato cato and undid the cord before untangling Marvel.

"Congratulations Cato and Marvel. You have won. Please select up to four people to be have-nots," Jett read.

"Madge for sure," Cato said.

"Anyone volunteer to be a have-not?" Marvel asked.

Everyone shook their head.

"Good news Madge! You get the have-not room to yourself!" Marvel announced.

Madge walked towards the door. She ripped the harness off and threw it at the ground. She took the helmet off her head and shoved it into Jett's hands.

**Madge: **Clove should be a have-not. So should Foxface, Maysilee, Cato, and Marvel, And that Jett dude. I've been a have-not every week. I feel tired, sick, and miserable! Why does everyone hate me so much?

* * *

><p>Everyone went inside. Katniss went into the bathroom. Maysilee also went that way. Katniss started putting her hair in her classic braid while Maysilee was braiding little pieces.<p>

"Why did you give up so quickly?" Maysilee asked. "With slop being the only thing in her diet, I can't imagine she weighs too much."

"She weighs almost nothing. I wanted to lose so Madge couldn't put innocent people like you in the have-not position. Plus, the slop has drained her. It's perfect for the game we're playing," Katniss explained.

"That made perfect sense," Maysilee admitted.

**Maysilee:**I'm proud of Katniss.

* * *

><p>Jett walked through the living room. He approached the key board. He pulled his sister's key.<p>

**Clove:** I trust Jett, yet I don't. I hope my immediate attitude didn't screw me over.

He took Foxface's.

**Foxface:** I'm a little nervous because Jett may see me as a problem. But he's in VS. I don't feel too scared.

He glared at Cato's.

**Cato:** I'm terrified. Jett has a ton of issues with me. I could very well go onto the block.

He peered at Madge's.

**Madge:** I really worried. He knows I've been a bit of a b**** so I'm in danger.

Jett grabbed the rest of the keys and he walked up stairs. He started to put keys into the block. He wrapped the strings around the last to keys and put them into the box. He walked downstairs. and opened the door to the backyard.

"Hey everyone. It's time for the nomination ceremony," Jett called.

Everyone came and sat around the table. Jett brought the key block downstairs and set it on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties at head of household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key and that person is safe. They will pull the next key and so on and so forth until no keys remain," Jett stated before pulling the first key. "Clove, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Foxface, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Maysilee, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Katniss, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Annie, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Johanna, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Enobaria, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Madge, you are somehow safe."

"Thank you Jett. Marvel, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Peeta, you are safe."

"Thanks Jett. Haymitch, you are safe."

There was one key left. Cato, Gale, and Brutus sat without a key. Haymitch slowly pulled the key out.

"Cato. You are safe."

"Thanks Jett," Cato huffed.

"Gale and Brutus. I have nominated you two for eviction. You are both huge physical threats and threats to my game. That's why you're sitting on the block. This nomination ceremony in adjourned," Jett announced.

**Clove:** Argh! What is Jett thanking? He knows that Madge is our target.

**Gale:** I don't know what I did to Jett. He better have a good explanation or he will be my target.

**Brutus:** I think I understand what Jett is really thinking but he is putting himself at risk by nominating me and Gale.

* * *

><p><em>Gale and Brutus are now on the block. Who will win the Power of Veto? And will it be used to save either Gale or Brutus? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: We're in double digits baby! Chapter 10! So Veto, drama, and a big party! Who's excited? *puts left hand up then uses right hand to pull arm down* Party time in the Big Brother house! Plus, drama is officially over.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not saying it. You can't make me!**

Jett started walking up to his HOH room with the key cylinder in his hands. Clove was on his heels. Jett walked into the room and Clove caught the door. She walked in and slammed the door. Jett jumped and turned around.

"What is the matter with you?" Clove yelled.

"Me?" Jett yelled back.

"You put Brutus and Gale on the block! You were supposed to nominate Madge and someone that no one in right mind would vote for!"

"Calm Clovey!" Jett screamed. "I have a plan but you obviously are caught up in your own little world to notice it!"

Clove glared at her brother and clenched her fists. "We may still be twins," she hissed. "But we are no longer family."

Clove turned on her heel and marched from the room. Jett stood there dumbfounded.

**Jett:** I can't believe I let that happen.

* * *

><p>Madge marched up to Foxface.<p>

"Thank you," she cooed.

"What are you thanking me for?" Foxface barked.

"You obviously talked to your girl Clove who talked to her twin and you all decided I didn't deserve to be on the block. You are awesome," Madge smiled as she started to try to hug Foxface.

Foxface stepped away from Madge and pushed her arms down.

"Try to touch me again. I dare you," Foxface barked.

"What?" Madge hissed.

"I want you on that block," Foxface stated getting up into Madge's face. "I want you to follow your friends out that door. You don't deserve to be here."

**Madge:** Foxface has some nerve. She'll leave next if I have anything to do with it.

The two girls glared at each other then turned and walked off in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Jett walked out of the diary room pulling a dress rack with him. He struggled with it until he got it to the table where everyone was.<p>

"Hola amigos!" he yelled. "Big Brother's throwing us a party and they are supplying clothes. The type of party with be a Traffic Light party. Inside each of there labeled is three outfits. One red, one yellow, and one green. Put on the outfit that corresponds with your relationship status. Red mean 'stop, I'm in a relationship', yellow means 'slow down, it's complicated', and green means 'go, I'm single'. Grab your bag, get changed, and head to the backyard."

Everyone stood up and took their bag before they all went and changed.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood by the door outside. Everyone had changed and the girls finished getting ready. The blocker started rising and everyone looked outside. The backyard was decked out in red, yellow, and green decorations, including balloons and streamers. The blockers fully rose and Jett opened the door. Everyone walked outside.<p>

People in red were Jett, Madge, and Annie.

People in yellow were Clove, Cato, Marvel, Gale, Haymitch, and Maysilee.

People in green were Katniss, Peeta, Enobaria, Brutus, Foxface, and Johanna.

**Johanna:** I don't get the purpose of this party. I really just want to go put on a black dress and be the odd one out.

"Yellow?" Haymitch asked Clove.

"It's complicated. I have a guy back home that likes me back home and then there's Cato," Clove explained. "And you're in yellow because?"

"I like this girl in the house but she has no idea I exist," he explained.

"Just go talk to her. What color is she in?" Clove asked.

"She's also in yellow," he blushed.

"Okay," Clove said, stepping back. "I don't want another guy bugging me."

"Not you," Haymitch laughed.

"Well Maysilee is over there. Go talk to her," Clove encouraged. "And before you deny that it's her, she's the only other girl in yellow."

Haymitch paled then walked away. Clove smiled and walked past Jett and Johanna.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Johanna asked.

"Clove's friend from home. She and I have been dating for nine years," Jett explained.

"Cute," Johanna laughed.

Katniss ran past the two of them in her dress and heels. She crashed into Peeta and Gale.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay," Peeta said.

"It's fine," Gale muttered.

"Well, if you need me, don't," Katniss said before running past Madge and Annie.

"Why are you wearing red?" Madge asked Annie.

"Remember Finnick? We're in a relationship. What about you?" Annie asked.

"Simple. Guys always want what they can't have. Therefore, I am wearing red," Madge explained.

"Smart," Annie muttered. "Speaking of that, here comes Gale."

Annie stood up and walked away to the buffet as Gale approached. She walked past Enobaria and Brutus.

"I'm glad you're wearing green," Brutus told Enobaria.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because there is no one who will kill me for doing this," he said.

He pulled Enobaria close and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"We should go change into red," Enobaria whispered.

Brutus nodded and the two of them went inside.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone," Jett called as he came out of diary room. "It's time to pick players for the Veto competition."<p>

Everyone came into the living room and sat down.

"Only six people will participate in the Veto competition. The HOH, the two nominees, and three people chosen by random draw. Could the two nominees please join me up here," Jett read.

Brutus and Gale walked to either side of Jett.

"As HOH, I will pick first," Jett announced. He reached into the bowl and pulled out a chip.

"Cato," he stated.

Cato stood up and stood between Jett and Brutus. Brutus reached into the bowl and pulled out a chip.

"Marvel," He read.

Marvel stood next to Brutus while Gale reached into the bowl.

**Clove and Foxface:** *in union with crossed fingers* Anyone except Madge. Anyone except Madge. Anyone except Madge.

"Peeta," he read.

Peeta stood up and stood next to Gale.

"I also have to choose a host for the Veto competition and I choose my little Clover," Jett stated.

Clove flipped off Jett as everyone clapped.

"Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck," Jett finished.

* * *

><p>Clove marched away from the living room with Foxface following her.<p>

"Okay. You need to calm down," Foxface barked. "Your anger will get us no where."

"I can't believe Jett," Clove stated.

"What? What did he do?" Foxface demanded.

"He played me. He lied to my face and he is no longer my family. He is my twin but not my family," Clove explained.

* * *

><p>Clove burst out of the diary room in a big tutu style skirt with cow print and purple silk under layers. She was in a purple tank top and a little brown leather vest. She was in light brown and purple cowboy boys. She also has on a light brown and purple cowgirl hat.<p>

"Howdy y'all. Get changed and meet me outside for the Veto competition," Clove yelled.

* * *

><p>The guys walked outside into a barn set up. All the girls and Haymitch, the ones who weren't competing, were sitting on a ledge about the playing field. Clove stood on the field. The guys were in jeans and dark brown cowboy boots. They all had on dark brown cowboy hats and plaid shirts.<p>

Cato was in red.  
>Brutus was in orange.<br>Jett was in yellow.  
>Peeta was in green.<br>Marvel was in blue.  
>Gale in in indigo.<p>

"Howdy boys. Or should I call you all my new farm hand applicants? Nah. Y'all are my competitors. All y'all got to do is stay on the mechanical bull, only holding on with one hand, for the longest time. Whoever holds on for the longest time will win the Golden Power of Veto. If y'all are ready, we'll get you on your bulls," Clove read.

All the guys got onto their bulls.

"Let's go gentlemen," Clove called.

All the guys finished getting ready. They grabbed onto the reins with one hand and put their other hand up. Clove smirked and she walked over to a switch on the wall.

"This switch will activate your bulls. Have fun," Clove laughed.

Clove flipped the switch and the bulls started up. Peeta was flipped off his bull onto his mats almost instantly.

"You okay Pete?" Clove asked.

"Barely," Peeta grumbled as he got up.

Clove walked over to where Peeta was and grabbed his arm. He stumbled as she tried to help him. She put his arm over her neck and she guided him to the bench. She sat him down on the bench. She then went back to her spot.

"Peeta is out. And he may need a nurse. Who's next?" Clove announced.

Marvel got excited and he tried to stand on his bull. He let go of the rein and was thrown off. Everyone in the stands cowered as though they were feeling Marvel's pain.

**Katniss:** Testosterone. The reason guys die sooner than girls.

Clove slowly walked over to Marvel. Marvel held one hand up giving Clove a thumbs up.

"Do you just want to lay there for now?" Clove asked.

Marvel nodded. Clove sat on her heels. She rubbed his head lightly before walking back towards her spot.

"Marvel is out and he will be feeling that for the next week. Who's next?" Clove called.

**Haymitch:** I'm the only guy not involved in this competition. And I'm really excited. Peeta and Marvel are really going to be suffering injuries for the next little while.

Gale started to look unsteady on his bull. He got bucked off. He stood up and marched to the bench and sat next to Peeta.

**Gale:** When I loose, I'm pissed off. I'm going to be stuck on the f****** block and I could very well be going home.

Cato looked at Jett who was glaring at him.

**Jett:** I don't care if Cato and I are in the same alliance. He likes my twin sister. MY twin sister! And if it means I need to take him down, I will.

**Cato:** I don't feel comfortable with Jett's glare. He obviously has issues with me but they need to be sorted out if we have be in Victorious Secret together. Otherwise, I may need to talk to Clove about taking her brother out of the game. It may be hard, but Clove will hopefully agree.

**Clove:** I see the glare my brother is giving Cato. What is his freaking problem? Cato has done nothing wrong! And Cato has been in my alliance longer than my brother. I very well may need to talk to Victorious Secret about getting Jett out if he doesn't change his freaking attitude.

Cato started sweating because he was so uncomfortable. He slipped from his bull.

"F***," Cato yelled.

Cato sat on the bench next to Peeta. Gale passed him a water bottle.

"And Cato is out with some colorful language. It's down to two. Who will win?

**Brutus: **I'm not losing this. I'm not staying on the block.

Jett looked at Brutus. He wasn't paying attention enough to notice he grabbed onto the rein with his second hand. Clove flipped the switch and turned the bulls off.

"Sorry Jett. You used your second hand. So congratulations Brutus! You have won the Power of Veto," Clove yelled.

Clove put the Veto necklace around Brutus's neck. He hugged her and everyone came down. Foxface and Clove walked over to where Marvel was still laying.

**Marvel:** That hurt. I don't know if I'm going to last in this house with what happened.

Foxface and Clove helped Marvel up. Cato and Brutus walked over to them and they helped Marvel inside.

**Brutus:** Suck it b******. Brutus ain't going down that easy.

* * *

><p>Marvel laid on Foxface's bed in the neon room. She was sitting on the bed rubbing his back. Maysilee walked into the room and handed Foxface and ice pack before sitting on her bed.<p>

"That's what you get for having too much testosterone," Maysilee pointed out.

"Not my fault," Marvel muttered.

"Where's Clove?" Foxface asked.

"Baking cookies," Maysilee said.

"Why?" Marvel asked.

"To make Madge mad and to make Marvel feel better," Maysilee said.

Just then, Annie, Johanna, and Katniss walked into the room. Johanna and Katniss went to their bags. They picked them up and walked out of the room.

"What's going on with them?" Maysilee asked.

"Since Madge has been living out of out of the have-not room, Enobaria is the only one in the paint splatter room. They're moving into the room so she isn't alone," Annie explained.

"Cool. So this is the room for the VS girls," Foxface whispered.

"Yup. Us three and Clove," Maysilee whispered.

Clove then walked into the room with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"What about me?" Clove asked.

"Just this room is now our room," Annie explained.

**Clove:** Yes! VS now has a room for just us girls. The boys are all living out of the Superhero room anyways. Jett will probably join us in here next week if a guy doesn't win HOH or if a guy doesn't leave. He probably will move in with us either way.

"I'm a little nervous about my brother though," Clove admitted.

* * *

><p>"Where's Jett?" Brutus asked Johanna.<p>

"I think he is either in his room or he's bugging Clove," she said.

"Clove!" Brutus yelled.

"What?" Clove yelled back.

"Who's with you right now?" Brutus yelled.

"Foxface, Annie, and Maysilee," Clove yelled back.

"Thank you!" Brutus screamed.

"Why?" Clove asked.

"I'll fill her in," Johanna said before walking off in the direction of Clove's room..

Brutus walked off to Jett's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jett called.

"Hey Jett. Can we talk?" Brutus asked.

"Yes. We both have the ability to talk," Jett stated.

"That is more proof that I needed that you are definitely Clove's brother. You both have a smart a** attitude," Brutus said.

Jett cracked a smile. "That is us. Our older brother always called us the Double Trouble Twins. So what's up?"

"I just needed to talk you you since I have the Veto," Brutus said. "You know I'm taking myself down. Who are you thinking of putting up?"

"Maybe Peeta or Katniss. Even Haymitch," Jett stated.

**Brutus:** I see that Jett is targeting district twelves. As long as I'm not on the block. I'm fine.

"Maybe you should backdoor Madge," Brutus suggested.

"I actually was thinking about doing that but I kind of wanted to talk to my sister first."

"Okay. Why?" Brutus demanded. "Why do you need to make sure Clove approves your every move?"

"Simple. I lied to her so I think I need to be extra kind to her to make she she doesn't strangle me as soon as we get out of this house," Jett explained.

**Jett:** I will go on record right now to say I am terrified of my sister.

Brutus raised an eyebrow.

"I need to go talk to my sister," Jett said getting up.

Brutus and Jett stand up and walk from the room.

* * *

><p>Katniss, Peeta and Gale were outside swinging on the hammock.<p>

"I don't know if I trust Jett," Gale said.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked.

"I'm on the block and I've done nothing. What is he planning?" Gale asked.

"I don't know," Peeta said. "I have to agree with you that I'm nervous though."

* * *

><p>Jett opened the door to the neon room. He saw Marvel laying on the bed with Foxface rubbing his back. Maysilee and Annie were sitting on separate beds. Clove was no where to be seen.<p>

"Where's Clove?" Jett asked.

"She headed up to your room to find you," Marvel muttered into the pillow.

"You okay?" Jett asked.

"I don't know. The pain in my back is feeling worst," Marvel stated.

Foxface took her hand off Marvel's back and he hissed in pain.

"Baby, you rubbing my back is the only thing that was keeping it barely bearable," Marvel hissed.

"We need a doctor to come in," Foxface said.

A doctor came into the room shortly. They cut off Marvel's plaid shirt. He was still dressed from the competition. Two more doctors came into the room and put Marvel on a stretcher. They walked Marvel out of the house on the stretcher. Enobaria and Brutus walked into the neon room.

"How bad is it?" Brutus asked.

"No idea," Annie sighed.

* * *

><p>"Everyone to the living room," Effie announced. "Everyone to the living room."<p>

Everyone came into the room and sat down.

"First of all. We have a update from Marvel's doctor," Effie stated."He dislodged a bone in his spine. It will not leave him paralyzed and he will return."

**Foxface:** I'm so happy he's fine! Thank you God!

The door opened and Marvel walked in. Everyone clapped. He was walking very awkwardly. He sat down on the couch by Cato.

"Welcome back Marvel," Effie greeted. "And while we're here, it's time for the Veto ceremony."

The screen Effie was on faded to the Veto ceremony picture. Brutus stood.

"This is the Veto ceremony. Jett nominated myself and Gale for eviction. But I have the power to Veto one of his nominations. Gale, I'm going to give you a chance to plead your case," Brutus announced.

Brutus sat down and Gale looked into his face.

"There's no point man. You won and you should use it how you want to," Gale stated.

"This may come as a surprise but I have decided to use the Veto on myself," Brutus said. "Jett, since I vetoed one of your nominations, you will need to name a replacement nominee."

Brutus moved onto the couch and Jett stood.

"Sorry but I need to do this. Peeta, you're up," Jett announced.

Peeta stood and sat in the empty chair. Brutus stood.

"This Veto ceremony is adjourned," he stated.

Brutus shut the box to end the ceremony.

* * *

><p><em>Who will go home? Peeta or Gale? And who will become the new Head of Household? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Okay. To anyone and everyone who thought I meant that there with be no more drama in this story, you were wrong. There will be no end to this drama in the house. You can't stop me! I dare you to try! Okay. Anyways, my brother and I are going to visit family/his girlfriend for the weekend so I will not be able to update. I still love you guys and I hope you all like me enough to get me to twenty reviews. Please love me! I'm desperate! Okay. SO when I said drama was over, I meant the club I was a part of. Please review! I'm on my knees begging! Not really but you get my point. Oh! And my friend was snooping on my profile and she reminded me a have a poll on there. You should go vote.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Jett is the only character I own and the plot is also mine. Oh and Cephas.**

Everyone walked away from the living room. Jett started walking away and Clove started marching after him.

"Jettison Victor Sevina! Get over here! I'm not finished with you," Clove growled.

Jett turned and saw his sister. He started running and Clove ran after him. He ran to his room and locked his door. Clove tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Screw you Jetty-Poo," Clove barked.

**Katniss:** Jetty-Poo?

**Brutus:** Jetty-Poo?

**Maysilee:** Jetty-Poo?

**Gale:** Jetty-Poo?

**Peeta: **Jetty-Poo?

**Madge:** Jetty-Poo?

**Marvel:** Jetty-Poo?

**Annie:** Jetty-Poo?

**Johanna:** Jetty-Poo?

**Jett:** Jetty-Poo? Does Clove love making me miserable?

Clove marched downstairs and to her room. She started french braiding her dark hair. She planned to put two braids in her hair.

"He will suffer," she hissed.

* * *

><p>Johanna and Enobaria were in Jett's HOH room. Johanna picked up a picture of Clove and Jett when they was about 8 or 9.<p>

"Have you ever seen the movie Orphan?" Johanna asked.

"Yes. Why?" Enobaria asked.

"Does this face ring any bells?"

Enobaria looked at the picture. Clove looked exactly like Esther.

"That is just plain terrifying," Enobaria gasped.

"I think we need to confront the Sevina twins," Johanna admitted.

Jett chose that moment to walk into his room. He saw the girls. They hid the picture behind their backs.

"What are you doing in here and what are you hiding?" Jett asked cautiously.

"Nothing," the girls said in union.

The two girls rushed from the room dropping the picture as they ran.

"Oh God," Jett sighed.

* * *

><p>Cato was asleep at the kitchen counter. Maysilee and Annie were watching him from the bathroom.<p>

"We need to paint his nails," the girls said in union.

"What colors did you bring?" Annie asked.

"Blue, yellow, green, and purple," Maysilee said. "You?"

"Pink, red, orange, and a chunky silver glitter," Annie said.

"I say pink nails with silver glitter accent nails," Maysilee laughed.

Annie grabbed her pink and silver nail polish. They snuck over to Cato. Annie took the pink and started to paint all of Cato's nails except for the ring fingers. Maysilee painted his ring fingers with the silver glitter. It took many coats to get complete coverage. They then switched nail polish and painted the other nails. The two walked away from Cato. They ran into Haymitch.

"What did you two do?" Haymitch asked.

"Painted Cato's nails," Maysilee said.

Haymitch high-fived her then Annie.

"Proud," he stated.

* * *

><p>Peeta and Gale were outside by the pool.<p>

"Why do you think Jett put us on the block?" Peeta asked.

"I have no idea. But he is Clove's twin brother. So I think their smart-a** attitude had something to do with it. Or Jett is trying to make a statement," Gale replied.

"A statement?" Peeta asked.

"He's the youngest in their family. He probably always had to do either what Clove or Cephas wanted. He probably just wanted to do something to make a statement to his older siblings that they can't always control him," Gale explained.

"Fair enough," Peeta yawned.

* * *

><p>Katniss and Madge were in the have-not room.<p>

"Make this quick. I can't stand the sight of you," Katniss hissed.

"I want to work with you," Madge barked.

Katniss stood up and marched from the room.

**Katniss:** That was hilarious. Madge thinking that we could work together. That's just amusing.

* * *

><p>"Everyone to the living room. It's time for the voting to begin!" Effie announced.<p>

Everyone came into the room and sat down.

"It's time for the live voting to begin. One by one, everyone will enter the diary room and cast their vote to evict. Neither of the two nominees may vote. Jett, as the current HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. Clove, you are first," Effie stated.

Clove walked towards the diary room dropping Foxface's hand.

"Clove is mad at her brother. What will she do? Clove, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

"Foxface is next. Foxface, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

"Maysilee is voting next. Maysilee, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

"Katniss will now vote. Katniss, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

"Annie is now up to vote. Annie, please cast your vote to evict."

"My vote to evict belongs to Gale."

"Johanna is voting now. Johanna, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

"It's official. With six votes to evict, Gale will be leaving the house. Lets see how the rest of the votes fall. Madge is up to vote. Madge, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Peeta."

"Enobaria is next. Enobaria, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

"Cato is up. Cato, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

"Marvel's ready to vote. Marvel please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale.

"Brutus is up for voting. Brutus, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

"Haymitch is next. Haymitch, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Gale."

Haymitch walked to the living room. He sat down and sighed.

"The votes are in. When I reveal the result of the vote, the evicted house guest will have just a few moment to say goodbye, gather their belongings, and walk out the door. By a vote of 11-1. Peeta, you are safe. Gale, you are evicted from the Big Brother house."

Gale stood up and hugged pretty much everyone. He grabbed his bag and walked out the door. He walked up to Effie.

"Hello Gale. I need to know if you were expecting that."

"I am so confused. I had no idea what was going on."

"Are you a little bit sad?"

"Ya. I didn't want to leave this early. "

"Well in the event that you were evicted, your housemates taped some goodbye messages. Lets watch."

* * *

><p><strong>Clove: <strong>As sad as I am that you are gone, Peeta is more useless. You were a bigger threat. See you on finally night.

**Katniss:** Gale, you are a great person and I'm sad to see you go but it had to be done.

**Madge:** I don't want you to see this because it means you left me. I love you. I don't know if I ever said that.

**Haymitch:** I didn't know you but you seemed pretty great. I hope I'll see you in D12 some time.

**Jett:** Mwah ha ha! I know all and this is what I needed. I am recording the same message for Peeta.

**Peeta:** Sorry man but I'm not sorry I'm still in the game.

* * *

><p>"Stay right there Gale. In a moment, the Head of Household competition will begin," Effie announced.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was standing in the backyard by a puzzle. It was puzzle where you had to roll a ball out of the puzzle.<p>

"Welcome everyone to the Head of Household competition. Jett, as outgoing Head of Household, you are ineligible to compete. All you need to do is roll the ball out of the puzzle. Easy enough. First one to collect their ball wins," Effie announced.

Everyone got into positions.

"Go!" Effie yelled.

Everyone ran to their puzzle. Everyone started on their puzzle. It was clear that Clove and Foxface were the front runners. Clove dropped the ball and she grabbed it.

"Congratulations Clove! You are the new Head of Household. Jett, hand over that key."

Jett ran over to Clove and placed the key around her neck. He picked her up in a hug and spun her around. He put her down and she hugged Foxface.

* * *

><p><em>Clove is back in charge. Who will be named have-nots? And who will she nominate? What drama will unfold? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Well it is official, the Universe does not want me to write this story. I tried to write another chapter on April Fools Day then my laptop shut down before I hit save. This is the second time this happened in this story! Then my mother decided we would have a family day all of yesterday. So I spent the day with my mom and brother then I watched the movies '13/13/13' and 'The Hungover Games'. Both were extremely weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Everyone except Marvel was sitting in the living room. Marvel apparently found something interesting to show everyone.

**Foxface:** I am kind of scared of what Marvel is going to show us. He is wearing a back brace and something stupid could send him right out that door to the hospital.

Marvel came running into the living room with some form of gun. Everyone jumped and moved away from Marvel.

**Madge:** Has Marvel completely lost his mind?

"I found a confetti gun," Marvel yelled.

"F***," Cato stated.

Marvel shot the gun above everyone. Confetti rained down.

"Happy birthday to my little brother at home!" Marvel yelled.

**Marvel:** Happy birthday Jonah!

Marvel started running around the house yelling. Clove jumped over the back of the couch and over to the bathroom.

**Clove:** I am in a house full of nut jobs.

* * *

><p>The backyard was empty. White glitter started to fill the backyard. The blocker started to rise and everyone was looking outside. Brutus pulled the door open and everyone ran outside. Enobaria saw a note so she grabbed it and started reading it.<p>

"House guests. It's always summer in the house. It was decided that you need an hour of winter. If anyone goes in before the hour is up, everyone except the HOH will be have-nots. Stay outside and there will only be one have-not. Clove, as the current Head of Household, you will spend the next hour inside. Have fun. The time will start as soon as Clove goes inside and shuts the door," Enobaria read.

**Clove:** Thank the lord that I don't have to stay outside in the glitter hurricane.

Clove walked towards the door and opened it. She blew a kiss as she walked inside. She shut the door. Fans started blowing and more glitter was added. Everyone was screaming. Clove started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Johanna: <strong>That was awful.**  
><strong>

**Brutus: **I have glitter where glitter should not be.

**Enobaria: **What was that for?

**Cato: **Why were put through that?

**Jett: **At least I'm not a have-not.

The hour alarm sounded. The glitter was sucked out of the backyard and fans were blown. The glitter was pretty much off everyone. Foxface opened the door and everyone went inside.

"Clove!" Foxface yelled.

Clove walked out of the diary room. She was swinging a key on her finger.

"How was it?" Clove laughed.

"Horrible," Jett barked.

"So who wants to see my HOH room?" Clove asked quietly.

Everyone started laughing. They all walked up towards Clove's room. Clove opened the room and everyone went inside. It was so different than her last room.

"You packed my first room, so Isabelle packed this room?" Clove asked.

"Yup," Jett confirmed.

"So a basket of pure sugar?" Clove asked.

Jett nodded and the two walked over to the basket. Vanilla/caramel cupcakes, chocolate covered strawberries, at least three things of frosting, three milk cake, and so much more. There was also about thirty bottles of brand new nail polish. Jett picked up the cake.

"Looks like Izzy packed this for both of us," Jett laughed.

Clove took the cake from her twin and held it away from him. He put his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"By the way, Johanna and Enobaria know," Jett whispered in Clove ear.

She pushed away from him and her eyes widened. He nodded and she pushed her hair back.

* * *

><p>Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Maysilee, and Madge were outside.<p>

"Okay. Madge you're still a b**** but I came to a realization," Katniss said. "We need some numbers behind us. We need to work together and take out Clove, Jett, Foxface, and Cato. They are easily the strongest four. Every week, one of them has been HOH. It would be safer for the five of us to team up and picked them off. They took out a district twelve last week with no clear motive."

**Maysilee:** Are you kidding me? Those four are in Victorious Secret with me. I don't want to do something stupid and have them get rid of me. We currently control everything that happens. We can get rid of anyone and everyone we want. Even if one of us is HOH, we have the six votes to get rid of anyone. This is an alliance of five. They don't have the numbers. Plus, if I betray VS, I'll be their target. This would be stupid for me to do.

"You called me a b****. I'm not doing it," Madge hissed before walking away.

"Sorry Katniss. With four of us, there will be no power in numbers," Haymitch pointed out before walking away.

"Three of us will have next to no power. Sorry Katniss," Peeta sighed.

Peeta stood up and walked away. It was down to Maysilee and Katniss.

"Sorry I wasted your time Maysilee. I thought that my plan was a good idea," Katniss sighed.

"Don't worry. I would have joined if the other three did," Maysilee smiled.

Katniss smiled then walked away. Clove and Foxface took that opportunity to pop up.

"Really Mays?" Foxface asked.

"VS hasn't been good enough for you so you would have ditched us?" Clove asked.

**Maysilee:** When Clove and Foxface pop up out of no where, I feel nervous. They heard everything and my lie to Katniss. They might think I actually don't want to be in Victorious Secret. Victorious Secret in everything to me in this game. Please don't let them kick me out.

"And for people who haven't won anything?" Foxface asked.

"No. The thing is, I don't want a target on my back and I want to help with the targets on your backs. So I lied to Katniss," Maysilee stated.

**Clove and Foxface:** I'm not convinced completely Foxy. _Same here. Is she telling us the truth or did she lie through her teeth?_ We will find out.

"Do you promise?" Clove demanded.

"I swear I lied to her. I would never double cross VS," Maysilee declared. "What will it take for you to believe me?"

"You'll see," Clove and Foxface whispered.

* * *

><p>"House guests! Get changed and head to the backyard for the havehave-not competition," Effie announced over the house.

**Jett: **Why didn't Clove get to make that announcement?

* * *

><p>Everyone headed outside. It looked like an amazon rain forest obstacle course. Clove was at the far end of the backyard. She was tied up. She raven hair was pulled into a side braid. She was in beige short shorts. She was in a green-brown button up top that was half buttoned up from the top then tied into a knot in the front. The has in brown hiking boots and a brown fedora. Everyone was also dressed in explorer clothing similar to Clove except a little bit different. The girls were dressed like Clove and the guys were in pants and their shirt were half buttoned from the bottom up. Everyone was standing at the end of the backyard opposite Clove.<p>

"I don't get cards this time so excuse all of my mess ups," Clove started then sighed. "Help! I've been trapped by the king of the jungle. Someone needs to come and cut the ropes. I would do it myself but I can't grab the knife that is right in front of me. Someone please come and cut the ropes. Whoever saves me will get the honor of naming the one have-not for the week. Get into position and be ready for my go."

**Clove:** I don't do 'Damsel-in-Distress'.

Everyone got lined up.

"Go!" Clove yelled.

Everyone ran. The first obstacle was wall with ropes that looked like vines on it. You had to climb the wall with the 'vine' as your rope. Jett, Cato, Foxface, Johanna, and Marvel got over the wall first. The next was an army crawl through a muddy 'cave'. Foxface and Jett took the lead. The next was hurdles.

**Jett:** I wasn't losing.

**Foxface:** When it came down to myself and Jett, I didn't care who won. Madge would be the have-not either way. Though, in a way. I kind of needed to win because I really didn't trust Jett at the moment.

Jett got up onto the first hurdle rather easily. Foxface, being her height, struggled way more. Jett stopped before he jumped and looked at Foxface.

**Jett: **Even though everyone was on their own, Foxface _is _Clove's best friend in the house and we _are_ in the same alliance. I can't mess with her and let the alliance get mad at me. More importantly, I can't let anything destroy my relationship with my twin sister.

Jett ran to where Foxface was.

"Give me your hand," Jett said to her.

Foxface looked at Jett. She hesitated but took his hand. He helped her up onto the first hurdle.

"What are you doing? You should of just went and saved Clove and put Madge back as the have-not," Foxface whisper-hissed.

"I couldn't leave you struggling. One of us has to win. We want Madge as the have-not," Jett whispered.

Foxface lightly shoved Jett then she started off on the hurdles.

**Foxface:** It was nice of Jett to help me but we were both putting Madge as the have-not. It was a wasted effort.

Jett started off on the hurdles. He got ahead of Foxface and Clove handed him the knife. He cut the ropes off Clove and picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down and name the have-not," Clove barked.

Jett put his sister on her feet.

"Foxface," he paused. "will not be the have-not. Madge will be."

"Sorry Madge. You are the have-not," Clove announced.

Madge sat down and pulled her knees into her chest. She put her head down and started to cry.

**Madge:** Why does everyone want me to suffer?

* * *

><p>Madge walked up towards Clove's room. She knocked on the door then walked inside. Clove and Foxface didn't hear her come in. Clove and Foxface were eating things from Clove's basket.<p>

"Why have I not heard of three-milk cake?" Foxface asked.

"No idea. Jett and I freaking love this cake," Clove stated.

"Could I speak to you?" Madge asked.

**Madge:** The only chance I have of staying in this house is appealing to Clove's sensitive side. So pretty much I'm screwed. I don't think Clove has a sensitive side.

Clove and Foxface both jumped and turned to Madge. Clove sat on her bed and Foxface sat on the couch. Madge sat on the couch as far away from Foxface as possible.

"I was wondering if their is anything I could say or do to stay off the block," Madge said.

Both girls shook their heads. Madge looked down and sighed. She stood up and walked from the room. Foxface adjusted her position so she was looking at Clove.

"So who's going up next to Madge?" Foxface asked.

"Jett. Plain and simple," Clove said.

"Why? He's your brother," Foxface stated.

"Like I don't know he's my twin. I want to make a statement to Jett and everyone like Jett did to me. Madge should have left last week and Jett defied my order. Plus, by putting my own twin on the block, it would show people that I'm not scared to make a big move," Clove said.

"But no one wants your twin gone," Foxface replied.

"But he's my brother," Clove explained.

* * *

><p>Clove walked over to the picture board. She started looking at pictures.<p>

**Madge:** I know I'm going to be on the block. I just hope the person next to me is a bigger target.

**Jett:** I kind of excited to see who will be on the block next to Madge. The pawn.

**Foxface:** I'm a little nervous. I don't want to see a member of VS on the block. I may be okay with Jett being on the block, but I will figure it out once he's on the block. But if Annie, Maysilee, Cato, or Marvel go on the block, I don't know what I'll do.

Clove took all the keys and went up to her room. She put her key around her neck. She put the keys of everyone who was safe on in the cylinder. She walks down stairs and opens the door to the backyard.

"Hey everyone. It's time for the nomination ceremony," Clove called.

Everyone came and sat around the table. Clove brought the cylinder to the table and set it down.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key and that person is safe. They will pull the next key and so on and so forth until no keys remain," Clove announced. "Foxface, you are safe."

"Thanks Clovely. Maysilee, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Katniss, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Enobaria, you are safe.

"Thanks Clove. Annie, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Johanna, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Cato, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Marvel, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Peeta, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Brutus, you are safe."

There was one key left. Jett, Haymitch, and Madge didn't have a key. Brutus took the key out.

"Haymitch, you are safe."

Madge didn't look that shocked but Jett's jaw dropped.

"I have nominated you Madge and you Jett for eviction. Madge, I wanted you gone last week. You will be leaving this week if I have anything to say about it. Jett, I have my reasons and if you come with me after this ceremony, I'll explain. This nomination ceremony is adjourned," Clove said.

Clove picked up the cylinder. She started up to her room. Jett hesitated but followed her.

**Madge:** What a shock! Not!

**Jett:** I know I did something wrong. I probably deserve to be on the block but I want to hear what Clove has to say.

**Maysilee, Annie, Cato, and Marvel: **(C) Whatever Clove is doing, we trust her. (Mar) It may be best for our game. (May) I'm a little nervous though. (A) We could lose our strength in numbers.

* * *

><p><em>Jett and Madge have been placed on the block. Who will win the Power of Veto? And will it be used to save either Jett or Madge? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I finally got to see the Divergent movie! I know if was only release yesterday but I really wanted to see it. Give me a break! My eyes are extremely bloodshot right now. I stayed up half the night with my best friend at her house for a sleepover. I'm so tired. I had dance as usual and I have an early practice tomorrow. Anyways, I feel like I've been abandoned. I want to get to 25 reviews, I may not update until you guys get me there. If you do, I'll update sooner and I'll write you guys an extra long chapter. I may even make it the first double eviction. And I'll give you guys some power in the house. I may even let you guys make nominations. Well, I'll post a question and the first two people to get it correct will get a PM from me asking them to make a nomination. But this won't be until I get to 25 reviews. And the first person to review this chapter will to either ask me a question or they will get a shout out. I would really appreciate if you are a huge fan, if you would share this story with a friend. You don't have to but I'll love you if you do! Let's just get into the chapter. Please get me to that 25 reviews so we can do a big double eviction.**

**Disclaimer: Read the disclaimer in the previous chapter.**

Jett followed Clove up to her room. He sat on her bed as Clove set the cylinder down. Foxface walked into the room before she shut the door and locked it. Clove sat on the couch then Foxface sat down next to her.

"So why am I on the block?" Jett asked.

"I want to say that you are a pawn but I would be lying. I put you on the block because Madge is in this house. She was supposed to leave last week while you were HOH. Yet she is here and I don't want more blood on my hands. You're my brother. You can't blame me because family is forever," Clove smirked.

"Clove! What if I leave this week? How are you going to feel?" Jett demanded.

**Clove: **Happy.

"Upset. But you won't leave. You have VS to back you up plus the house wants Madge gone. Katniss, Johanna and Enobaria are clear votes to remove Madge. You're safe, Jetty-poo," Clove sighed.

**Jett:** Do I trust Clove? Yes. Do I trust the house? No. Do I trust Clove's friends? F*** no. Especially not that Fox-faced girl.

Jett sighed and walked away.

* * *

><p>Johanna and Katniss were sitting in the pool. Annie walked outside with Maysilee.<p>

"Do you mind if we join you?" Annie asked.

Katniss and Johanna both shook their heads. Annie and Maysilee dropped their towels and hopped into the pool.

"Why do you guys think Clove put Jett on the block?" Katniss asked.

"No idea. That is messed up in my mind," Maysilee stated.

**Maysilee and Annie:** Of course we knew that Jett was going on the block and why he was! _Clove talked to us about it. Rules of Victorious Secret b******._

"We think Clove despises her brother for something in their childhood and is trying to get back at him," Johanna said.

"Fair enough," Annie and Maysilee said in union.

* * *

><p>Cato, Marvel, Brutus, Peeta, and Haymitch were in the living room talking.<p>

"Come on! They suck!" Brutus yelled at Peeta.

"They're way better than your favorite team," Peeta yelled back.

"What are they talking about?" Haymitch whispered to Cato.

"I think they're talking about sports. I don't know. They just started yelling at each other with those two things being their opening statements," Cato whispered back.

"Okay. Real subject. Do you think there are any secret alliances in the house?" Brutus asked. "Blondies couldn't have been the only alliance.

**Marvel:** When they bring up secret alliances, I'm scared. DO they know about Victorious Secret?

**Cato:** They couldn't be talking about my alliance. We win everything but no one knows about us.

"I doubt it. Someone would have busted them by now. Clove and Foxface may have a final two deal, but nothing else," Peeta sighed.

* * *

><p>Enobaria was sitting in the paint splatter room alone. Madge walked in and crossed her arms.<p>

"May I help you?" Enobaria barked.

"Yes. I want to form an alliance with you, Johanna and Katniss," Madge stated.

**Madge:** Ever since the Blondies broke up, I've been looking for an alliance.

"Piss off," Enobaria hissed.

Madge stomped her foot and marched from the room. Johanna and Katniss walked into the room.

"She didn't have a bad idea. We should do it except without her," Katniss smiled.

Enobaria sat up. She put her hand out, palm down. Katniss put her hand on top and Johanna on the very top.

"What should we call ourselves?" Katniss asked.

"What about 'French Toast Mafia'?" Johanna suggested.

"Are you by any chance hungry?" Enobaria asked.

Johanna nodded.

"Let's do it," Katniss smiled.

"French Toast Mafia," the three said in union.

Little did they know, Maysilee was around the corner listening.

**Maysilee:** Busted! And they just formed. We'll pick them off real easily. Once Madge is gone, they will be Victorious Secret's target.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone!" Clove called. "It's time to pick players for the Veto Competition!"<p>

Everyone came into the living room and sat down. Clove stood in front of everyone.

"Only six people will participate in the Veto competition. The head of household, the two nominees, and three other people chosen by random draw. Could the two nominees please join me up here," Clove read.

Jett and Madge stood up and walked up and stood on either side on Clove.

"As HOH, I will pick first," Clove announced before reaching into the bag and pulling out a chip. "I swear I didn't rig this but," she flicked the chip at Foxface. "It's you," she said to Foxface.

**Madge:** They rigged it.

Foxface stood up and stood between the Sevina twins. Jett reached into the bag and pulled out a chip.

"Maysilee," he read.

Maysilee smiled and stood next to Jett. Madge pulled a chip out.

"Annie," she whispered.

**Clove: **Yes! Everyone except Madge is in Victorious Secret! We got this in the bag.

Annie stood next to Madge.

"I also have to choose a host for the Veto competition. Anyone want to do it?" Clove asked.

Enobaria shrugged and put her hand up.

**Enobaria:** I have nothing better to do and I kind of want to be in this Veto either way.

"I choose Enobaria. Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck," Clove finished.

* * *

><p>Clove, Foxface, Maysilee, Annie, Jett, Cato, and Marvel were all in Clove's HOH room. Everyone else was in the bedrooms.<p>

"I have something to tell you all. That's why I said we need to meet," Maysilee said.

"What is it?" Clove asked.

"Katniss, Johanna, and Enobaria formed an alliance. French Toast Mafia," Maysilee blurted out.

"French Toast Mafia?" Cato asked.

Maysilee nodded.

"The name doesn't matter. They are a threat to us so we need to get rid of them," Jett stated.

"Or we need to turn them against each other," Annie suggested.

"I don't care what we do. We need to get rid of Madge first," Clove declared.

**Clove:** I want to get rid of those f****** Blondies.

"But here's the thing Clove," Foxface reasoned. "Madge is alone and no one wants to team up with her. We need to back door them. They are threats."

**Foxface:** Clove is my best friend and I think it would be better for us to get French Toast Mafia out before they get in our way.

"I can't argue with logic," Clove smiled.

* * *

><p>Enobaria came out of the diary room dressed like a broken porcelain doll.<p>

"Attention everyone. It's time for the Veto competition. Get changed and head to the backyard," she called in a creepy voice.

* * *

><p>The contestants came out dressed as a rainbow of porcelain dolls. Everyone was in a classic dress.<p>

Madge was in pink.  
>Maysilee was in orange.<br>Annie was in yellow.  
>Jett was in green.<br>Foxface was in blue.  
>Clove was in purple.<p>

**Jett:** I can't believe I'm in a stupid dress.

Enobaria was in a doll-like box with 'EVIL ENOBARIA' on it.

"Hello everyone. This challenge will involve you all standing on a shelf. You will hold the handle above you. Whoever holds on longest will win the golden power of Veto. If you are ready, head into position," Enobaria stated in her creepy voice.

Everyone got ready. The buzzer blew and the platforms dropped out. Everyone in the stands gasped.

"Did I forget to mention you all would be dangling?" Enobaria laughed.

Madge and Annie both fell. Foxface let go. Maysilee dropped. It was down the the Sevina twins.

"You want it?" Jett asked.

Clove dropped.

"You need it," Clove laughed.

Jett dropped. He hugged his sister.

"Congrats Jett. You have won the golden Power of Veto. And in record time," Enobaria announced.

She put the necklace around Jett's neck.

**Jett:** I don't deserve this but I will accept it.

* * *

><p>Katniss, Enobaria, and Johanna were sitting in the paint splatter room.<p>

"Who's going up?" Katniss asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Peeta," Johanna suggested.

"I don't care as long as it isn't one of us," Enobaria yawned.

* * *

><p>Clove and Foxface were laying on Clove's bed in her HOH room.<p>

"Who you putting up Clover?" Foxface asked.

"Someone from French Toast Mafia. I don't know who exactly," Clove admitted.

"Who is most dangerous?" Foxface asked.

"None of them yet," Clove muttered.

"I have an idea," Foxface said.

She rolled to face Clove. She whispered in her ear then pulled away. The two of them high-fived.

* * *

><p>Jett walked through the living room to the picture board. He looked at pictures.<p>

**Madge:** I'm screwed.

**Katniss: **I feel like I'm safe but I don't know.

**Johanna: **The Blondies were exposed quickly. Please don't let French Toast Mafia be exposed that quick.

**Enobaria:** Don't let Clove do anything to destroy us.

Jett opened the door to the backyard.

"Hey everyone. It's time for the Veto ceremony," he announced.

Everyone came and sat in the living room. Jett stood up.

"This is the Veto ceremony. Madge and myself have been nominated for eviction. But I have the power to Veto one of the nominations. Madge, this is usually the part where I tell you that you can plead your case. But I'm not going to waste your breath because I'm using it on myself. Clove, since I have vetoed one of your nominations, you will have to name a replacement nominee," Jett announced.

Jett moved over to the couch and Clove stood up.

"This decision has been eating me alive because I knew I was going to nominate someone from French Toast Mafia, aka Katniss, Johanna, and Enobaria, but I didn't know who. But I have decided to nominate Enobaria," Clove announced.

Enobaria stood up and sat in the chair. Jett stood up again.

"This Veto ceremony is adjourned," he announced.

Jett shut the box and that was the final symbol of the end.

**Madge:** What a shock I'm on the block. But I'm seriously shocked about the announcement of French Toast Mafia.

**Enobaria: **What the f***? How do people already know about French Toast Mafia? Looks like we will be Blondies part two.

* * *

><p><em>Who will leave Big Brother: Panem Edition? Enobaria or Madge? And what will happen in the very first double eviction? Find of new time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: So I am putting a delay on this story. This will be my last update for a while. The thing is, my parents are getting me a phone soon but I have a story typed out on my iPod. I want to post it before my parents get me a phone. And big news in my life. I've decided to try to live a healthier lifestyle. Just today, I ran a mile on my treadmill. I feel proud of myself. So I'm going to post my story and then I will return to this. Okay. Here is chappie 14. Oh. This will be the first double eviction. Plus, please get me to 27 reviews while I'm gone to give me a real reason to continue. BTW, ChristineCollin was my twentieth reviewer. Here is her question.**

**ChristineCollin: If you had the chance to choose who Suzanne Collins would write The Hunger Games (just book 1) written from a different perspective from anyone in the book, which character would you choose?**

**Me: You got me thinking really hard with this one. I think I would have liked to see the original Hunger Games from either Prim or Gale's POV. That would be really interesting but I still like the book from Katniss' point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and Jett.**

Everyone was sitting around in the living room.

"What do you guys think this is about?" Clove asked.

"Double eviction?" Maysilee suggested.

**Katniss:** I'm kind of nervous. People know about French Toast Mafia. Are we leaving back-to-back?

"House guests," Effie said as she appeared on the screen. "I have great news. We're doing the very first double eviction. So that means you all made it pretty far in the game."

Everyone started to clap. They deserved it.

"So we are going to start today with the first eviction. Enobaria and Madge, as the two nominees, neither of you will vote. Clove, as outgoing HOH, you will not vote. Annie, you are first to vote."

**Annie: **Enobaria.

**Brutus: **Madge.

**Cato:** Enobaria.

**Foxface: **Enobaria.

**Haymitch:** Enobaria.

**Jett: **Enobaria.

**Johanna:** Madge.

**Katniss: **Madge.

**Marvel:** Enobaria.

**Maysilee: **Enobaria.

**Peeta:** Enobaria.

Peeta went and sat in the living room. Effie appeared on the screen.

"The votes are in. By a vote of 8-3, Enobaria, you are evicted from the Big Brother house," Effie announced.

Enobaria stood up and hugged Johanna and Katniss. She grabbed her bag and flipped off the house on her way out. She walked up to Effie and hugged her.

"Well what do we have here? A member of the newly formed French Toast Mafia?"

Enobaria nodded.

"I really hoped we would be a secret. I mean come on. We were the only alliance in the house at the time. Maybe it was meant for us to get busted," Enobaria sighed.

"Actually, you weren't the only alliance in the house. Clove, Foxface, Maysilee, Annie, Cato, Marvel and Jett are in an alliance called Victorious Secret."

Enobaria's jaw dropped.

"They had me fooled. I would never have suspected them."

"Well as much as we love talking to you, we have to get back into the house to watch the live HOH challenge," Effie announced.

* * *

><p>Everyone was outside in booths. Clove was sitting off to the side.<p>

"Alright house guests. This one is simple. All you have to do is put the names in the order of them leaving the house. Simple enough," Effie said. "Go!"

Everyone grabbed their cards. Annie, Maysilee, and Foxface were the only people who could remember the order exactly because they are in the alliance that sent them home. The three of them quickly got the seven cards into place. The three turned and hit there buttons. Annie hit the button first. Her booth lit up. She screamed. Clove walked over to Annie and hugged her.

**Annie:**At least I can say I won HOH at least once.

"Alright everyone. Head inside. Annie, you will have a few moments to make your nominations," Effie announced.

* * *

><p>Annie, Maysilee, Foxface and Clove snuck into the little meeting room. The four of them jumped and hugged. Everyone else was in the living room.<p>

"Okay. You guys are my best friends. What do you think I do?" Annie whispered.

"French Toast Mafia," Clove and Foxface whispered.

Annie nodded. The two girls walked from the room.

"Mays. What do you think?" Annie asked.

"I can't say I can argue with them," Maysilee admitted.

**Maysilee:** I want to see French Toast Mafia walk out that door.

Annie nodded. The two of them walked out of the meeting room. They sat in the living room and Effie appeared on the screen.

"Hello House Guests. Annie, please make your nominations," Effie said.

"I nominate Katniss and Johanna," Annie nominated.

"Alright. Now the three of you can each pick one person to compete in the Veto. Annie first," Effie stated.

"I choose Clove," Annie stated firmly.

**Annie:** I chose Clove because she has good luck in these competitions.

"I choose Foxface," Johanna quickly stated.

**Johanna:** I thought Annie was going to say Foxface. I wasn't aware I said Foxface until it was too late.

"I choose Peeta," Katniss finished.

"Alright. Everyone head to the backyard for the Veto competition," Effie read.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the backyard. The six competitors are looked into cage. They all had on leopard ear headbands. Maysilee was also in a leopard ear headband.<p>

"AH!" Maysilee read. "The leopards are escaping from the zoo. Who ever can get their keys unstuck from their cage and unlock their door first wins the power of Veto. Go!"

Everyone started to work at their keys. Clove and Foxface got ahead very quickly. Annie started to catch up. Johanna and Katniss were a bit behind. Peeta hadn't even started with his keys.

**Peeta:** Throwing a competition couldn't have been easier.

Clove got her keys out but she dropped them and they landed out of her reach. Foxface got her keys out and she unlocked her door. She ran out. Maysilee pushed a button and all the other door opened. Clove held her arms out and Foxface quickly filled them. The two off them shared a nice long hug.

"Congratulations Foxface. We'll have your decision in a few moments," Effie announced.

* * *

><p>Everyone started to file inside and to the living room. Clove stopped Foxface.<p>

"Hey princess. Remember not to use the Veto," Clove whispered.

Foxface nodded. She pulled Clove into a side hug. The two of them walked over to the group.

"Alright. Welcome back everyone. Foxface, please stand and tell everyone your decision," Effie said.

Foxface stood. She looked at Katniss and Johanna. She raised her middle fingers.

"F*** you two. I'm not saving either of you two," Foxface said.

**Foxface:** Neither of them have done anything to convince me to you the Veto on them.

"Alrighty then. Well it's time for the voting to begin. Neither of the nominees will Vote. Annie, you will only vote in the event of a tie. Clove, you're first," Effie told everyone.

**Clove:** I vote to evict Katniss.

**Foxface:** I vote to evict Katniss.

**Jett:** I vote to evict Katniss.

**Cato:** I vote to evicted Katniss.

**Marvel: **I vote to evict Katniss.

**Maysilee:** I vote to evict Katniss.

**Brutus:** I vote to evict Katniss.

**Haymitch:** I vote to evict Katniss.

**Peeta:** I vote to evict Johanna.

**Madge:** I vote to evict Katniss.

Madge walked into the living room and sat down.

"The votes are in. By a vote of 9-1, Katniss you have been evicted from the Big Brother house," Effie announced.

"Do I go get my bag?" Katniss asked.

Katniss started to walk to the bedrooms.

"Katniss, Big Brother will get your bags for you," Effie called.

Katniss started to walk to the door. She hugged Johanna then she walked out the door. She walked up to Effie and gave her a hug.

"Katniss. How are you feeling?" Effie asked.

"I'm not shocked but I'm not happy," Katniss replied.

"Why do you think French Toast Mafia was figured out so quickly?"

"Someone must have heard us. I gotta ask Effie. Were there any secret alliances in the house? We couldn't have been the only one."

"Clove, Foxface, Maysilee, Annie, Cato, Marvel, and Jett teamed up and made an alliance called Victorious Secret," Effie admitted.

Katniss made a shocked face.

"They did a good job of keeping their alliance a Secret and winning HOH. One of them have been in charge every week," Katniss sighed.

Effie nodded. "Well it was great to have you in the house. See you on finally night."

The two girl shook hands and Katniss walked away.

"For now, lets eavesdrop on the house guests," Effie declared.

* * *

><p>Peeta walked through the living room and into the Superhero room. All the guys were living out of that room. Him, Cato, Marvel, Brutus, Haymitch, and Jett.<p>

The girls all sat around the counter talking.

Cato and Marvel were sitting on the couch talking.

Everyone seemed relatively calm but it was clear that no one was.

* * *

><p><em>We have lost Enobaria and Katniss? Who will become the next HOH? Who will they nominate? What will unfold next time in Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: So I finally have free time! Dance is over for the year. I have some free time on my schedule now. So I'm done Friendship Only Goes So Far and one of my best friends actually read and enjoyed it. So here is the long awaited chapter 15.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Jett.**

Everyone was standing in partners outside. They were all dressed like farmers.

Clove and Jett (red)  
>Foxface and Marvel (orange)<br>Maysilee and Cato (yellow)  
>Johanna and Peeta (green)<br>Annie and Brutus (blue)  
>Madge and Haymitch (purple)<p>

Annie grabbed a card and stood in front of everyone.

"Hello everyone. It's time for the Head Of Household competition. Though I can not win, I will be competing to make the teams even. One member of each team will be throwing corn stalks into other teams baskets. But you have to only throw your team's corn. The other team member will be holding the basket up. The last team still holding their basket will decide who, out of the two of them, will be HOH. Also, the first two teams to drop their basket will be the have-nots," Annie read.

The Sevina twins look at each other.

**Clove and Jett:** If we win, Clove is going to be HOH. _And, for once, I'm not blackmailing him. _

"And to be fair, there is one girl and one boy on each team," Annie finished. "Get into position."

All the guys except Peeta walked over to the basket. Johanna took theirs.

**Johanna:** I am stronger than Peeta will ever be.

Jett looked at his little sister. They shared a look. The buzzer rang. The collectors grabbed their first stalk. Everyone ran towards the basket. Their was a silent agreement to get Johanna. Peeta threw a stalk into Haymitch's basket.

**Johanna: **Holy s***. That basket was heavy enough without all the stalks of corn in there.

The rope was slipping from her hand. It slipped and they were out.

"F***!" she yelled. "Peeta! We're out and have-nots!"

Peeta sighed and dropped his stalk of corn. He walked over to where Johanna was sitting. Everyone started to target Haymitch. He dropped the basket.

**Haymitch:** That damn basket was f****** heavy.

Everyone was playing until it was down it Clove/Jett and Maysilee/Cato. Clove threw another stalk into Cato's basket and he shifted.

**Cato:** My arms were burning, my shoulders were killing me, and I was in pain. Jett looked sturdy as a rock.

**Jett: **This wasn't that big of a stretch from working on my grandpa's farm with Clove and Cephas in the summer.

The two boys matched eyes.

"Clove and I have been working on our grandpa's farm since we were five. That's eighteen years. I'm not moving anytime soon," Jett told him.

"I can't do it Maysilee. My arms are burning," Cato yelled to his team mate.

Maysilee threw a stalk into Jett's basket then sighed.

"Let go. Give it to the Sevinas," she sighed.

Cato let go of the basket. Maysilee walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Jett lowered his basket and jumped over it. He picked up his twin into a hug.

"We won!" he yelled.

Clove wrapped her arms around her brother.

**Clove:** Thank you Grandpa Kentwell for having me and my brothers work on your farm in the summer.

**Jett:** Thanks to our Grandpa Kentwell for forcing us to help on the farm.

"Well Clove and Jett. Who will be Head of Household?" Annie asked.

"Clove is going to take it," Jett said.

Foxface stole the key and ran to Clove. She pulled the raven haired girl into a hug. She placed the key around Clove's neck.

* * *

><p>Madge was sitting behind Johanna, putting her hair into a braid.<p>

"This sucks," Johanna muttered.

"Try being a have-not every week," Madge sighed. "You know, we're not all the different."

"Explain," Johanna said.

**Johanna:** I am nothing like that blonde idiot.

"We both were in an alliance that was exposed very quickly. We both survived losing our alliance. We're still here even though we have no one who wanted to be here with us," Madge explained.

"Are you saying we should work together?" Johanna asked.

"No. I'm saying we should form an alliance with other outcasts. Haymitch and Peeta," Madge stated.

"What about us?" Haymitch asked as he and Peeta entered the room.

"We should form an alliance," Madge stated.

"Named?" Peeta asked.

"The Abusement Park," Johanna said.

"Yes!" Haymitch yelled.

"No," Madge said.

"The Mighty Midgets?" Peeta suggested.

"Yes!" Haymitch yelled.

"The only one of us that is semi short is Madge," Johanna stated.

"The Flaming Marshmallows?" Madge suggested.

"Yes!" Haymitch yelled.

"No," Johanna stated. "Only I am allowed to make up team names that include food when I'm hungry."

"Spider Pigs?" Haymitch suggested.

"N- Actually, that's not half bad," the other three said in sync. "We are now The Spider Pigs."

* * *

><p>"Spider Pigs? Really?" Clove asked Foxface.<p>

"Ya," Foxface stated.

"How did you find out again?" Maysilee asked.

"Well, I was determining if I could fit into one of the cupboards. I just shut the door as Madge and Johanna walked in. They started talking about forming an alliance so I stayed quiet and listened. They agreed to an alliance which they called the Spider Pigs," Foxface explained.

Currently, everyone in Victorious Secret is sitting outside on the couches as Foxface explains what she overheard.

"New target?" Jett asked.

"No s*** genius. We can have no one working together other than us," Clove barked at her twin.

**Annie:** The only way we can keep Victorious Secret 100% safe-

**Cato:** Is to get rid of any and all alliances.

**Foxface:** And that's exactly-

**Jett:** What we are going to do.

**Clove:** I don't care who-

**Marvel:** Who we have to step on-

**Maysilee:** To stay on top.

* * *

><p>"Who wants to see my HOH room?" Clove yelled.<p>

Cheers filled the house as everyone followed Clove up to her room. She opened the door and took a first look at her new HOH room.

**Johanna:** Unlike my last alliance, we made it more than an hour and no one knows about us. But now we have to go up to Clove's HOH room. Again.

Everyone filled the room. The basket was completely packed differently.

"Cephas's turn to design my room?" Clove asked her twin.

Jett went straight for the basket without looked at his sister. He took something and threw it to his sister. It was purple silly string.

"Cephas totally packed this room," she laughed.

She walked to the basket and saw a rainbow of silly string colors.

"He is the best!" she squealed.

On the other side of the room. Foxface was looking at a picture of the twins with Marvel. Clove walked over to them.

"Think it's time to expose Spider Pigs?" Clove whispered.

Her two lighter haired comrades nodded. She walked away and leaned against the dresser.

"Johanna, Madge, Haymitch and Peeta!" she yelled. "How is the alliance, Spider Pigs, enjoying my HOH room?"

The alliance looked at Clove. The raven haired girl twirled a lock of hair around her finger as if she was waiting.

**Johanna:** The the-

**Madge:** H*** does-

**Peeta:** Clove know-

**Haymitch: **About us?

Johanna marched up to the younger girl.

"How do you know?" she demanded.

"Simple, I'm not an idiot," she hissed.

Johanna growled at the younger girl who had a smirk on her face. She turned and marched from the room. Madge, Haymitch, and Peeta followed.

"Wow. I feel so left out," Brutus said. "You guy must too. Hey! The eight of us should form an alliance."

"Sorry Brutus. I'm not working with anyone that is outside of my family or isn't Foxface," Clove said.

Brutus sighed. "Oh well. At least I know that Spider Pigs are the only alliance."

**Clove:** So naive.

* * *

><p>Brutus started to walk up to Clove's room. He knocked then walked in. Clove was in their with Foxface. Both girls were wearing cat ear headbands. Both the ears matched their hair color.<p>

"Okay. Why are you both wearing cat ears?" Brutus asked.

"While Cephas was in the house, I asked him to send animal ears in my care basket when I'm HOH and it's his turn to pack my room," Clove explained. "He sent ears for me, Jett, and Foxface."

"Okay then," Brutus said. "Well I was wondering if you would be comfortable with telling me who you are nominating."

Clove shook her head.

**Clove:** It's obvious. Plus I don't want to let him in on Victorious Secret.

"Well would you be comfortable with nominating me?" Brutus asked.

The raven haired girl sat up on her bed and looked at the elder male in shock.

"Why would you want me to nominate you? Like as a pawn?" Clove asked.

"No," he said. "As the one two go home."

"Is there something you need to talk about?" Foxface asked. "Why would you want to go home?"

"I lost Enobaria. She formed an alliance behind my back then left because of it. I just feel so alone," Brutus stated.

The two girls sat on either side of Brutus and sandwiched him into a hug.

"Don't feel like you're alone. Spider Pigs will probably leave and then everyone will be alone," Clove said.

"That's sweet girls. But don't forget that I'm eleven years older than you two. You both are young and in your prime. You two can easily make friends to help you in the game. It's harder for me. Plus, you two will have each other until someone plans to break you two up. You guys have been friends since day one. You have no idea the fear you get while working alone," Brutus stated.

The two released Brutus. He stood up and walked from the room. The two girls stood up and hugged each other.

**Foxface:** Brutus is right. We don't know what it would be like to work without someone. But we can't get rid of him for no reason. We'll completely remove Spider Pigs then maybe we'll reveal ourselves to Brutus. But then, we will be breaking up and we will be alone. I'll have to make sure my friendship with Clove is completely solid before then. I can't take any risks.

* * *

><p>Madge and Johanna sat at the counter eating slop.<p>

"This sucks," Johanna stated.

"I know. But you get use to it over time," Madge said referring to the slop.

"I meant having your second alliance exposed the same day you formed it. It has happened to me twice," Johanna said.

"Well at least we don't have to waste our energy trying to pretend we aren't an alliance," Madge sighed.

"Maybe we'll be okay," Johanna said before dropping her bowl in the sink.

Madge did the same then the two went outside. The cupboards opened. Clove and Foxface, both still wearing their cat ears, crawled out.

"First of all, that was so much fun. I'm surprised that it's so easy to fit in there. Second, you were right, you can hear everything that happens outside of the cupboard from in there," Clove laughed.

The redhead also laughed. "I know."

* * *

><p>Clove ran through the living room, clearly on a sugar high, and to the picture board. She collected all the keys before running up the stairs. She fixed her cats ears before quickly placing all the keys into the cylinder then wrapped the strings around the keys of the two nominees and locking them away. She sprinted down stairs.<p>

"Hey everyone. It's time for the nomination ceremony," she called.

Everyone went inside. Foxface adjusted her cat ears as Clove bounded down the stairs and put the cylinder down on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as head of household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key and that person is safe. They will put the next key and so on and so forth until no keys remain." Clove pulled the first key out. "Foxy, you are safe."

"Thanks Clovely. Jett, you are safe."

"Thanks Cloverfield. Maysilee, you are safe."

"Merci Clover. Cato, you are safe."

"Thanks Clovey. Annie, you are safe."

"Thanks Four-Leaf Clover. Marvel, you are safe."

"Gracias Cloven. Brutus, you are safe."

"Thank you Clove-a-Rama. Peeta, you are safe."

There was one key left. Johanna, Made, and Haymitch sat empty handed. Peeta slowly pulled out the last key.

"Haymitch. You are safe."

"Thanks Clovery."

"I have nominated you, Johanna, and you, Madge, for eviction. You both have been in alliances with people that have been a thorn in my side since day one. They we risks to me. So you are. That's why you're on the block. But Haymitch and Peeta, don't get too comfortable. If either of them come down, one of you will take their place. This nomination ceremony has been adjourned," Clove finished.

**Clove:** I did what's best for me and Victorious Secret. But what was up with all of the nicknames.

**Johanna:** I'll take obvious results for 2000, Jerry.

**Madge:** Here we go again.

**Haymitch and Peeta:** Hashtag _Scared._

* * *

><p><em>Who will win the power of Veto? And will it be used to save either Johanna or Madge? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: So I'm back. My team won second in the B event in Every Night Except Wednesday Night Basketball. The whole school started calling it that because it was supposed to be Wednesday Night Basketball but we never played it on a Wednesday until playoffs. Don't question my school! Here's chapter 16.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Jett.**

Jett followed Clove as she took the key cylinder to her room. Foxface made sure to follow him. The three of them went into the room. Clove flopped onto her bed. Foxface sat next to her and Jett took the couch.

"Who's going up if one of them come down?" Jett asked.

"Stop making me think!" Clove muttered.

"We need to plan ahead," he complained.

"In that case, you," Clove hissed.

"Clove!" Jett whined.

"Fine. Peeta," she stated. "Now either put on some cat ears or leave."

Jett stood up. He walked from the room.

"I love your family," Foxface said.

* * *

><p>Maysilee and Annie were sitting on the ground in the kitchen.<p>

"Ready?" Annie asked.

The two girl held their right legs out to the side. The started to rotate their legs and jump over it and make sure they kept their hands out of the way. Haymitch walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He ran into Maysilee and the two of the collapsed.

"Sorry Mays. You okay?" Haymitch asked.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm great. I couldn't have crashed into a better person," he smiled.

Maysilee blushed. Haymitch stood up and walked outside.

"Someone has a crush," Annie cooed.

**Annie:** Hayslee? That works.

* * *

><p>Cato and Marvel were hanging out with Clove. They lifted her up by her arms. They set her down at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"See you later," she called.

**Clove: **I don't know why but I was just called to my room.

Clove ran up the stairs and opened her door.

"Oh god," she breathed.

In the corner of her room, she saw the door to Pandora's Box. She grabbed the card and read it aloud.

"Hello Head of Household. You have the honor of going into Pandora's Box. Opening the box will result in either something good for you or the house. Here's what you are deciding on," she read.

Her eyes rose to the monitor. The trailer for Detention started to play. Clove put her hands to her mouth. This was her favorite movie.

"Oh my yes!" she laughed.

She grabbed the second card.

"Being a huge fan of horror movies, you will get to spend the next little while, you get to spend the next hour and a bit watching a great horror movie," she read. "I'm totally going to open Pandora's box."

Clove pushed the door open and walked in. She grabbed a thing of popcorn and a large drink. She also grabbed a couple boxes of candy. She took a seat in a plush chair as the movie started.

"Paranormal Activity?" she said. "Oh my God. Worst horror movie ever."

* * *

><p>The blocker started to rise. Everyone ran in and Jett grabbed the card.<p>

"House guests. As a special treat, you all will get to watch the horror movie, Detention. Whether you are a have or a have-not, you can enjoy movie snacks. Have fun, sit back, relax, and enjoy the movie," Jett read.

"I'm Taylor Fisher and I'm a b****. Beauty. Intelligence. Talent. Charisma. Hoobastank. What? They're good," Foxface and Maysilee said in union. "Best movie ever."

Everyone sat around the couch.

"Wait a minute," Jett stated. "Where's Clove? This is her favorite movie ever."

**Jett:** I know for a fact Clove is going to kill me if I watch Detention without her. Oh well.

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped as Detention ended. Clove's door finally opened and she came out.<p>

"Hey Clove. You missed watching Detention. What were you doing up there?" Maysilee asked.

Clove knocked the popcorn off the counter. She walked up to her room and screamed into her pillow.

**Clove:** I hate you, Big Brother! You made me watch Paranormal Activity while everyone else got to watch my favorite movie!

Foxface came into Clove's room and knocked on the door. Foxface flopped onto the bed and Clove looked at her.

"I missed seeing my favorite movie," Clove mumbled.

Foxface sat up and rubbed her back.

**Foxface:** Poor Clove.

* * *

><p>Johanna, Madge, Peeta, and Haymitch all sat together out by the pool.<p>

"On a scale of 1 to 10, we're screwed," Peeta said.

Haymitch knocked the younger boy into the pool.

"You're an idiot," the three elders said in union.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone!" Clove called. "It's time to pick players for the Veto competition!"<p>

Everyone came into the living room.

"Only six players will compete in the Veto competition. The Head of Household, the two nominees, and three other players chosen by random draw. Would the two nominees please join me up here?" Clove read.

Johanna and Madge stood on either side of Clove.

"As HOH, I will pick first," Clove announced.

She dug around in the bag until she pulled out a chip.

"My hand must be attracted to this chip because it's my Foxy!" she stated.

Foxface ran up to Clove and hugged her. Johanna reached into the bag. She pulled out a chip.

"Marvel," she stated.

Marvel tuck out his tongue. He ram up and stood next to Johanna. Madge pulled out a chip.

"Brutus," she whispered.

**Jett:** The only person not in an alliance? Brutus is so screwed.

"I also have to choose a host for the Veto competition. I choose Jett," Clove announced.

Jett stood up and tried to hug his twin. She ducked his hug.

"No," she hissed. "Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck," Clove finished.

* * *

><p>Brutus laid on the couch outside. Foxface and Annie approached him and sat down.<p>

"We need to ask you something," Annie stated.

**Brutus:** When the two redheads come up to me, I already know what they are going to ask me.

"We need you to play to your fullest in the next HOH challenge," Foxface stated.

Brutus sat up shocked.

"We need it to be four against two. We all know that alliances easily try to dominate the games. We have gotten rid of every alliance so far," Annie pointed out.

**Foxface and Annie:** We totally just lied to Brutus. _We need him to play well but there is alliance you just can't get rid of. _Also known as Victorious Secret.

"I'll do it," Brutus said.

* * *

><p>Jett ran out of the diary room dressed like Mario. In a terrible Italian accent, he yelled.<p>

"It's-a competition time. Yahoo!"

"You suck at Italian accents Jett!" Clove yelled.

* * *

><p>A bunch of Marios and Peaches walked into the backyard.<p>

"Welcome! It's'a Mario time. Just get-a through the course and punch Bowser down. That's-a all you have to-a do," Jett said.

"Seriously Jett," Clove hissed. "Stop trying to talk with an Italian accent."

"Go-a!" Jett yelled.

Nimble and agile Clove and Foxface got very ahead very fast. Johanna was right behind them.

**Johanna:** I refuse to lose to the two youngest female players in the game. They are out to get me and the rest of the Spider Pigs.

Clove nodded at the redhead next to her. She sped up and took the lead. She made it to her Bowser cutout and punched him. He fell and Foxface pressed her button.

"Congratulations Foxface! You-a have won the golden power-a Veto," Jett announced.

"Okay. Jettison, if you do not stop speaking in the f****** accent, I'm disowning you," Clove hissed before hugging her best friend.

* * *

><p>Foxface walked up to Clove's room. She knocked on the door before walking in.<p>

"Hey Clovely," she cooed.

**Foxface:** Right now, I'm going to Clove's room just to see how we sit and what she thinks I should do. We're getting close to half way and that's almost going to be the end of Victorious Secret. I want to make sure that Clove and I will be the final two no matter what. I don't care if I need to step on Jett to get up there. If he is a road block, I will take him down to make sure that Clove and I make it to the very end. He is not my friend. Clove is.

"Hey Foxy. What's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see what you wanted me to do," she said.

"I kind of want to take Madge down and put up Peeta," Clove admitted. "Put two people who are more of threats side by side."

Foxface nodded. She flopped down next to the raven haired girl.

"So what were you really doing during Detention?" the redhead asked.

* * *

><p>Foxface walked through the living room to the picture board. She didn't look long before walking to the backyard and opening the door.<p>

"Hey everyone. It's time for the Veto ceremony," Foxface called.

Everyone came in and sat down in the living room.

"This is the Veto ceremony. Clove has nominated Johanna and Madge for eviction. But I have to power to Veto one of her nominations. This is traditionally when I give you both a chance to plead your case. But I already know what I'm doing and you guys can't change my mind," Foxface stated.

**Johanna:** When Foxface said what she did, I knew I was screwed.

"I have decided to use the Power of Veto on Madge," Foxface said.

Madge burst into tears. She ran up to Foxface and hugged her. Foxface put the necklace around Madge's neck and she went and sat on the couch. She wiped tears from her eyes.

**Madge:** I owe Foxface and Clove so much. They saved my life this week. They are great. I can't believe I said this.

"Clove, since I just vetoed one of your nominations, you have to name a replacement nominee," Foxface said.

"Since everything worked out for me and Foxface, Peeta, you're up," Clove said.

Peeta walked over to his new chair and took a seat. Foxface stood up.

"This Veto ceremony is adjourned," she announced.

Foxface shut the box signalling the end of the ceremony.

* * *

><p><em>Who will leave the Big Brother house? Johanna or Peeta? And who will be crowned the new Head of Household? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition. <em>


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Okay. I have one simple request for you guys. Please don't take it the wrong way. I don't want to be thought of as a bitch. But I need you guys to stop breathing down my neck for Clato. I promise you all that there will be Clato. I wouldn't be me if I discarded Clato. I just need time to think about how I'm going to play it off in this story with Clove and Foxface and Jett. I know what I want for the the finally. I have to what I have to do for it to happen. But if you guys don't stop breathing down my neck, I may just evict Cato or Clove. I need time. Please give me time. I'm sorry to sound like a bitch, but it needed to be said. Sorry. Here's the chapter. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Jett.**

Madge ran up the stairs to Clove's HOH room. She burst in. Clove and Foxface were sitting in there. Madge started fanning her eyes.

"Oh my God!" Madge cried. "I own you two my life."

"Why?" Clove asked.

**Clove:** I'm not a retard. I get why Madge owes us her life. We saved her.

**Foxface:** But she doesn't need to tell us that. This was more strategy for us. She isn't a threat.

**Clove:** Johanna is a threat. Peeta a little bit of a threat. Madge is a lump on a log.

**Foxface:** It would be a waste of an HOH to just get rid of Madge while Johanna, Peeta, and Haymitch are in the house.

"You hate me," Madge said. "Don't even try to deny it. I know it. But you two took me off the block."

"And?" Foxface asked.

"Hello? You saved me!" Madge cried.

The two young girls looked at each other. They both developed devious smiles. Madge lost her smile.

**Madge:** When I see the looks on the girls faces, I felt terror filling my veins.

"Throw it," Clove said.

"What?" Madge asked.

"Let me make this clear," Foxface said standing up. "You'll be at our bidding until the end of the next eviction. No matter what happens."

Madge brushed her blonde hair back.

"I guess I am," Madge sighed.

The young girls smiled.

* * *

><p>Johanna was sitting outside with Annie and Maysilee.<p>

"I need to ask," Johanna hissed. "Why the h*** do you guys think Clove and Foxface would take Madge off the block? Clove and Foxface have hated Madge since day one."

**Maysilee:** Honestly, none of knew what Clove and Foxface were planning. We're going to work together until it's just us but I guess we're at the point where our alliance it's that close. I'm actually a little sad about it. If we are going to work together, we need to work together until it IS just us.

"Probably strategy," the blonde replied.

"I can't ague that I AM the bigger threat," Johanna boasted.

Annie blew her hair of her face.

**Annie: **She's so hotheaded. What the h***?

* * *

><p>The guys were all in the superhero room. Cato was spiking up the front of his hair blindly.<p>

"Your hair looks stupid," Haymitch barked.

"And you're an a** hole," Cato hissed.

The two guys stood up and marched towards each other. Brutus quickly got between the two of them.

"Cato, go bug Clove. Haymitch, go bug Maysilee," Brutus instructed.

The two guys walked off. Clove marched in.

"I hate you, Brutus," she hissed.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting around outside. Johanna was braiding Madge's hair. Madge was braiding Annie's hair. Annie was braiding Maysilee's hair. Maysilee was braiding Foxface's hair. Foxface was braiding Clove's raven hair. Clove was braiding Jett's long hair.<p>

"Jett, I've determined something. If I can braid your hair, you need to get it cut," Clove said to her brother.

"What _are_ you braiding my hair?" Jett demanded.

"Johanna doesn't want her hair braided but I'm bored and I decided to use your hair," Clove explained.

* * *

><p>Jett and Cato were in the kitchen. Cato was sitting at the bar while Jett was stirring something on the stove.<p>

"What are you making?" Cato asked.

"Vegetarian soup," Jett said.

"Ew. Why?" Cato asked.

"My older brother, Cephas, for the longest time, didn't eat meat. Clove started doing that at the same time as him and hasn't eaten meat since. She isn't a vegan because she eats dairy, but she refuses to eat meat," Jett explained.

"What about bacon? How does someone not eat bacon?" Jett asked.

"She'll only eat meat if it is chocolate covered bacon," Jett said.

**Jett:** I have never understood my siblings love of chocolate covered bacon. They both don't eat meat but they love chocolate covered bacon. I don't get how they can even eat it! It is disgusting!

"So how does she do it? I don't know anyone who can go without meat," Cato said.

"She has her chocolate covered bacon, then she eats tofu, eggs, nuts, and a lot of peanut butter," Jett explained.

Cato gagged at the thought of tofu.

"How the f*** does she even eat tofu?" Cato demanded.

"It actually isn't half bad. I grew custom to the taste in the period while my parents made the whole family eat it to support Clove and Cephas. They eventually dropped it and started to make meat and tofu," Jett explained.

**Cato:** Dear Sevina family. How do you eat tofu? Why would you let them happen to them?

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around in the living. Clove was drumming her fingers on her lap. Annie was putting Maysilee's hair in a side braiding. Madge was breathing really heavy. The Spider Pigs were whispering to each other.<p>

"House guests," Effie announced. "It is time for the live eviction."

Everyone turned towards Effie.

"But first we have some questions from the audience," Effie stated.

The camera flashed to a blonde haired girl in the audience.

"Hi. I'm Delly. My question is for Madge," she said. "What do you really think of Clove and Foxface saving you?"

"Honestly Delly, I'm convinced that those two have big hearts. I feel like they truly do care about me and that they are very intelligent being," Madge said.

The camera turned to a darker male.

"Hello. I am Beetee. Jett, who do you think Clove would take to the final two if it came down to her decision between you and Foxface?"

"I don't get why you are asking me that but Clove is my sister so I hope she would take me," Jett said.

"Last question," Effie announced.

The camera turned to a pale women with dark brown hair.

"Hey, I'm Cecelia. Cato, I think we all want to know if you still like Clove."

Cato looked down and blushed. The house all laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Cecelia laughed.

"Okay. Well it is time for the live eviction. Johanna and Peeta, neither of you will vote. Clove, as the current head of household, you will not vote either. one by one, everyone else will enter the diary room one by one and cast their vote to evict. Maysilee, you are first," Effie announced.

Maysilee got up and walked to the diary room.

"Maysilee, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Johanna."

"Annie is next. Annie, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Johanna."

"Brutus is up. Brutus, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Johanna."

"Haymitch is next. Haymitch, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Peeta."

"Cato's up. Cato, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Johanna."

"Marvel's up. Marvel, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Johanna."

"It's official. With five votes to evict, Johanna will be leaving the house tonight. Let's see how the rest of the votes fall. Jett's turn. Jett, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Johanna."

"Foxface is next. Foxface, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Johanna."

"Madge is last to vote. Madge, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Johanna. Sorry Jo."

"It's official. Johanna will be leaving the house tonight. Lets give the news to the house guests."

Effie turned to her camera.

"House guests. When I reveal the result of the vote, the evicted house guest will just have a few moments to grab their bags, say goodbye, and walk out the front door," Effie announced. "By a vote of 8-1, Johanna, you will be leaving the Big Brother house."

Johanna said nothing. She said goodbye to the Spider Pigs and grabbed her bag before exiting. She walked up to Effie and hugged her.

"Wow," Effie said. "It is the great Johanna."

"Just show me my goodbye messages," Johanna scoffed.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove: <strong>V-I-C-T-O-R-

**Foxface: **I-O-U-S

**Maysilee: **S-E-C-R-E-T

**Annie: **You are a victim of Victorious Secret.

**Marvel: **We've been together for so long.

**Cato:** We've been picking everyone off. And you were our target.

**Jett: **Effie, please make sure these are shown in order.

**Madge:** So sorry, beautiful. This was a corner I was backed into.

* * *

><p>"Just stay there Johanna. In a moment, we will have our HOH challenge," Effie announced.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was lined up in the backyard. Clove was off to the side.<p>

"Hello everyone. It is time for the HOH competition. Clove, as outgoing Head of Household, you are unable to compete. All you need to do is complete the sliding puzzle in front of you. Good luck," Effie announced.

A buzzer sounded so everyone started on their puzzle. Jett, Foxface, and Maysilee were the leaders. Maysilee finished her puzzle and pushed her buzzer

"Congratulations Maysilee. You are the new Head of Household," Effie announced.

Clove ran at Maysilee and hugged her. She put the key around her neck.

* * *

><p><em>Who is in danger with Maysilee in charge? Who will she nominate? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. How are you all? I need someone to do me a favor. Remind me to never wear jeans and a black three-quarter sleeve shirt on a day when it is hotter outside than it is my house. I have a favor to ask. Search up ****_Darkness Rising. _****The author should be Heaven VS Hell. It is a Sonic the Hedgehog story. My best friend and I made the Heaven VS Hell account and I wrote the first chapter of the first story. We only have a single chapter up but we would love you if you could go read it. If You can't find it, go under my favorite authors and our account is favorited. Also, could you maybe get me to thirty reviews. As soon as I get to thirty reviews, I promise I'll put Clato in this story. That's the deal. Do with it as you will. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Jett.**

Maysilee and Annie walked into the neon room. They started to celebrate. Clove and Foxface ran in and started to celebrate with them.

"We have fabulous news," Foxface squealed.

"Which is?" Maysilee asked.

"You know how we saved Madge?" Clove asked.

"Ya. We were going to ask you guys about that," Annie stated. "What was it about?"

"Madge isn't a big threat. We can leave her like a lump on a log. Also, she agreed to do whatever we tell her to until the end of this eviction," Foxface explained.

The blond and the other redhead looked at each other. They then pulled the younger girls into a hug.

**Maysilee:** I am suddenly okay with what they did. I mean they can get Madge to do anything.

**Annie:** Those two are geniuses.

"Genius," Maysilee admitted with her arm around Clove's shoulders.

* * *

><p>Madge paced back and forth. Haymitch and Peeta approached her.<p>

"Hey," Peeta said.

"Hello," Madge whispered.

"What's bugging you?" Haymitch asked the blonde.

"Nothing," Madge lied.

**Madge: **Arg! I can't tell Peeta or Haymitch that I'm under Clove and Foxface's control. I feel like they are going to make me attack them.

"We aren't stupid, Madge. We can tell something's wrong," Peeta declared.

"I guess I should start from the beginning," Madge said.

**Madge:** I can't help it! I have to tell them.

* * *

><p>Brutus and Marvel were in the Superhero room. They were building a blanket, mattress, and pillow fort. Foxface walked into the room.<p>

**Foxface:** I walk into the Superhero room to tell Marvel that Victorious Secret needs to talk about what we are planning to do this week. But when I walk in there, I see the two man children building a blanket fort. I never took Brutus for being that childish but seeing this, it proved to me that there is more that meets the eye.

"What are you doing?" Foxface asked.

The two guys crawled out of the fort and stood before the small redhead.

"We are having fun. What are you doing?" Marvel stated.

"Marvel, come with me for a minute. I need to talk to you," Foxface instructed.

The two boys exchanged looks. The younger male walked off with the redhead. The older male went back to working on their fort.

**Brutus:** As much as I wanted to see what was going on with those two, Foxface kind of scares me even though she's so sweet and kind. That girl is scary. Like Clove. I see why those two easily hit it off in the beginning of the game.

* * *

><p>Maysilee burst out of the diary room.<p>

"Who wants to see my HOH room?" Maysilee yelled.

The house burst into cheers. Everyone followed Maysilee up to her room. She unlocked the door and burst in. Everyone walked in. Maysilee started poking through her care basket while everyone was looking at pictures. Clove and Foxface were looking at a picture of little Maysilee. She was in a light blue ball gown. Her blonde hair was curly and she had a little tiara in her hair. She was standing next to another young blonde that looked very similar to her and there was a blonde woman who was clearly a bride.

"Her mom's wedding?" Clove whispered.

"I guess so. She did mention that her parents were divorced and her mom remarried. Her dad never remarried," Foxface whispered back.

**Clove and Foxface:** I don't get why anyone would actually send that picture. _It was really cute but I feel like it could be a bit of a sad memory. _

Clove set the picture down and put it on its face. The two young girls walked away from the picture. Annie saw a picture laying down. She walked over and stood it up. She walked over to the blonde. She pulled out a mint shampoo.

"Really?" the redhead asked.

* * *

><p>Jett walked into the Superhero room and saw the fort.<p>

"What the f***?" Jett asked.

**Jett:** I did not expect to see the Superhero torn apart and made into a fort.

Marvel came into the room with Brutus following him.

"Do you guys know anything about this?" Jett asked.

"Ya!" Marvel laughed.

"We turned the guys room into the most awesome room ever!" Brutus exclaimed.

**Jett:** I'm in a house of fully grown children.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone!" Maysilee called. "It's time for the havehave-not competition! Get changed and meet me in the backyard."

* * *

><p>The two teams walked outside. The teams were Foxface, Clove, Annie, Madge, and Jett were one team. Cato, Marvel, Brutus, Haymitch and Peeta were the other team. Both teams were dress like party people. There was the gold team (girls and Jett) and the silver team (all they guys except Jett). The girls had on shirt sequin covered dresses while the guys had metallic dress shirts and black pants. Maysilee came outside in a full length pink sequined dress.<p>

"Hey everyone! Welcome to the Big Brother Bar. As you can see behind me, there are nine drinks named after evicted house guests or after dissolved alliances. Such as the Ferocious Finnick or French Toast Mafia. Except, only one of you will get the shot your team selected. The others will get regular shots. All you need to do is guess who got the disgusting shot. First team to five points wins. Gold team, you're first," Maysilee announced.

The gold team took their spots.

"Please select your drink," Maysilee said.

"The Ferocious Finnick," Annie said.

**Cato:** There is no surprise that Annie would pick the Finnick drink.

"The Ferocious Finnick is salmon, tuna, and vodka," Maysilee announced.

Maysilee put the tray of drinks down. She gave everyone their shot. They all took their shots. Everyone kept a straight face except for Clove. She spit the drink into the glass and started coughing.

"We think Clove took the bad shot," Cato said.

"Sorry silver team. Annie took the bad shot," Maysilee announced.

Maysilee made a mark under the gold team's name on the chalkboard.

"Silver team, select your shot," Maysilee read.

"We choose the Coke and Katniss," Peeta said.

"The Coke and Katniss is Coke, katniss roots, and primrose flowers," Maysilee announced.

She brought the shots to the table. She gave each of the boys a shot. They all took them then made disgusted faces.

**Marvel:** My plan was for all of us to act disgusted. See? I'm not just a hat rack!

"Marvel," Clove said.

"Correct gold team," Maysilee said.

"Your fake faces don't trick me. I have two brothers," Clove stated to the silver team.

Maysilee made another mark under the gold team. She turned to them.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"The Gross Glimmer," Clove laughed.

**Clove:** I only picked the Gross Glimmer because they pretty much called Glimmer gross. Ha!

"The Gross Glimmer is beets, strawberries, and Captain Morgan," Maysilee explained.

She took the shots to the table. They were all pinkish. All the team took their shots. They all kept straight faces.

"We're going to guess Foxface," Cato said.

"Sorry silver. It was Jett who took the bad shot," Maysilee said.

**Jett:** I know it sounds crazy but the shot didn't taste all that bad.

Maysilee marked a third mark for the gold team. She looked to the silver team.

"Your next shot?" she asked.

"Um, French Toast Mafia?" Haymitch said.

"The French Toast Mafia is french toast and whiskey," Maysilee stated.

**Maysilee:** None of these drinks even sounded decent.

She took the shots and gave them to the boys. They took their shots. Peeta looked like he was about to throw up.

**Peeta:** I have a horrible gag reflex.

"Peeta," Clove said.

"Peeta, that was so obvious," Maysilee commented. "Ya. It was him."

She marked off the forth mark for the gold team.

"One more point for the gold team and they win. You need to win every round to be haves. Gold team, please select your shot," Maysilee said.

"We'll take the Ginger Gale," Madge said.

"The ginger gale is ginger, beef jerky, and sprite," Maysilee told the gold team.

She brought the shots over and gave them out. The team took their shots. They all gave the silver team blank stares.

"Clove?" Cato asked.

"Sorry silver team. Foxface took the bad-"

"It wasn't actually that bad," Foxface interrupted.

"The not-that-bad shot. So the gold team will be haves for this week. Sorry silver. You guys will be the have-nots for this week," Maysilee said.

**Cato: **I am actually scared. I don't know how I'm going to handle being a have-not.

* * *

><p>The blocker rose. There was salmon and skittles on the table. Everyone walked in and Maysilee grabbed the card.<p>

"Have-nots, in addition to slop, you guys will also have some salmon and skittle. Have-nots, this feast is just for you," Maysilee read.

"At least we have a protein," Cato sighed.

* * *

><p>Maysilee, Annie, Clove and Foxface were in Maysilee's HOH room.<p>

"So who should I nominate?" Maysilee asked.

"Haymitch and Peeta. Don't forget. Clove and I have Madge wrapped around our finger for this week," Foxface said before yawning.

"She has a point," Annie said.

**Annie: **Clove and Foxface are right. They control Madge for this week. They have no power over Haymitch and Peeta. It would be safer to nominate them.

* * *

><p>Haymitch and Peeta started to march into the kitchen where Clove and Foxface were eating some of Jett's vegetarian soup.<p>

**Haymitch: **We decided it was time to confront Clove and Foxface about blackmailing Madge.

Haymitch and Peeta walked up behind the girls and spun them around on their stools. They crossed their arms.

"May we help you?" Clove asked.

"You blackmailed Madge making her do your bidding since you saved her!" Haymitch yelled.

"Hey Clove. They finally put two and two together," Foxface said to her raven haired counterpart.

"You two will pay," Peeta hissed.

The two blonde males marched away.

"They are so stupid and naive," Clove said.

"We are working way more angles," Foxface agreed.

* * *

><p>Maysilee walked to the picture board and took all of the keys. She walked up to her room and started to fill the cylinder. She walked downstairs and opened the door to the backyard.<p>

"Hey everyone. It's time for the nomination ceremony," Maysilee called.

Everyone came inside and sat around the table. Maysilee set the cylinder on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as head of household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key and that person is safe. They will pull the next key and so so and so forth until no keys remain," Maysilee announced before pulling the first key. "Annie, you are safe."

"Thanks Maysilee. Clove, you are safe."

"Thanks Maysilee. Foxface, you are safe."

"Thanks Maysilee. Cato, you are safe."

"Thanks Maysilee. Marvel, you are safe."

"Thanks Maysilee. Jett, you are safe."

"Thanks Maysilee. Brutus, you are safe."

There was one key left. Brutus slowly pulled the key out.

"Madge, you are safe."

"Thanks Maysilee," Madge breathed.

Haymitch and Peeta exchanged glances.

"I have nominated you, Haymitch, and you, Peeta, for eviction. You both are threats. Plus, you need to watch what you say and who you say it to," Maysilee hissed.

**Maysilee:** I know exactly what I'm doing.

**Haymitch:** What does she care about what we said to Clove and Foxface? Unless, no. It's impossible. Is it.

**Peeta:** I'm so scared.

* * *

><p><em>Who will win the Power of Veto? And will it be used to save either Haymitch or Peeta? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Alright. I have good news, bad news, and funny news. The bad news is that I didn't get my requested thirty reviews on this story. The funny news is that on mine and my friends Sonic the Hedgehog story, we got two reviews talking about Clato. I laughed for probably five minutes. The good news is that, even though the four reviews didn't end up on this story, I will be giving you guys some Clato. Hold the applause and cheers. And to the person who wants longer chapters, the chapters are all at least 2000 words. Suck it up. They aren't getting longer than that. Let's get into this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Jett.**

The group cleared away from the table. Cato and Marvel dipped some salmon into slop before frying it. Clove and Annie walked up to them.

"What are you doing?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Slop battered salmon. It's better than just slop or just salmon," Cato explained.

"You want to try some?" Marvel asked the girls.

Both girls gave Marvel looks before walking away.

**Annie:** Slop battered salmon? I refuse to try that unless I have to.

* * *

><p>Madge was sitting outside on the couches. Foxface and Clove walked up to her. She looked at the younger girls.<p>

**Madge:** I'm very concerned when Clove and Foxface approach me. They do not look in any way happy.

"Hello," Madge whispered.

"Why would you tell them?" Clove demanded.

"Excuse me?" the blonde asked quietly.

"We're not stupid. You told Haymitch and Peeta about our little private deal," Foxface hissed.

"Give us one good reason why we should let you stay in this f****** game," Clove barked.

"You guys are f****** with me," Madge stated.

"Excuse me?" Foxface growled.

"They didn't say anything to you. Your just trying to freak me out because you somehow know I told them," Madge declared.

The two young girls exchanged looks before turning back to Madge.

"Let me make this clear," Clove hissed. "You weren't entirely f***** over until now."

The two young girls marched away from older blonde. Madge hid her face into her hands.

"I truly just f***** myself over by doing this," she cried.

* * *

><p>Jett marched up the stairs to Maysilee's HOH room. He went in. Maysilee was in there with Annie.<p>

"I just heard an interesting story from my sister," he said to the older girls. "Apparently Madge told Haymitch and Peeta that she agreed to do their bidding, they confronted the girls, and the girls confronted Madge. She admitted to it and now those two are targets."

"What do we do? We're all screwed if Clove and Foxface are targets," Maysilee said.

"We need to be really careful. Keep power and get the Spider Pigs out. Any mistake and we could expose Victorious Secret and screw all of ourselves," Jett declared.

"We need to backdoor Madge," Annie declared.

**Annie: **It's clear that Madge can't be trusted.

* * *

><p>Maysilee was called up to her HOH room. She walked into her room and saw the door to Pandora's box. She grabbed card number one.<p>

"Hello Head of Household. You have the honor of going into Pandora's Box. Opening the box will result in either something good for you or the house. Here's what you are deciding on," she read.

Maysilee's eyes lifted to the screen, She saw a bunch of shelves with Piggy Banks. She grabbed card number two hoping it would explain everything.

"Maysilee, you have the chose of going into Pandora's box and choosing three Piggy Banks. The max amount of money it could add you to ten thousand dollars. But please note that for every bank you pick with result in one punishment for the house," Maysilee read.

Maysilee held the card down. She paced a little bit, considering all of her options. She stopped and looked at the screen.

"I am going to open Pandora's Box," Maysilee declared.

She opened the door and walked inside. Her eyes fell upon a pink bank with black spots. She took it to the podium in the middle of the room. She grabbed the hammer and smashed it. She grabbed the card.

"Ninety bucks. Not bad," she said.

Her eyes fell upon a blue, green, and purple striped pig. She picked it up and set it one the table. She brought the hammer down on it and grabbed the card.

"Three hundred," Maysilee cooed.

She saw a golden pig. She shook her head. It had to be a trap. She grabbed it and had to smash it. She smashed it with the hammer and looked at the card.

"One dollar and eighty five cents," Maysilee whined.

**Maysilee: **I knew that the gold bank was a trap! I had to know though for sure.

"So my total is three hundred, ninety one dollars and eighty five cents," Maysilee declared.

The blonde walked to the door and tried the handle. It wouldn't open.

"Since, I'm stuck in here anyways," she said before grabbing the hammer.

* * *

><p>Clove walked into the living room and saw a bowl and a card.<p>

"Everyone!" she yelled.

Everyone came into the living room to see what Clove was yelling about. The young girl ripped open the card and started reading it.

"Sorry house guests. There has been an error in the game. So that means every have must be handcuffed to a have-not for twelve hours. All the haves will draw a name from the bowl. That is the person that they will be stuck to. In twelve hours, the keys will be given to one person. There will be two more punishments," Clove read.

"What the f***?" Marvel asked.

"Well I guess I'll draw first," Clove said.

The dark haired girl reached into the bowl and pulled out a card. She looked at it then threw it to the ground and walked towards the bedrooms. Jett caught her and held her off the ground. Foxface picked up the card and looked at it.

"Cato," she read.

Jett carried his sister towards Cato.

"Clove's left arm. She does not like having no use in her right hand," Jett said.

Foxface grabbed a pair of handcuffs. She clipped in Clove pale left wrist to Cato right one. Clove growled at her brother before putting her right arm around her best friend. Foxface reached into the bowl and pulled out a name.

"Marvel," she read.

"Your face matches your hair," Clove pointed out.

Annie grabbed a pair of handcuffs before clipping in the redhead and the curly haired male. The redhead then pulled out a name.

"Peeta," she said.

The blonde walked over to Annie. Madge clipped them in then grabbed a name.

"Haymitch," she stated.

Jett clipped the two of them in before hooking him in with Brutus. The two males high-fived.

**Cato and Clove: **So happy to be connected to this lovely lady. _Kill me now._

* * *

><p>Maysilee came down the stairs just in time to pick players for Veto. She saw everyone was handcuffed to someone else.<p>

"Who got drunk?" Maysilee asked.

"Can we just go pick players?" Clove barked.

The blonde smiled at her raven-haired counterpart. She saw that Clove was stuck to Cato. Everyone walked into the living room.

"Only six players will compete in the power of Veto competition. The Head of Household, the two nominees, and three other people chosen by random draw. Could the two nominees please join me up here?" Maysilee stated.

Peeta and Haymitch walked up next to Maysilee bringing Annie and Madge with them.

"As HOH, I will pick first," Maysilee read before pulling out a chip. "Clove."

Clove came up and brought Cato with her. Peeta reached into the bowl and grabbed a chip. He looked at it.

"Foxface," he read.

Foxface and Marvel walked up to the front. Haymitch pulled a chip out.

"Cato," he hissed.

Cato went and sat down, dragging Clove with him, then stood back up and next to Haymitch.

"You're an idiot," Clove hissed.

"I also have to choose a host for the Veto competition. I choose Jett," Maysilee declared.

Jett howled. Clove rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot," she hissed to her brother.

"Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck," Maysilee finished.

* * *

><p>Cato was dragging Clove through the house towards the backyard.<p>

"Where are we going?" Clove whined.

Cato pulled her into the backyard. Everyone was outside. The setting was clearly a date setting.

"Welcome to our date," Cato cooed.

Maysilee, Annie, and Peeta were off to the side. They were singing. Marvel and Foxface were the waiters. Madge, Haymitch, Jett, and Brutus, were the chefs. Cato dragged Clove to the table. Cato sat on one side. Clove sat on the other. Cato took Clove's small left hand in his huge right one. Marvel and Foxface walked up to the table. Foxface handed Clove a menu and Marvel handed one to Cato.

"Welcome to Big Brother Cafe. My name is Foxface and I'll be your waitress. This is Marvel. He is studying under me. What could we get you to drink?" Foxface asked.

"I'll take a water," Clove said.

"Same," Cato stated.

Foxface and Marvel walked over to the area where the chefs were set up. They returned with two waters.

"Have you decided what you would like?" Marvel asked.

"I'll take a bowl of vegetarian soup," Clove said.

"And I'll have some slop battered salmon," Cato said.

The two disappeared and brought back Clove's soup and Cato's fish. Then, everyone walked out of the backyard except for the couple.

"You know, I'm actually not that upset," Clove said.

Cato and Clove leaned in across the table. Their lips met.

* * *

><p>Maysilee came out of the diary room. She held a box up.<p>

"Keys!" she yelled.

Everyone scrambled to where Maysilee was. They all grabbed the key that was labelled with their names. They unlocked their handcuffs.

"Freedom!" Clove yelled.

"And I'm the weird idiot," Jett said.

"Yes you are," Clove stated.

* * *

><p>Jett came out of the diary room dressed like a ninja. He tripped over his own feet.<p>

"It's time for the Veto," he yelled.

* * *

><p>The competitors came out. The were all dressed in black shorts. The girls had on black tank tops and the guys had on t-shirts. Everyone had their name on their black belt in their color. They also had on a black ribbon like headband in their color. They all had on black hiking boots with laces also in their color.<p>

Maysilee was in pink.  
>Peeta was in orange.<br>Haymitch was in yellow.  
>Cato was in green.<br>Foxface was in teal.  
>Clove was in purple.<p>

There was mazes of ropes in front of each competitor.

**Clove:** What the h*** is this challenge?

**Foxface:** Thank god Clove and I are agile. This will be so easy.

"Welcome to Silent Alarm. Sneak through your maze and press your alarm to win the Veto," Jett read.

Jett climbed off his platform and face planted.

"So never going to be a ninja," Clove commented.

"Just go," Jett hissed before blowing an air horn.

Clove and Foxface took a lead. The redhead stopped.

"Go," she whispered to Clove. "Nothing's wrong."

"What?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Ow!" Foxface yelled before collapsing. "My leg."

**Clove:** Foxface's plan was absolute genius.

Clove quickly got through the maze. She pressed the button. Marvel just reached Foxface as she stood up.

"I'm good," Foxface said.

**Foxface:** My plan was to be a distraction.

She got through her maze and ran at Clove. She hugged her best friend. Jett came and put the Veto necklace on his sister. He fell again.

"This is really getting old," his sister told him.

* * *

><p>Clove and Foxface sat on the couch still dressed like ninjas. The Spider Pigs approached them.<p>

**Madge:** Our alliance needs to make amends with Clove and Foxface. We're in enough danger as it is.

"Hi," Peeta said.

"You can't change our minds. We're doing what we're doing and you can't change it," Clove barked.

The Spider Pigs looked at each other then walked away.

"Little harsh Love," Foxface pointed out.

"Whatever. It had to be said," Clove replied.

* * *

><p>Clove walked through the living room and looked at the picture board.<p>

**Clove:** I know exactly what I'm doing. And Victorious Secret agrees that this is best.

Clove opened the door to the backyard.

"Hey everyone. It's time for the Veto ceremony," she called.

Everyone came into the living room. Clove stood in front of everyone.

"This is the Veto ceremony. Foxface has nominated Peeta and Haymitch for eviction. But I have the power to Veto one of her nominations. Normally this is the time when I would give you a chance to plead your case but I already know what I'm doing. Peeta, I'm vetoing you because you're a pointless competitor. You're less of a threat. Maysilee, since I have vetoed one of your nominations , you have to name a replacement nominee," Clove finished.

Clove threw the Veto necklace to Peeta. He put it around his neck and moved onto the couch. Clove sat down next to Cato and he pulled her into him. She leaned on him.

"Madge. You're up. You lie and you can't be trusted. That's why you're on the block," Maysilee declared.

Madge moved into the nominee chair. Clove stood up again.

"This Veto ceremony is adjourned," Clove announced before shutting the Veto box.

**Madge:** I'm shocked and I'm upset.

**Haymitch:** What the h*** is going on in this house?

**Peeta:** This is so confusing.

**Maysilee and Clove:** We need to do what's best for VS. _We need to protect our alliance._

* * *

><p><em>Who will leave the Big Brother house? Madge or Haymitch? And who will become the next Head of Household? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Okay. I realize I haven't updated in over a week. I have a ton of excuses but none of them are actually valid. I've just been busy and Fanfiction never crossed my mind. Also, I'm getting sick. I actually have been writing a book that I want to be published. I get that you all are rolling your eyes so I'm not going to go through all my excuses. Here's chapter 20. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**Shout out to the guest that was my thirtieth reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: I feel like crap. I just don't have it in me. **

Clove and Foxface were sitting at the island still dressed like ninjas. They had a bowl of popcorn between them. They sat a bowl on the far counter. They were throwing the popcorn into the bowl. Maysilee came in and sat with them. She was also dressed like a ninja from the competition. She grabbed some popcorn and flicked it into her mouth.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Killing time," they said.

Cato and Marvel walked into the room dressed in grey shirts and blue jeans.

"Twinning," the three girls said in union.

Annie came into the room dressed in a white sundress with little red flowers. She had on her leopard ears from the cage challenge. Jett followed her dress in a white and grey striped shirt and a pair of shredded jeans.

"What's up?" she asked before sitting on the counter.

"Last two members of Spider Pigs going up?" she asked.

Everyone nodded. Clove and Foxface put their hands in. Everyone put their hands on top.

"We totally did this," Maysilee declared.

"We totally just made it to final seven. Just wipe off the rest of Spider Pigs then Brutus and we've won this game," Annie said.

"Victorious Secret," they all whispered.

Just then Brutus walked into the room.

"What's up?" Brutus asked completely oblivious to what they just said.

"Nothing," Clove spat out.

* * *

><p>Madge, Peeta, and Haymitch were all sitting outside in the pool.<p>

"I can't believe this happened," Madge whined.

"Does anyone else feel like there is another alliance in the house?" Haymitch asked.

"Maybe Clove, her brother, and Foxface," Peeta sighed before going under water.

Haymitch grabbed the younger boy and pulled him up to the surface.

"No. I suspect that there is something bigger going on. Like an alliance of seven or eight. They could have controlled the game since the very start," Haymitch declared.

Little did they know, a pair of redheads were listening very closely.

**Foxface and Annie:** I don't think they understand the risks of trying to expose us. _Haymitch is going down. All of them are._

* * *

><p>Cato, Jett, and Marvel all were sitting outside. The redheads walked up to them dragging Clove and Maysilee with them.<p>

"What's going on?"Marvel asked.

"We need to discuss something we overheard," Foxface said while pointing at herself and Annie.

"Which is?" Jett asked.

"We need to get rid of Haymitch. He suspects something," Annie said.

"He suspects us," Foxface added.

**Cato:** What the f***? How could he know anything?

**Jett:** He couldn't have heard us. He was outside and the only one inside with us was Brutus.

**Marvel:** We need to do what we need to do. If it means getting rid of Haymitch.

**Jett:** Though I am skeptical of Clove's friends. I guess They will have to be picked off one by one until it is me and Clove. That fox faced girl is first.

The members of victorious Secret sank into the couch.

"Guys. There is something Jett and I need to tell you," Clove admitted.

"Which is?" they asked.

"Ya. I kind of want to know too," Jett admitted.

"It's about the picture Jett and I have had in our room. I look exactly like Esther from Orphan and Jett looks like a male Esther," Clove said. "There's a bit of a story behind it."

"You can tell us anything," Foxface told Clove.

"Well-"

* * *

><p>Foxface and Marvel were in the kitchen.<p>

"What do you think of what Clove and Jett told us?" Marvel asked.

"I don't know how to take it," Foxface admitted.

"So are you and Clove done?" he asked.

"God! We aren't a couple! But this will change nothing," Foxface stated.

Brutus walked into the kitchen.

"What are you two talking about?" Brutus asked.

"Nothing!" the barked.

Foxface and Marvel walked from the kitchen. Brutus hit his head on the counter.

**Brutus:** Why is everyone leaving me out of the loop?

* * *

><p>Madge marched in the direction of Clove, Jett, and Foxface.<p>

**Madge:** I need to talk to Clove and Foxface! Something clearly is up.

"What the h*** are you guys hiding?" Madge demanded.

"Okay. You got us. Jett is secretly a female. Sex change," Clove said

Jett looked at his sister.

"What the f***?" Jett asked.

"What? It's out now," Clove sighed.

"That is a blatant f****** lie!" Jett yelled.

The man got up and marched from the room. Clove and Foxface started to laugh and they high-fived.

"Thanks Madge. We were trying to get my brother to leave us alone," Clove laughed.

"YOU TWO ARE F****** HYPOCRITES!" Madge yelled.

Both young girls were taken back with the blonde's yelling. They looked at each other then stood up. They started marching towards Madge.

"What the f*** gives you the right-"

"To call us hypocrites when you did this to yourself," Clove finished.

"We told you that you would be safe-"

"As long as you kept quiet."

The blonde started to back away from the young girls.

"Watch your mouth," Clove hissed.

"You're next if you can't keep young mouth shut," Foxface growled.

the two young girls marched past Madge. The blonde cracked and fell to the floor in tears.

**Madge:** Why can't I keep my big mouth shut? I'm f****** screwed. I just can't stop myself. F*** you Glimmer! I've turned into you!

* * *

><p>Jett sat braiding Maysilee's hair. Peeta and Haymitch walked in.<p>

"Suck up," Haymitch fake coughed.

"Scoot!" Peeta cooed. **(A/N DO NOT ASK! DO NOT FUCKING ASK! MY GRADE IS FULL OF IDIOTS! And yes, there is a story.) **

"Shut up! Maysilee is just a friend! I would never cheat on Isabelle!" Jett yelled.

"Simmer!" they both mocked. **(A/N Another thing I really don't want to explain. You know what, get my to 36 reviews and I'll explain both.)**

"You know what?" Jett hissed as he got off the counter.

"No!" Maysilee yelled.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Jett. She was strong enough to hold him back while the male Spider Pigs snickers and walked away.

"I'm gonna kill them. I'm going to f****** kill them," Jett hissed.

At that time, Clove and Foxface walked in and saw Maysilee holding Jett.

**Clove:** I'm so sorry you had to see that Isabelle. I hope it's nothing.

**Foxface:** Woah! Those two!

"Come on Jett! You know Isabelle watches this show! She and I have seen every episode of every season from everywhere," Clove whined.

Maysilee released Jett.

"It isn't what it looks like! Jett was about to kill Haymitch and Peeta and I did not want another person to expelled," Maysilee explained.

"Still going to kill them," Jett hissed before running off.

The two young girls marched to either side of Maysilee.

"Okay. We believe you," Clove said.

"And you are forgiven," Foxface finished.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the living room. Maysilee was the last person to walk in and she jumped over the couch. Effie's face appeared on the screen.<p>

"Hello house guests!" Effie greeted.

A chorus of hellos greeted her.

"It's time for the live eviction. One by one, the house guests will enter the diary room and cast there vote to evict. Neither of the two nominees will vote. Maysilee, as HOH, you will only vote in the event of of a tie. Clove, you are first," Effie announced.

The raven-haired girl stood up and brushed her ponytail over her shoulder as she walked. She pushed open the diary room and went and sat down.

"Clove, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Haymitch."

"Foxface is next. Foxface, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Haymitch."

"Maysilee is up. Maysilee, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Haymitch."

"Cato is next. Cato, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Haymitch."

"Marvel's up. Marvel, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Haymitch."

"It's official. With five votes to evict, Haymitch will be leaving the house tonight. Let's see how the rest of the votes fall. Peeta is up. Peeta, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Madge."

"Annie's next. Annie, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Haymitch."

"Brutus is last to vote. Brutus, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Madge?"

Brutus stood up and walked to the living room. He fell into his seat next to Peeta. Effie appeared on the screen.

"The votes are in. After I reveal the result of the vote, the evicted house guest will have just a few moments to pack up his or her belonging, say goodbyes, and walk out the front door. By a vote of 6-2, Madge, you are safe. Haymitch, you are evicted from the Big Brother house," Effie announced.

Haymitch nodded. He hugged Madge and Peeta before grabbing his bag and walking out of the house. He walked up to Effie.

"Hello Haymitch. How surprised are you on a scale of one to ten?" Effie asked.

"One million, I thought Madge was leaving. I thought it was going to tie at the most."

"Well in the event that you were evicted, your house guests recorded some goodbye messages. Let's watch," Effie said.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove and Foxface:<strong> Mwah ha ha! You knew too much and you added to much suspicion. _We had to protect our super secret alliance._

**Madge:** I'm glad you left! I thought I was leaving and you took my spot. Ha ha!

**Peeta:** Sorry man. I actually tried to save you.

**Cato:** Suck it loser!

* * *

><p>"What the- They were in an alliance?" Haymitch asked.<p>

"Yes. Stay right there. In a moment, we'll be back in a few moments with the head of household competition," Effie announced.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the backyard in work out clothes. There was crates of packing peanuts. Everyone stretched out.<p>

"House guests! It's time for the live Head of Household competition. Maysilee, as the outgoing Head of Household, you will be unable to compete. The competition is to run to a crate and find the one key. First one to find the key wins head of household! Go!" Effie yelled.

Everyone ran forwards except for Clove and Foxface. They jumped into two crates. Clove popped up and held the key out.

"I f****** knew it!" the raven haired girl yelled.

"Congratulations Clove! You are the new head of household!" Effie announced. "Maysilee, hand over that key!"

Maysilee walked to the raven haired girl and put the key around her neck. She hugged the girl before her best friend tackled her. Everyone except Madge went to congratulate Clove except of Madge.

"I call bull s***," the blonde whined.

* * *

><p><em>Who is safe and who is in danger with Clove in charge? Who will she nominate? Who will be have-nots? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. So you guys got me past 36 reviews so I have to explain ****_scoot _****and ****_simmer. _****Thanks but I'm still a little mad at you guys. And thank you to 'It's me duh' (guest) for explaining to 'fancies' (another guest) that it is possible for a certain few people to win HOH every week. And hfarrands18, thank you for your review. It was too cute! And I'm so glad that I'm not the only person who used meow instead of now. Okay. I'm just going to explain scoot and simmer plus the origins.**

_**Scoot- **_**Scoot means that you are like a couple even if you are far from. The origin was in my home room on the first day of school a while back. We were all hanging out and one of the girls had a bunch of binders fall off her desk. The guy in the desk next her her was instantly down and getting her her books as a kind gesture. The guy sitting in from of me instantly said "Scoot" and that started scoot.**

**_Simmer-_**** I'm actually kind of excited to explain simmer. It means to calm down. You see, the guys I go to school with are very immature. A while ago, they were making one of the girls mad using scoot. She was freaking out on them so they told her to simmer. After they got that reaction, they started to make girls mad all of the time just so they could tell them to simmer. Immature, level 100. **

**I'm going to make you another deal right now. 42 reviews after this chapter and I will explain to you one of the real reasons I'm not updating as often as I used to. You may find it amusing even though I don't.**

**Okay here is chapter 21. I should be working on my resume but I think it's okay. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**Also, I'm think about writing a sequel for ****_Friendship Only Goes So Far. _****Plus, I have another idea for a story loosely based off of something that happened in my friendship. Thoughts? Suggestions?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Jett, Cephas, and Isabelle. **

Clove and Foxface were outside playing darts. Clove just got a bulls eye when Madge burst outside and crumpled in tears at the feet of the younger girls.

**Clove:** This is a whole new side to Madge and I have to admit, it scares me.

**Foxface:** I don't know what Madge is trying to accomplish and I don't think I want to know.

The blonde looked up at the girls who started to back away from her.

"Please!" she cried. "Don't nominate me!"

**Clove:** When Madge begs not to be nominated, it all makes sense.

"Get up," Clove hissed.

The blonde slowly got to her feet. She was still breathing heavy when the raven haired girl gripped her shoulders.

"Madge. Calm the f*** down. Get out of my sight. I haven't set any of my decisions in stone so until further notice, you can take a chill pill," Clove sighed.

Madge sniffed and nodded. She walked away from the two young girls.

"Are you kidding me?" Foxface whispered to Clove.

"No. I'm kidding Madge. My decision IS set in stone. Her and Peeta are screwed," Clove whispered back.

The two girl went back to playing darts. The blonde was still lurking. She wiped the tears off of her face and smirked.

**Madge:** Would I ever beg to Clove and Foxface? No. That was all an act. If I can make Clove and Foxface think I'm just a scared little girl, I'm safe and they are going down.

* * *

><p>Jett and Brutus were in the kitchen. Brutus looked up at the younger male.<p>

**Brutus:** I don't know why, but I don't feel bulletproof at the moment. I think I need to talk to Jett to see how I'm sitting right now since Clove is HOH and Jett is her twin brother.

"Jett?" Brutus asked.

The young male looked at the man who just said his name.

"Ya?" Jett murmured.

"And I in danger?" Brutus asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, unless Peeta or Madge come off the block, you're completely safe. And if you go up, you'll be a pawn.

"Pawns go home," Brutus sighed.

"Not this season. Targets have always been going home," Jett said in an effort to comfort the older man.

"That isn't as comforting as it should have been," Brutus sighed.

**Jett:** I have no idea why Brutus is so scared. No matter what happens, he's almost bulletproof.

* * *

><p>Clove burst out of the diary room dressed in her ninja outfit.<p>

"HOH room!" she yelled with a partial Japanese accent.

Everyone laughed and walked up to Clove's room with her. She unlocked the door and walked in. She walked over to her basket.

"Belgium chocolate, white hot chocolate mix, devil's chocolate cake, and more chocolate," Clove cooed. "So Cephas packed this."

"Clove!" Foxface laughed.

The raven-haired girl walked over to where Foxface was. It was a picture of Clove and Jett's girlfriend/Clove's best friend. They were hugging. It was clearly at a formal dance. Both girls were in sequin covered dresses. Clove's was gold and Isabelle's was silver.

"This is so cute," the fox-faced girl asked. "Why can't we have any pictures like this?"

"Cephas packed you a disposable camera," Jett called from Clove's care basket.

Clove ran to the basket and grabbed the camera from Jett. It had a 100 picture max.

"I know what we're doing today," the two young girls said.

Cato looked at a picture that made him upset. It was Clove snuggled up to some guy. He had spiky brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Who's this?" Cato asked Jett.

Jett looked at the picture.

"Marcus. He and Clove have a love hate relationship. He developed an obsession with Clove so she hates that he loves her," Jett explained.

* * *

><p>Clove and Foxface were sitting in Clove's room. They were putting on their fox ears and some leopard print shirts.<p>

"Ready?" Clove asked.

Foxface adjusted her ears one more time before nodding. She flopped down next to Clove. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other's necks. Clove took the picture. Jett walked into the room.

"OMG! Are we taking selfies?" Jett squealed sarcastically in a girl voice.

"Yes. Now get ready because we're going to change and we need you to take our picture," Clove said before throwing the camera at her brother.

The two girls ran into he bathroom. Jett sat down on the bed. The girls came out in their ninja outfits.

"We're going outside to do this picture," Foxface told Clove's brother.

The two girl walked from the room. Jett sighed.

"This is going to be a long day," Jett whisper-whined.

* * *

><p>Maysilee and Annie were outside. Peeta fell down between the two girls. He put his arms around the girls.<p>

"Sup?" he asked.

Both girls looked at each other.

**Maysilee: **Why is Peeta sucking up to us? It will do nothing.

The two girls got up and started to walk away. Peeta followed them.

"Can we help you?" Annie barked.

**Annie:** Woah! Did that sound harsh? That so isn't me.

* * *

><p>Clove snuck out of the diary room.<p>

"It's tie for the have/have-not competition! Grab a color and meet me outside!" Clove yelled.

She threw three colors of bandannas on the coffee table and walked outside. Jett started to whisper to Foxface.

"What crawled up her a** and died?" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Everyone walked outside in white pants and t-shirts in their color.<p>

Foxface, Maysilee, and Jett were in lime green.

Annie, Cato, and Marvel were in pink.

Madge, Brutus, and Peeta were in baby blue.

**Cato: **F***! Pink? Really? Who am I? Marvel?

Clove was nowhere to be seen. She suddenly opened the door to a big black box-like shelter.

"Okay. Let me make this clear. This challenge will be a head on head challenge. The team will each be released into the shelter. Everyone will have to find a key and all three keys must be turned at once. The light will be turned on and you will all be released. Team with the shortest time will get to choose which team in have-nots for the week," Clove explained. "Blue team, you're first."

Madge, Haymitch, and Peeta walked into the box. Clove blew an air horn and the team got started looking.

**Haymitch:** Okay. I expected there to be a little bot of light. But you couldn't see two inches in front of your face.

Madge screamed as she reached into a pot of something.

"Ew!" she screamed.

The three of them finally found their keys and unlocked the box. Clove came into the room, and took the keys. She hid them again then released the green team. She shut the door. It took them almost no time to find all three keys. Clove went back in and hid the keys a third time. The pink team went in. They took the longest time out of everyone to find their keys.

"Okay," Clove said. "The team with the shortest time was the lime green team with three minutes and twenty four seconds. Who will be the have-nots?"

"Blue team," Maysilee said.

The blue team nodded. Madge wiped her eyes. The whole group walked towards the house. The blocker rose and they saw plates of bacon and Brussels Sprouts.

"Have-nots. You have won a prize. This bacon and these Brussels Sprouts are just for you," Clove announced.

* * *

><p>Madge bit her lip as she walked towards Clove's room. She needed to talk to the young girls to make sure that she is safe.<p>

"I'm safe if I talk to them," she whispered under her breath.

She walked up to Clove's room and grabbed the handle. She hesitated then pushed her ear to the door.

"Oh! I'm Madge! I think I'm bulletproof no matter what I do!" Clove mocked.

"And I'm Peeta," Foxface mocked in a deep voice. "I align myself with targets so I feel safe."

Madge pulled away from the door.

**Madge:** What the f***? Is there something wrong with Clove and Foxface? Have they been b****** all along?

* * *

><p>Peeta and Brutus were outside when the blonde demon walked up to them.<p>

"Peeta, guess what I overheard," Madge barked.

"What?" the blonde male asked.

"Clove and Foxface were up in Clove's room mocking us!" Madge yelled.

"Bull s***!" Brutus called out.

"Ya Madge. I know we're in an alliance and I'm supposed to trust you but I also get that you don't trust Clove and Foxface. I think you may just be framing them," Peeta sighed.

"I'm not!" Madge yelled just as her left eye started twitching.

**Peeta and Brutus:** I know I'm aligned with Madge but I can't believe her. _She and those two have hated each other since day one. Madge could very well just be making herself seem innocent. _I know Madge has mocked them before.

* * *

><p>Clove walked quickly towards the picture board. She took all the keys and walked quietly up to her room. She put her eye around her neck and put all but two into the box. She locked the other two away. She snuck down stairs and opened the door to the backyard.<p>

"Hey everyone. It's time for the nomination ceremony," she called.

Everyone came and sat around the table. Clove set the cylinder on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key and that person is safe. They will pull the next key and so on and so forth until no keys remain," Clove stated before pulling the first key. "Foxface, you are safe."

"Thanks Love. Jett, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Maysilee, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Cato, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Annie. You are safe."

"Thanks Clove. Marvel, you are safe."

There was one key left. Brutus, Madge, and Peeta sat without a key. Marvel pulled it out.

"Brutus, you are safe."

"Thanks Clove."

"I have nominated you, Madge, and you, Peeta, for eviction. I did this because you both have either messed with me or with someone who is my friend. You deserve to sweat. This nomination ceremony is adjourned," Clove announced.

The raven-haired girl grabbed the cylinder and carried it up to her room while everyone rose.

**Clove:** Is this a surprise? It shouldn't be.

**Madge:** I knew it. Clove is a cruel b****.

**Peeta:** This is what I get for aligning myself with Madge.

* * *

><p><em>Who will win the Power of Veto? And will it be used to save either Madge or Peeta? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Alright. I'm going to stop making deals with you guys because now I have to give the real reason I haven't been updating that often. I'm dealing with a bunch idiotic boys who are saying that I'm dating all of them. In actuality, I'm single and I'm fine with that. Ive been so preoccupied that I haven't been paying attention to Fanfiction. For that, I am sorry. But if anyone wants to come and get the guys to leave me alone, I'll be even more alright with that. Alright. It has come to that point. There is a new poll on my profile. If you have read even one word in this story, you should go vote. Because it is time for you guys to tell me who your favorite house guest is. I will reveal the winner of that prize at the finale. The house guests are competing for $500,000 with second place being $100,000. But your favorite house guest will win $10,000. Go vote. Who will win that prize? Okay, here's chapter 22.**

**Shout out to May (guest) for being my 40th reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Jett and Isabelle.**

Madge was laying on the couch with Peeta in one of the chairs.

"I thought Clove and Foxface fell for it," Madge whined.

"Fell for what?" Peeta asked.

Jett's ears perked up in the kitchen. He continued to cook but kept an ear on the blondes in the living room.

"I went outside and cried for them and they still nominated me," Madge whined.

Jett slammed to butcher knife down on the wooden cutting board. He walked up towards Clove's room.

**Jett:** Madge is such a b****! She tried to play my sister!

Jett marched into Clove's room and slammed the door. Both Clove and Foxface turned to face him. Jett flopped onto Clove's bed and hid his face in his sister's lap. Clove started playing with her brother's hair.

"What wrong?" Clove asked her brother. "I know something's up."

Jett rolled around and looked his sister in the eyes.

"Madge lied to you guys. She fake cried to protect herself," Jett explained.

Clove and Foxface matched eyes. The Sevina siblings looked into each other's eyes.

"Jett. You do realize we're not stupid. We know Madge wasn't being sincere. That's why she is on the block," Clove explained.

Clove leaned down and pressed her lips to her brother's forehead.

"Go," Foxface instructed.

Jett glared at the redhead. He got up and walked from the room.

"Okay Chickie," Clove hissed. "What was that about?"

**Foxface: **I decide to tell Clove how I feel about her brother because I feel like he is trying to drive a wedge between us.

"I don't trust him! He is trying to drive a wedge between us. He's been trying to hang out with us when we want to be alone. He wants to make sure that we don't get too close because that would ruin his game," Foxface explained.

**Clove:** What the h***? How have I not noticed that before? Foxface has a point.

"Has Jett said anything to you directly?" Clove asked.

Foxface shook her head. "Not yet anyways."

**Clove:** Jett needs to understand that we may be twins but this is a game. I have been with Foxface since day one and I can trust her. I know I've know Jett for 23 years but being friends with Foxface and being in Victorious Secret will take me further than being his twin and team mate. I don't want to, but when it's down to VS, he may be my first target.

* * *

><p>Maysilee, Annie, Cato, Marvel, and Brutus were all outside. The girls were painting their nails while the boys were throwing a football around. Marvel threw the ball and it hit a glass of water near the girls. Water wash splashed onto them and they stood up.<p>

**Maysilee:** I can't believe the guys did that! They are jerks!

"Sorry girls!" Marvel called. "It was an accident."

"Bull s***!" Annie yelled.

Clove walked outside at that moment. She heard the yelling and was scared. She saw a very mad and wet Annie and Maysilee walk inside.

* * *

><p>Annie, Maysilee, Cato, and Marvel were outside. The girls were painting their nails while the guys were throwing a football back and forth. Marvel spun around and threw the football. It knocked a glass of water on top of Maysilee and Annie. Clove and Foxface walked outside and walked to the pool table.<p>

"What the f***?" Maysilee yelled.

"Sorry. It was an accident," Marvel replied.

"Bull s***!" Annie yelled.

The younger girls looked up and realized what was going on.

**Clove and Foxface:** Oh my god. This could be it. _The end of the Victorious Secret era. _Unless we do something about it.

"VS meeting in my room!" Clove hissed. "Now!"

Foxface nodded. "I'll go get Jett and I'll meet you guys up there."

**Clove:** We need to do something about this if we want to be final seven.

* * *

><p>Jett and Foxface arrived in Clove's room. They both sat on the bed and looked at the small raven-haired girl that was pacing in the room.<p>

"What is going on?" Clove yelled.

"What do you mean?" Cato asked.

"There is so much drama going on in the alliance!" Clove hissed at the blonde male. "Why? What is going on?"

**Maysilee:** Oh my god. Clove's right. We are tearing our own alliance apart. If we want to get rid of everyone else, we have to be a team.

* * *

><p>Clove was called up to her room. She saw the door to Pandora's Box.<p>

"Oh f***! Not again," Clove whined.

She grabbed card one and quickly looked over it, not bothering to read it aloud. Her emerald eyes drifted to the screen. She saw a silver Veto necklace encrusted with diamonds. She quickly grabbed card two.

"Before your is the diamond Power of Veto. Very few know of its existence. Taking this will give you the power to take someone off the block and name the replacement nominee. You may take it and free the house of the curse. There will be no punishment involved. This is a no string attached Pandora's box," Clove read. "I'm opening the box."

Clove set the card down and opened the door to Pandora's box. She took the diamond Power of Veto and held it in her hands. She eyes sparkled like the gemstones. She tucked the power in her pocket and walked out of the box. She went to a hoodie she had thrown of the couch. The was a purple zip up. The Big Brother: Panem Edition logo was on the back of it. She also had her name on the back on the bottom edge. House guest was written on her left sleeve. She hid the Veto necklace in the hood of that jacket.

**Clove:** Thank you Big Brother. That power will change everything.

* * *

><p>Jett was following Foxface up to Clove's room. She opened the door and walked inside. She looked around and realized her best friend wasn't in there. She turned and noticed Clove's brother leaning against the door frame. She jumped then laughed.<p>

"God Jett! You scared me," Foxface said to the boy. "You also looking for Clove?"

Jett shook his head. He shut the door and locked it. He approached the small redhead.

"Let me make this clear. I don't trust you. I don't trust any of you except Clove," he hissed.

Foxface was taken back.

"You don't trust Victorious Secret?" Foxface asked. "Then why did you want in?"

"I wanted in so i could get close enough to stab you in the back. Another thing. If Clove finds out, I will get expelled. And you will be needing a nurse," Jett hissed before walked away from the redhead.

Foxface collapsed onto the floor. She hid her head in her hands.

**Foxface:** What the actual f***? Why is Jett messing with us? This is it. I think it is time for Victorious Secret to lose its first member.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone," Clove called as she came out of the diary room. "It's time to pick players for the veto competition."<p>

Everyone came and sat in the living room.

"Only six people will compete in the Veto. The head of Household, the two nominees, and three other players chosen by random draw. Could the two nominees please join me up here?" Clove asked.

Madge and Peeta came and stood next to Clove.

"As HOH, I will pick first," Clove announced by pulling the first chip out and flicking it at Foxface.

"You," she said.

Foxface came and stood between Clove and Madge.

**Foxface:** Thank god I'm in this challenge. I can actually do something to get rid of Jett.

Madge reached into the bowl and pulled out a chip.

"Jett," she read.

The male Clove walked up and stood next to Madge.

**Foxface:** Oh for f*** sakes.

Peeta reached into the bowl and pulled out a chip.

"Brutus," he read slowly.

Brutus came and stood next Peeta.

"I also have to choose a host for the Veto competition. I choose Cato," Clove announced

Cato cheered.

"Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck," Clove finished.

* * *

><p>Foxface and Clove walked into the neon room. They flopped down on Foxface's bed.<p>

"So what did you want to ask me to do?" Clove asked.

"Win veto and nominate Jett," Foxface said.

Clove jumped up and fell off the bed.

"Excuse me? He's my brother. I can't," Clove said.

"What if our game was on the line? What if Victorious Secret was in danger?" Foxface asked. "And Jett was behind it all?"

"In that case, Jett would be on the block and be going home," Clove said. "Are you trying to tell me that my brother is causing mayhem?"

Foxface nodded.

"But you didn't hear it from me," Foxface said.

* * *

><p>Cato walked out of the diary room dressed like tribute in the Hunger games. Alexander to be exact.<p>

"Hey tributes! Get changed and meet me in the backyard," he called.

* * *

><p>Clove, Madge, Jett, Foxface, Peeta, and Brutus walked outside. They were dressed like Isabelle Fuhrman, Jamie Lynn Spears, Ian Nelson, Jacqueline Emerson, Josh Hutcherson, and Bruno Gunn.<p>

**Jett:** Why do I have to dress like the stupid district three boy?

Everyone grabbed a bow and a set of arrows.

"Welcome to the Arena. You must strike a bulls eyes to blow up your balloon. Whoever gets the job down first wins the golden Power of Veto," Cato announced.

**Jett:** Oh for f*** sakes. Why didn't I go to archery club with Clove and Isabelle in grade nine?

Cato blew an air horn and the game started. Clove and Foxface drew back their bows and shot their balloons right away.

"Foxface can have it," Clove said.

"Congratulations Foxface. You have won the Power of Veto!" Cato announced.

Cato put the necklace on the redhead. Clove wrapped her arms around the redhead from behind.

"Save Peeta," the raven-haired girl whispered.

* * *

><p>Jett walked towards his sister's room. He knocked on the door and walked inside.<p>

"Cloverfield?" he called in a British accent.

"Yes Jett?" Clove asked also in a British accent. "What is on your mind?"

"I can tell that there is something you aren't telling me," Jett said in his British accent. "We have the twin telepathy thing."

"There is something I'm not telling you," Clove admitted in her normal voice.

"Which is?" Jett asked.

"You are a secretly a female," Clove stated.

"No. Really," Jett said.

"I can't tell you what I know. That would ruin my game play," Clove explained before walking from the room.

Jett got up and followed his sister.

"Come on Clove. You can tell me. We more than just brother and sister. We're twins," Jett said as he followed his sister down the stairs.

"Jett. This isn't a family game even though we aren't the only twins that made it on the show. This is strategic," Clove explained.

"Tell me now!" Jett barked.

Clove stopped in her tracks. She whipped around and glared at her brother.

"You can't f****** tell me what to do Jettison!" she yelled.

At this point, they were starting to develop a crowd. Everyone in the house was watching the siblings.

"Oh really? Who's the older twin?" Jett yelled.

"Me! Why are you using that as your argument?" Clove hissed.

"I wasn't thinking! But you are definitely smaller! So your brain must be tiny!" Jett yelled.

Clove was taken back.

"Listen to me!" Clove yelled. "You didn't have much of a target on your back before but you just put one there that has bright flashing lights all on it!" she screamed.

"Shut the f*** up. You should have went home week one!" Jett yelled.

That was when realization hit Jett what he said. He put a hand to his mouth and stepped back. He removed his hand from his mouth when he saw tears in his sister's eyes.

"Clove. I didn't mean it," he said.

Jett went in for a hug but Clove ducked under his arms.

"Jett. Just pretend you don't know me. Pretend you've never seen me before in your life. Pretend that everything that happened between us never did. We aren't starting over. We just don't know each other any more," Clove said.

She raven haired girl wiped her eyes and started running up the stairs.

"Clove!" Foxface called before following her best friend.

**Jett:** Oh my god. I just destroyed my relationship with my sister. I just lost 23 years of trust. I can't believe I did that.

* * *

><p>Foxface walked through the house towards the picture board. She shook her head at Jett's picture. She took the Veto necklace and put it around her neck before opening the door to the backyard.<p>

"Hey everyone. It's time for the Veto ceremony," Foxface announced.

Everyone came inside and sat on the couches. Madge and Peeta sat in the nominee chairs while Foxface stood in front of everyone.

"This is the Veto ceremony. Clove has nominated Madge and Peeta for eviction. But I have the power to Veto one of her nominations. This is normally the part where I would let you plead your cases but I already know what I'm going to do. And for what I want to do, I need to give the Veto to Peeta," Foxface announced before throwing the necklace to the blonde male. "Clove, since I have just vetoed one of your nominations, you have to name a replacement nominee."

The redhead and the raven haired girl switched places while Peeta moved to the couch.

"Jett, you are a f***** and you are f****** stupid and you f***** yourself so you are f****** nominated and you can f****** sweat," Clove hissed.

Jett was shocked. But he got up and moved to the nominee chair while Foxface stood back up.

"This Veto ceremony is adjourned," she announced before shutting the veto box.

**Foxface:** Jett, you need to learn to keep your big mouth shut.

**Jett: **I can't believe this is all happening. I'm so scared.

**Clove:** Jett, you are a f***** and you f***** up your own game. Ha. Ha! HA!

* * *

><p><em>Who will leave the Big Brother house? Jett or Madge? And who win become the new Head of Household? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Alright. I'm so mad. My iPod has literally become obsolete. I can't unlock it, I can't open the camera, and I can only listen to music by using voice control. It pisses me off. I'm so mad. My parents are going to the city this weekend (I live in a small town) and they are going to get me a new iPod or (maybe) an iPhone. I'm literally so mad at my iPod right now. I want to go onto my roof and throw my iPod onto the brick walkway or the gravel driveway. That's how mad I am. And Sherekhanrox, if you are reading this, do not come up to me tomorrow and say that we are doing that after school tomorrow. I also have my school award show tomorrow night. So excited. I'm wearing a long dress and probably flats or skate shoes. Anyone dare me to wear my black and neon pink skate shoes with a long formal dress? And please go vote in the poll on my profile. Who is YOUR favorite house guest? And if you are a guest, comment and I will put in your vote for you. Just please go vote. There is a three way tie for first place. Okay. I'm going to stop blubbering on and let you read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Jett.**

Clove and Foxface walked up the stairs. Jett followed the girls.

**Jett:** I have a sneaking suspicion that Foxface said something to Clove about me not trusting any of them.

The girls walked into Clove's room. Jett followed them and sat on the couch.

"What up Jetty Poo?" Clove asked the male.

"Did you tell her?" Jett asked Foxface.

"Did you tell her what?" Foxface asked.

"Did. You. Tell. Her?" Jett repeated.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Foxface lied.

"Did you f****** tell Clove that I don't trust you or any of the other members of Victorious Secret?" Jett yelled.

"What?" Clove demanded.

Jett looked at his sister. She looked shocked and she had her arms by her sides. Jett put his hand to his mouth.

**Jett:** Mother f*****! Did I really just bust myself to Clove?

"Jettison Victor Sevina," Clove growled. "What the f*** is wrong with you?"

Jett started breathing heavy and stuttering.

"Jett, you are officially out of Victorious Secret. And if you dare try to reveal us, I will smash your face in as soon as I get home. And if we decide to keep you around, you will throw next week's HOH," Clove growled.

The black haired male nodded then ran from the room. He pushed past everyone and went into the Superhero room. He collapsed on the bed while Maysilee, Annie, Cato, and Marvel started to walk up the stairs to Clove's room. The four of them flopped on the couch while Clove and Foxface claimed the bed.

"What's going on?" Maysilee asked the younger girls.

"Jett official is out of Victorious Secret," Clove said.

**Annie:** Finally!

**Cato:** This is awesome.

**Marvel:** I feel like there is something I'm not getting.

"Wait. What's to say you aren't kicking any of us out? You kicked your own brother out," Marvel asked.

**Clove:** Oh my God. Marvel is an idiot.

"Jett Doesn't trust any of us except Clove," Foxface explained. "Now for the real topic of discussion. Do we get Jett out or Madge?"

"Jett clearly," Maysilee said.

"Let me rephrase Foxface's question. Do we want Madge on the jury or Jett?"

"Jett," Marvel said.

"Okay because the next person to leave will be the first person on the jury. There will be nine people in the house and there must be seven people on the jury," Foxface explained.

"So we have to get rid of Madge," Maysilee confirmed.

* * *

><p>Brutus and Jett were sitting in the Superhero room. Jett was wrapped in his Superman blanket and Brutus was sitting on his Batman bed. Cato and Marvel walked inside. Cato sat on his Hulk bed while Marvel curled up on his Spider Man bed. Peeta came in and claimed his Iron Man bed.<p>

"Looks like we all have a favorite superhero," Marvel commented.

Jett flipped the brunette off they walked from the room.

"What's his problem?" Peeta asked.

"No idea," Marvel said.

**Marvel:** Jett's only pissy because we kicked him out of Victorious Secret.

Jett walked into the neon room. Clove was sitting on the neon purple bed, Foxface was on the bright blue bed, Maysilee was sprawled out on the neon orange bed and Annie was laying on the neon pink bed. The green bed and the yellow bed were unoccupied. All the beds had neon rainbow pillows. Jett sat on the green bed.

"Get out," Clove hissed.

Jett stood up and walked from the room. He walked into the living room and sat down.

"I'm not wanted in this house," Jett whined.

**Jett:** I kind of want to get out of this sucky game. I'm not that upset Clove and her friends are getting rid of me.

* * *

><p>Madge was walked through the house towards the living room. She sees Jett sitting alone on the couch.<p>

**Madge:** I was walking through the house. I wanted to be alone to clear my head but I feel like talking to someone would make me feel better. Even if it is Jett.

"Hey," Madge said as she approached the dark haired male.

"Hi," Jett replied.

"How are you?" Madge asked.

"Fine. And yourself?"

"Could be better. Just at little hurt by something going on Clove," Jett admitted.

"You okay?" Madge asked.

Jett leaned in and pressed his lips to Madge's. Clove walked into the room. She approached the two of them and pushed Jett off of Madge.

"What the f*** is wrong with you? What about Isabelle? How could you do this to her?" Clove yelled.

**Clove: **Isabelle, if you saw that, I'm so sorry. You know that Jett loves you.

"Okay. This is clearly a twin thing so I'm going to go," Madge laughed.

"Oh no! Slut! You kissed my brother. And he has a girlfriend! Don't expect to stay in this house!" Clove yelled.

The young girls walked from the room. She stopped at the door to the neon room.

"And that last statement goes for both of you," she hissed.

* * *

><p>"Slut Madge is leaving," Clove announced as she walked into neon room.<p>

All the girls nodded.

"Someone tell Cato and Marvel," she growled as she flopped onto the bed.

**Jett:** I feel terrible. I messed with Madge and now I'm leaving. I don't want to hurt Isabelle. My dear Isabelle, I have an amazing announcement for you after this stupid game.

* * *

><p>Jett and Clove were sitting in Clove's room. Jett needed to talk to his sister.<p>

"Clove, I'm sorry," Jett said.

"For?" Clove asked.

**Clove:** I know what Jett is sorry for. I just want to hear him say it.

"I'm sorry for lying to you about coming into the game. I'm sorry I didn't nominate Madge when I was HOH. I'm sorry I forced my way into your alliance. I'm sorry I said I don't trust your friends. I'm sorry I kissed Madge. Mostly," Jett hesitated. "I'm sorry for being a terrible brother."

Clove's head shot up. She stood up and walked over to her brother. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Jett did the same.

"Jett you aren't a bad brother," Clove told him. "Sure, you can be a lair, annoying, rude, untrustworthy, smelly-"

"Does this story have a point?" Jett asked.

"Yes. You're a lot of bad thing, but you're an amazing brother. You're funny, kind, intelligent, athletic, and a great guy. I'm sorry for everything too. And Isabelle is lucky to have you," Clove said.

"Thank you for helping me pick out the special thing," he said.

"Silver twisted with diamonds along one band and one big diamond," Clove smiled. "I couldn't go wrong."

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the living room. Clove sat by Jett. The twins had locked fingers.<p>

"House guests. It is time for the live voting to begin. Neither of the two nominees will vote. Clove, as the outgoing head of household, you also will not vote. One by one, everyone else will enter the diary room one by one and cast your votes to evict. Brutus, you are first," Effie announced.

The male stood up and walked into the diary room. He sat on the chair in the room.

"Brutus, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Jett."

"Foxface agreed to evict Madge. Will she follow through? Foxface, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to Madge."

"Maysilee is still a part of Victorious Secret. Her vote will likely match Foxface's. Maysilee, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Madge."

"Peeta is still aligned with Madge. He should vote to keep her. Peeta, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Jett."

"Cato has hated Jett since since he first met him. Will he evict him or work with Victorious Secret? Cato, please cast your vote to evict."

"I guess I vote to evict Madge."

"Annie has always followed through with Victorious Secret's plans. Is she involved in this one? Annie, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Madge."

"It's official, with four votes to evict, Madge will be leaving the house tonight. But let's see how Marvel votes. Marvel, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to finally get rid of Madge."

Marvel walked to the living room and sat down. Effie appeared on the screen.

"The votes are in. When I reveal the result of the vote, the evicted house guest will have just a few moments to say goodbye, gather their belongs and walk out the front door. By a vote of five to two, Madge you are evicted from the Big Brother house," Effie announced.

The blonde female stood up. She hugged Peeta then turned to Clove and Foxface. She pulled the two of them into a hug. She then walked to the door and grabbed her bag. She waved as she exited the house. She wove to everyone as she walked outside. She walked to Effie and hugged her.

"Wow. The one girl I thought was pretty much bullet proof is stand before me and she has been evicted. How do you feel?" Effie asked.

"Shocked to be completely honest. I thought Jett was public enemy number one," Madge admitted. "But I guess having Clove as your sister can save your life."

"Well Madge, in the event that you were evicted, your house mates taped some goodbye messages. Lets watch," Effie said.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove: <strong>Madge, to be completely honest, Jett was public enemy number one and he was supposed to leave. But you messed with me and my secret alliance. I made up with Jett but you had to go. See you on the other side. Maybe we can be friends one day.

**Jett: **I'm so sorry. I wanted to leave but Clove wouldn't let me.

**Peeta:** Woohoo! I'm the last Spider Pig standing.

**Foxface:** Finally! There are not more Blondies!

**Cato: **I feel as though another knife has been taken out of my torso.

* * *

><p>"Aw! Clove's message!" Madge cooed.<p>

"Stay right there. In a moment, we will have our live Head of Household competition," Effie announced.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood outside in divided booths. They all had white boards and markers. Clove sat off the side.<p>

"Welcome house guests to 'The Exact Second'. Clove, as the outgoing Head of Household, you are unable to compete. I will name a number off events that happened in the Big Brother house. You must guest how long each of the events last to the exact second. If you guess over the correct time, you are out. You are also out if you are the farthest from the actual amount. If you are either the last person standing or if you can actually guess a time to the exact second, you will be crowned the new Head of Household. Ready? here we go," Effie announced. "Event one. To the exact second, how long did the Sevina sibling fight last right before Clove nominated Jett?"

**Clove: **234 seconds.

Everyone wrote their numbers down and revealed them.

"People who guessed over the correct time, Cato, Marvel, Jett and Maysilee. The person farthest from the correct time, Peeta. You five, please erase your boards and step down. The correct time is 234 seconds. Foxface, you were literally one second off," Effie announced. "Event two, To the exact second, how long did the first have/have-not competition last?"

**Clove:** 1602 seconds.

The remaining three wrote their answers down and revealed them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winner. One person got the exact time. The exact time was 1602 seconds. Congratulations Foxface! Clove, hand over the key to the HOH room," Effie announced.

Foxface screamed and ran at Clove. The two of them hugged before Clove put the key around the redhead's neck. Others started to hug and congratulate Foxface.

* * *

><p><em>Foxface is back in charge. Who will she nominate and who is safe? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: My school's award show went really well. I was literally walking in a circle for the first half of the awards. I walked on the stage, got my award, went and took pictures, walked back to my seat, barely sat down, then was called back to the stage. It was a great night. And I made a great deal with my mom before the awards. If I got on the Honor Role, I could get a new iPod. If I got in the top 2, I get an iPhone. Guess who got in the top two? That's right! I'm so excited! Blue iPhone 5C with an animal print case. Woohoo! I haven't gotten it yet because I live in a small town and we will be getting me one as soon as they get in or if they aren't in by the next time we are out of town, we'll be getting me one while we're out of town. Also, please go vote for your favorite house guest on the poll on my profile. Here's the chappie. And I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a week. Please review, favorite, and follow. And I would like to go on record right now and admit that this chapter is over 4000 words long. That is twice as long as an average chapter.**

**Shout out to Candy Lives (guest) for being my 50th reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Jetty Poo. (Ha. I've been waiting to call him that in a disclaimer.) I also own most of the relatives of the members of Victorious Secret.**

"Welcome to Big Brother! This episode, not only will drama unfold, we'll see how some on the families of Victorious Secret are reacting to the game play of their loved ones. This is Big Brother!" Effie introduced.

* * *

><p>Jett marched away from Clove and Foxface.<p>

"Stay here chickie. This is a twin thing," Clove told her.

The redhead stopped and turned into the kitchen. Clove sped up and wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Jett-"

"Don't even try Clove," Jett hissed.

"What crapped in your cakes?" Clove growled.

"You and your stupid friends! Why can't we just be a dynamic duo?" Jett demanded.

"Simple! You have been a target since you first got here! You have been watching since day one! You knew everyone's secrets and you were untrustworthy! Another thing, you messed with the people I trusted!" Clove barked.

**Jett:** I ruined my own game play and Clove is not helping my case. Damn it sister!

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting in the living room. No one knew what was going on.<p>

"Hello house guests," Effie said as she appeared on the screen. "Sevinas, we heard that you two have perfectly mastered the art of British accents. Why don't you two say 'We will not be have-nots' for us?"

The Sevinas looked at each other then looked to Effie.

"We will not be have-nots," the Sevinas said in their British accents.

"Well why don't we live that promise through. There will be not have-nots this week!" Effie announced.

Everyone cheered as Effie disappeared. Peeta pulled Clove into a hug while Brutus bro-hugged Jett.

**Maysilee and Annie:** Yes! This is awesome! _Thank you Sevinas!_

* * *

><p>"Well we gave the news to the house guests the no have-nots room. Now we can see how Victorious Secret's families and reacting to their game play," Effie announced.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Clove and Jett's Parent's House<em>**

Cephas, Isabelle, and Clove/Jett's parents were sitting in the living room of Clove and Jett's childhood home.

_"I can't tell you what I know. That would ruin my game play," Clove explained before walking from the room._

_Jett got up and followed his sister._

_"Come on Clove. You can tell me. We more than just brother and sister. We're twins," Jett said as he followed his sister down the stairs._

_"Jett. This isn't a family game even though we aren't the only twins that made it on the show. This is strategic," Clove explained._

_"Tell me now!" Jett barked._

_Clove stopped in her tracks. She whipped around and glared at her brother._

_"You can't f****** tell me what to do Jettison!" she yelled._

_At this point, they were starting to develop a crowd. Everyone in the house was watching the siblings._

_"Oh really? Who's the older twin?" Jett yelled._

_"Me! Why are you using that as your argument?" Clove hissed._

_"I wasn't thinking! But you are definitely smaller! So your brain must be tiny!" Jett yelled._

_Clove was taken back._

_"Listen to me!" Clove yelled. "You didn't have much of a target on your back before but you just put one there that has bright flashing lights all on it!" she screamed._

_"Shut the f*** up. You should have went home week one!" Jett yelled._

_That was when realization hit Jett what he said. He put a hand to his mouth and stepped back. He removed his hand from his mouth when he saw tears in his sister's eyes._

_"Clove. I didn't mean it," he said._

_Jett went in for a hug but Clove ducked under his arms._

_"Jett. Just pretend you don't know me. Pretend you've never seen me before in your life. Pretend that everything that happened between us never did. We aren't starting over. We just don't know each other any more," Clove said._

_She raven haired girl wiped her eyes and started running up the stairs._

_"Clove!" Foxface called before following her best friend._

_**Jett:** Oh my god. I just destroyed my relationship with my sister. I just lost 23 years of trust. I can't believe I did that._

"Really Jett?" Isabelle asked. "You know bullying Clove is a terrible idea."

**Isabelle:** Hi. My name is Isabelle and I am Clove's best friend and Jett's girlfriend. I have seen every single episode of Big Brother: Panem Edition so far.

"Honestly, Jett is going to get his a** kicked as soon as he gets home," Cephas pointed out

**Cephas:** Hi. I'm Cephas. You may remember me from earlier this season. I am Clove and Jett's big brother.

"Don't talk like that," the twin's mother said.

"Even if it is going to happen," their dad added.

**Selene and Jason: **Hello. My name is Jason and I am Clove and Jett's father. _And I am Selene and I am Clove and Jett's mother._

"I don't get why Jett wants to ruin his game play. Clove has Victorious Secret to help her," Isabelle cooed.

**Isabelle:** If I had to comment on Clove and Jett's game play, I would say that Clove has very good play and Jett isn't doing very well. Clove picked good people to align herself with and she only made enemies with the Blondies. Jett made way to many enemies. He even made enemies in his own alliances.

**Cephas:** If I could tell Clove and Jett each one thing, I would tell Jett to stop pushing Clove. He knows what happens when he does. I would tell Clove not to trust Jett. He's completely ruining her game plan. Plus, he's going to ruin friendships that could actually last outside of the house. Mainly with Foxface and Cato.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maysilee's Mom's House<strong>_

Maysilee's mother and step father sat in the living room on the couch.

_Clove and Foxface sat down on the couch in Clove's HOH room. Maysilee was sitting on the floor on the other side of the coffee table painting her nails a beautiful blue. Haymitch walked in. Maysilee gazed up at him. She grabbed the nail polish remover while looking at Haymitch. She put it to her lips and took a drink. She spit it out instantly. Clove looked at her._

_"What did you just do?" Clove asked._

_"I drank nail polish remover," Maysilee choked out._

"Only your child," Maysilee's step father said to her mother.

**Lane:** Hello. My name is Lane and I am Maysilee's step father.

"Oh shush. Let my daughter have her young love," Maysilee's mother instructed.

**Brittney: **Hello there. I am Maysilee's mother. My name is Brittney.

"My step daughter is not allowed to date until she is married," Lane joked.

Brittney laughed and cuddled into her husband.

**Brittney: **If I could tell my daughter something, it would be to leave her alliance silently and make sure that those two young girls she's working with leave. They seem to be great competitors but they also seem to want to just work with each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cato's Sister's House<strong>_

Cato's sister and her wife were cuddled up on the couch. Camellia had her head on Jennalee's lap.

_Everyone finally started to file out of Cato's HOH room. Cato was the last one out of his room. He leaned on the balcony and watched Clove and Foxface walk._

_"Hey Clove! You should come spend the night up here with me so I don't get lonely!" he called._

_"No!" Clove laughed._

_"Okay. But you asked for it," Cato said as he started down the stairs and towards Clove._

_Clove started to run towards her room but Cato caught her. He picked her up over his shoulder._

_"Goodnight everyone!" he called._

_Cato took Clove up to his room and laid her on his bed. He jumped to the other side of the bed. Clove started to get up but Cato pinned her down._

_"You aren't going anywhere until I know you aren't going to run away and leave me," he said._

"Cato Hadley, you are going to be a rapist one day," Jennalee said.

"Shut up. He's still my brother," Camellia hissed.

**Camellia and Jennalee:** My name is Camellia and I am Cato's older sister. _My name is Jennalee and I am Cato's sister-in-law._

"That doesn't make him anywhere near as smart as you, Sweetheart," Jennalee cooed.

**Camellia: **My only comment on Cato's game play is that he needs to leave Clove alone. She clearly isn't interested in him and she could turn on him at any moment if he drives her off of the edge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Foxface's Brother's House<strong>_

Foxface's brother and his family was cuddled on their couch. His wife was holding their baby while their son sat next to his mom and their oldest daughter cuddled up to her dad.

_Jett was following Foxface up to Clove's room. She opened the door and walked inside. She looked around and realized her best friend wasn't in there. She turned and noticed Clove's brother leaning against the door frame. She jumped then laughed._

_"God Jett! You scared me," Foxface said to the boy. "You also looking for Clove?"_

_Jett shook his head. He shut the door and locked it. He approached the small redhead._

_"Let me make this clear. I don't trust you. I don't trust any of you except Clove," he hissed._

_Foxface was taken back._

_"You don't trust Victorious Secret?" Foxface asked. "Then why did you want in?"_

_"I wanted in so I could get close enough to stab you in the back. Another thing. If Clove finds out, I will get expelled. And you will be needing a nurse," Jett hissed before walke__d away from the redhead._

_Foxface collapsed onto the floor. She hid her head in her hands._

_**Foxface:** What the actual f***? Why is Jett messing with us? This is it. I think it is time for Victorious Secret to lose its first member._

"My dear. Why is her best friend's brother mean to her?" Foxface's sister-in-law asked.

"He doesn't want Foxface and Clove being friends. I think those two could be friends outside of the house," Foxface's brother sighed.

**Nathan and Angelica: **My name is Nathan and I am Foxface's older brother. I am eleven years older than my baby sister. _My name is Angelica and I am Foxface's favorite sister-in-law._

"Is Auntie Foxface is trouble?" their son asked.

"Nope. She made friends with Clove. She is in no danger," their ten year old daughter explained to her six year old brother.

**Candace, Ethan, and Margaret:** Hello. I'm Candace. I am Foxface's oldest niece. _My name is Ethan is I'm Auntie Foxface's only nephew._ And this cutie is Margaret. She is Foxface's other niece. She's only a month and a half old so our Auntie doesn't know about her yet.

"My sister better be getting that stupid boy out," Nathan growled.

**Nathan:** If I could tell my sister anything, it would be to work with Clove and Clove alone. That girl will take my sister to the end of the game and they will control everyone. Plus, their friendship wouldn't just stay in the house. It will come out of the house with them and stay with them until the end of time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annie's House<strong>_

Finnick sat alone in the house he and Annie shared. His eyes were glued on the TV in front of him.

_Brutus laid on the couch outside. Foxface and Annie approached him and sat down._

_"We need to ask you something," Annie stated._

_**Brutus:** When the two redheads come up to me, I already know what they are going to ask me._

_"We need you to play to your fullest in the next HOH challenge," Foxface stated._

_Brutus sat up shocked._

_"We need it to be four against two. We all know that alliances easily try to dominate the games. We have gotten rid of every alliance so far," Annie pointed out._

_**Foxface and Annie:** We totally just lied to Brutus. We need him to play well but there is alliance you just can't get rid of. Also known as Victorious Secret._

_"I'll do it," Brutus said._

"Ha. I think that might have been they first lie Annie every told," Finnick laughed.

**Finnick:** I don't feel the need to do an introduction because I think everyone remembers me. I'm _the _Finnick Odair who got himself expelled.

"Wait a minute. I thought Foxface was close to Clove and Annie was close to Maysilee. At least my surprise for Annie will be great," Finnick said to himself as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

**Finnick: **All I can say about how Annie is doing is that she is doing a h*** of a lot better than I did. I'm proud of her. So proud that I'm finally going to propose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marvel's Parent's House<strong>_

Marvel's parents were sitting on the love seat. Jonah, Marvel's younger brother, sat in the big ivory armchair. Jonah was watching his phone screen while his parent's were watching the TV. Jonah looks up from his phone.

_Everyone except Marvel was sitting in the living room. Marvel apparently found something interesting to show everyone._

**_Foxface: _**_I'm kind of scared of what Marvel is going to show us. He is wearing a back brace and something stupid could send him right out that door to the hospital. _

_Marvel came running into the living room with some form of gun. Everyone jumped and moved away from Marvel._

_**Madge:** Has Marvel completely lost his mind?_

_"I found a confetti gun," Marvel yelled._

_"F***," Cato stated._

_Marvel shot the gun about everyone. Confetti rained down._

_"Happy birthday to my little brother at home!" Marvel yelled._

_Marvel started running around the house yelling. Clove jumped over the back of the couch and over to the bathroom._

**_Clove: _**_I am in a house full of nut jobs._

Jonah blushed. He pulled his knees to his chest and put his face down.

**Jonah:** My name is Jonah. I am Marvel's kid brother. I am also, sadly, his only brother. And we have no sisters.

"Aw. Your brother talked about you on the show," Jonah's mother joked.

**Mason and Jane: **Hello TV world. I am Mason and my son is Marvel. _And I am Marvel's mother. My name is Jane._

"Don't embarrass the boy," Mason told his wife.

"Thanks dad," Jonah sighed.

"That's his brother's job. And he's doing it very well," Mason finished.

**Jonah: **If I could tell my brother anything at all or give him any advice, it would be to pursue Foxface already. He won't get over his crush by ignoring it. Also, stop failing challenges and win HOH already! You could win if you actually tried!

* * *

><p>"Well I for one love the families of Victorious Secret," Effie announced. "Let's get back into the house."<p>

* * *

><p>Foxface burst out of the diary room.<p>

"Who wants to see my HOH room?" she yelled.

Cheers filled the house as everyone except Jett walked up to Foxface's HOH room.

**Jett:** I'm not going to Foxface's HOH room because I don't like her and I have no reason to go up to her room. She is the reason I am not in Victorious Secret.

Clove looked down at her younger twin and shook her head while Foxface unlocked her room.

**Clove:** I can't believe my brother's nerve. He should still come up to Foxface's room even if he doesn't like her and we did kick him out of Victorious Secret.

Everyone walked into Foxface's room. Foxface lead the raven haired girl to her care basket. She poked around until she found a picture while her raven haired counterpart just stood by.

"What the h***?" the redhead asked as she looked at a picture.

It was her brother's family. She noticed Angelica was holding a baby. She gasped.

"Oh my god. Angelica had her baby," she squealed.

**Foxface:** Congrats Nathan and Angelica! Can't wait to meet the little cutie.

"Foxface," Clove whispered to her best friend. "I don't want to ruin the mood but Jett never came up here."

The ginger rolled her eyes.

"A** hole," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Peeta and Brutus were in the kitchen filling a pot with cooking oil. Maysilee and Annie walk in and eye the two men suspiciously.<p>

"What are you doing?" Maysilee asked.

"Seeing what all we can deep fry," Peeta explained.

**Annie:** Honestly, where do these people come up with these things?

"Want to help?" Brutus asked.

The two girls shrugged. Brutus pushed them all the batter supplies. The two started to make the batter when Marvel came strolling into the room.

"Are we making corn dogs?" he asked excitedly.

Everyone shook their heads. Marvel pouted until he saw Foxface walking towards Clove.

"Foxface!" he called before charging after the redhead.

**Maysilee:** I'll be more surprised if Marvel makes it out of the house with only two injuries as opposed to many.

The group started to deep fry random stuff. From bananas to doughnuts. But everyone knew something bad was about to happen when Peeta pulled out a miniature watermelon.

"Who wants to help me fry Big Mama?" Peeta asked.

"Peeta! Do you know how stupid and dangerous that is?" Annie yelled.

"The amount of oil being displaced will result in it splashing up and possibly burning us!" Maysilee added.

The two girls and Brutus both moved away from the oil.

"Wimps," Peeta muttered.

The blonde male covered the watermelon with batter before walking over to the pot. He dropped the watermelon in and, much to Maysilee's prediction, was sprayed with hot oil. Peeta screamed in pain and panicked when the oil hit him. He started to flail around and he hit the pot off of the stove and onto his jeans and the floor. He slipped and screamed even louder.

"Oh my god!" Annie yelled.

Brutus jumped the counter and quickly got to the blonde male. He pulled Peeta to his feet and took him into the bathroom. He pushed the male into the have-not shower and and started the water. A pair of medical professionals ran in with a stretcher and put Peeta on it. They carried him out of the house as Clove, Foxface, Cato, Jett, and Marvel appeared.

"What happened?" Jett demanded.

"Long story short, no one is allowed to try to deep fry a watermelon while in this house," Brutus barked.

**Clove:** Why would anyone try to deep fry a watermelon in the first place? That's just-

**Cato:** The dumbest thing I've every heard. It's-

**Marvel:** Stupid and dangerous. And that's coming from me.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered in the living room. Effie had an important announcement.<p>

"House guests," Effie said as she appeared on the screen. "As you all know, Peeta knocked hot oil all over himself. And unlike Marvel who appears to have nine lives, Peeta will not be returning to the house due to his injuries. But he will still play an important part of the game once he is healed. Peeta will be the first member of the jury."

Effie finished and disappeared. Silence filled the house. No one knew how to take that news.

* * *

><p>Foxface, Clove, Maysilee, Cato, Marvel, and Brutus were outside. They were throwing a football around. Annie and Jett joined them.<p>

"Anyone know how to feel about Peeta?" Annie asked in a small voice.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well at least we know that everyone will be on the jury or in the final two," Maysilee comforted.

"That doesn't help or make anyone feel better," Jett barked at the blonde.

"Jettison Victor Sevina," Clove hissed.

"What?" Jett demanded.

"That's it. Neon room, now. I need to talk to you," Clove growled.

**Cato:** Maybe, finally, Clove is going to give Jett what's coming to him.

The raven-haired girl threw the football to Maysilee. She lead her brother into the brightest room in the house. She whipped around and fixed her glare on her brother.

"What the f*** is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that my alliance ditched me," he growled.

"Jett, need I remind you that you said you didn't trust anyone except me?"

Jett ran his fingers through his hair. He then grabbed the braid in his sister's hair and played with it.

"And may I remind you that you cheated on Isabelle with Madge?"

That set something off in Jett. He started to march away from his sister. Clove followed him.

"Don't you march away from me!" Clove yelled.

"I'll do what the h*** I want. You can't tell me what to do!" he yelled.

"Trust me, Jett. You know and you know that you don't want to make an enemy of me. Don't forget what happened to Glimmer, Cashmere, Katniss, Jo-"

"You didn't make enemy with any of them. Just with Glimmer!" Jett yelled.

"Do not raise your voice at me, Jettison," Clove growled.

"Oh my f****** god. You are turning into Mom!" Jett yelled.

Clove grasped her brother's arm as he turned to walk away.

"Jett, do you realize what is happening to us?" Clove asked.

Jett shook his head.

"This game is turning us into monsters. This isn't who we are. We're siblings. We're twins. We're supposed to be close. There is no other people we are closer to. Since we got here, we've been fighting more than ever. We've being disagreeing on everything. We've been disapproving of each other's moves and ideas. We aren't us and we aren't acting like twins. We're acting like crazy people. We broke apart. We've lost our bond and connection," Clove sighed.

Jett grabbed his sister and pulled her into a hug. Clove did not hesitate to wrap her arms around her brother. Foxface started to come inside but she saw the twins and backed out of the house shutting the door behind her.

**Foxface:** It was nice to see Clove and Jett hugging. Maybe there is nothing that can tear those two apart.

* * *

><p>Foxface walked out of the diary room and to the picture board.<p>

Foxface: With everything going on in the house, my nominations will purely be based off of who is not going to help my game play.

Foxface took all of the keys and walked up to her room. She opened the door and walked to the cylinder. She sorted the keys and started to place keys into the cylinder. She took the stings and wrapped them around the two extra keys. She locked them away before going downstairs and opening the door to the backyard.

"Hey everyone," she called. "It's time for the nomination ceremony."

Everyone came inside and sat around the table. Foxface brought the cylinder down and sat it on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as head of household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key and that person is safe. They will pull the next key and so on and so forth until no keys remain," Foxface announced before pulling the first key. "Love, you are safe."

Clove took the key from her best friend. The two met eyes and Foxface winked before Clove grabbed the next key.

"Thanks Foxy. Maysilee, you are safe."

"Thanks Foxface. Annie, you are safe."

"Thanks Foxface. Cato, you are safe."

There was one key remaining. Cato pulled the key out slowly.

"Marvel, you are safe."

"Thanks Foxface," Marvel breathed.

Jett looked down at his hands that were folded on his lap. Brutus looked around slowly.

"I have nominated you, Jett, and you, Brutus, for eviction. Jett, I'm pretty sure you know why you are in the position you are. Brutus, you don't know why you are in the position you are and I would like to keep it that way for now. This nomination ceremony is adjourned," Foxface finished.

Foxface grabbed the cylinder and walked up to her room without another word. Everyone started to rise.

**Foxface:** I have no regrets about my nominations. I just need to decide who I want to leave.

**Jett:** I officially know that I messed up and that I'm screwed.

**Brutus:** Why doesn't Foxface want me to know why I'm nominated?

* * *

><p><em>Who will win the Power of Veto? And will it be used to save either Jett or Brutus? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: This is my second update this weekend. Normally I would wait several days to a week between updates. I want to acknowledge a guest right now. In this fanfic, Maysilee and Madge are not related. Maysilee is not Madge's aunt. In case you forgot, Madge is 25 and Maysilee is 32. Maysilee was seven when Madge was born. They are too close in age in my opinion to be aunt and niece. So, my dear guest, do not judge this story. You don't even write! And just remember, and this goes to anyone who doesn't like this story, no one is making you read this story. You don't have to read if you don't want to. Well there's my rant for the day. Sorry if it was a little bitchy. Just so you all know, my family is coming down on Tuesday/Wednesday so I will not be updating until everyone is gone. So this may be my last update for a week or it could be until the end of the week. I may update once very late at night, but it is highly unlikely. Please review, favorite, and follow. Also, please go vote for your favorite house guest on the poll on my profile if you haven't. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jett.**

Brutus laid on the couch in the living room. He could hear Clove and Foxface talking in the neon room.

**Brutus:** Although I couldn't make out every exact word the two girls were saying, I could hear almost the exact conversation.

"Are you sure getting rid of Jett is the best idea?" Foxface asked.

"Yes. He's my brother but he knows too much. We're all in danger until he leave. No matter who wins the Veto, it can't be used on Jett. And if Brutus wins it, he can use it on himself for all I care. Just promise that I'm not going to be the replacement nominee," Clove said.

"Love, you think I would nominate you?" Foxface asked sounding hurt. "I promise that you will not sit on the block as long as I'm HOH."

"Same goes for you," Clove laughed.

**Brutus:** I feel like something is up. Maybe I'm being left in the dark for a reason.

* * *

><p>Maysilee and Cato were outside playing pool.<p>

"What do you think is going to happen?" Cato asked.

"I think Clove and Foxface are going to try to get us to get rid of Jett. It's time for the a** hole to leave," Maysilee sighed.

"It's what's best. Jett couldn't be trusted since day one," Cato said to the blonde female.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

><p>Marvel crashed into the Superhero room and fell onto his bed face first. Jett was the only other person in the room. He raised an eyebrow at the older male.<p>

**Jett: **Curiosity killed the cat. The second Marvel crashed into the room, I knew he needed to talk to me. I just didn't know what he wanted to talk about. I was the only person in there and he wouldn't come hang out in there alone if I was in there.

"Jett, I need relationship advice," Marvel whined as he rolled onto his back.

"Why are you asking me?" Jett asked.

"You've been dating that Isabelle girl for how long? Nineish years?" Marvel asked.

"Ya," Jett said slowly.

"So what's your secret? I can't get Foxface to notice me," Marvel whines.

"I don't really have a secret. I've loved Isabelle since she and Clove first became friends. I finally had the balls to ask her out once we got to high school and we've been together ever since," Jett explained. "There is no secret. I was brought together with Isabelle through Clove."

**Marvel: **Of course! Clove can bring Foxface and me together!

"Oh Clove!" Marvel yelled.

"Stop giving people relationship advice, Jett!" Clove screamed! "It always involves me!"

* * *

><p>Clove started up the stairs to Foxface's room. Foxface started to come out of her room when she saw Clove. She signaled for Clove to come into the room.<p>

"I was just coming to talk to you," Foxface and Clove said in union.

**Foxface:** Over these next to evictions, we're getting rid of Jett and Brutus. I need to see how I sit with Clove.

**Clove:** Right after we get rid of Jett and Brutus, Victorious Secret will be dissolving. I need to make sure my secret alliance with Foxface is tight and secure.

The two girls walked into the room and collapsed on the couch.

"How do we sit right now?" Foxface asked the raven-haired girl.

"We sit perfect," Clove said. "How does our alliance and final two deal stand?"

"Believe me. The Varvasious Voluptuous and oh so Venomous Vixens stand and we will stand together until the end," Foxface declared.

**Clove and Foxface:** Foxface and I have been keeping a secret since day one and no one knows anything about it. _On day one, Clove and I formed an alliance we call the Varvasious Voluptuous and oh so Venomous Vixens. _We formed Victorious Secret on top of Varvasious Voluptuous and oh so Venomous Vixens to make sure no one could figure us out. _And Victorious Secret did just that. No one knows we have had our alliance since day one._

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone," Foxface called. "It's time to pick players for the Veto competition."<p>

Everyone came and sat in the living room.

"Only six players will compete in the Veto competition. The Head of Household, the new nominees, and three other players chosen by random draw. Could the two nominees please join me up here?" Foxface asked.

The two boys stood up and moved to either side of Foxface.

"As HOH, I will pick first," Foxface announced.

She reached into the bag and pulled out a chip.

"House guest choice," she said while showing off the chip. "So, Love, you'll be in this competition."

Clove smiled and stood between Foxface and her brother. Jett reached into the bag and pulled a chip out.

"Clove?" he said, but it came out more as a question. "Do I pick another chip?"

Everyone nodded so Jett reached into the bag and pulled out another chip.

"Cato," he hissed.

The blonde male got up and stood next to Jett. Brutus reached into the bag and pulled out the last chip.

"Marvel," he read.

The brunette got on and jumped off the couch next to Brutus.

"I also have to pick a host for the Veto competition. Anniechu, I choose you," Foxface announced.

Maysilee hugged the redhead as she celebrated.

"Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck," Foxface finished.

* * *

><p>Annie, Maysilee, and Brutus all were in the kitchen.<p>

"Anyone remember that the last time we were in here together, Peeta dumped hot oil all over himself?" Maysilee asked.

"How could we forget? That was crazy," Brutus said.

"What do you think is going on with Peeta right now? Better or not? In the jury house or the hospital?" Annie asked.

"Better and in the jury house. Burns can be dealt with quickly but they take time to heal. Peeta should be in the jury house relaxing while his burns fully heal," Clove explained as she popped out of the cupboard.

"What the f***?" Maysilee asked.

"How long have you been in there?" Brutus asked.

"We've been hiding in here talking since after the Veto ceremony," Foxface explained as she popped out of a cupboard next to Clove.

"What the actual f***?" Annie demanded.

Both of the young girls got out of the cupboard and walked up to Foxface's HOH room.

"Priorities for those two girls girls are messed up," Brutus declared.

* * *

><p>Cato, Marvel, and Jett sat in the Superhero room.<p>

"How mad would you two be if I exposed Victorious Secret?" Jett asked.

**Jett: **There is nothing I want to do more than stick it to my sister and expose her alliance.

"Not that mad. Brutus can't do anything about us," Cato declared.

**Cato:** I don't get why Jett thinks he can mess with VS. He's already screwed and Brutus will be leaving next week.

* * *

><p>Annie burst out of the diary room. She was dressed in a a gold bikini.<p>

"Hey everyone! It's time for the Veto competition! get changed and meet me in the backyard!" she yelled.

* * *

><p>Maysilee sat alone in the backyard when everyone ran outside. Annie stood up on a pile of packed sand. Clove and Foxface were in bikinis while the guys were in swimming trunks. There was BB written in gold on every piece of swim wear.<p>

Brutus was in red.  
>Cato was in orange.<br>Clove was in yellow.  
>Foxface was in green.<br>Marvel was in blue.  
>Jett was in purple<p>

"Hey everyone. Welcome to the Big Brother lake. In this challenge, you must search and grab rocks with letters on them. You must spell the longest word you can using the letters you have. The word must be spelled correctly. Whoever can spell the longest word in the shortest time will win the golden Power of Veto. Please get into position," Annie announced.

**Marvel:** I'm f*****. I can barely spell my own name.

Annie blew an air horn and everyone jumped into the water and started searching. Marvel was the first one to buzz in.

**Clove:** I found a wide variety of letters. This is going to be awesome.

**Jett: **Why can I only find Zs? Sure, I found a B and a U but other than that, I can only find Zs.

Jett organized his letters and shut his box and buzzed in. Brutus and Foxface followed soon.

**Brutus: **I have this in the bag.

Clove buzzed in a minute later and Cato took his time.

"Cato, you have thirty seconds to buzz in or else you will be disqualified," Annie announced.

Cato ran back to his section and quickly organized his letters. He shut his box and buzzed in.

"Marvel, please reveal your word," Annie announced.

Marvel revealed his word. His word was 'KAT'.

"Marv- What the f***? That is an incorrectly spelled three letter word. You are an idiot and you are out. How do you spell cat wrong?" Annie asked.

Marvel shrugged before shutting his box and going to sit next to Maysilee.

"Jett, please reveal your word," Annie said.

Jett opened his box. His word was 'BUZZ'.

"Jett, that is a correctly spelled four-letter word. You are currently in the lead," Annie announced. "Brutus, please reveal your word."

Brutus opened his box. His word was 'FAMILY'.

"Brutus, that is a correctly spelled six-letter word. You are now in the lead. Jett, please step down," Annie requested.

Jett slammed his box and went to the bench. He sat down as far away from Maysilee and Marvel as he could.

"Foxface, please reveal your word," Annie said.

Foxface opened her box. She had the word 'FAIRY'.

"Foxface, that is a correctly spelled five-letter word. Brutus had a six-letter word so please step down," Annie said.

Foxface shut her box then went and cuddled up to Marvel.

**Foxface:** I had no intentions of winning but I didn't want to portray myself as in idiot.

**Marvel: **Woah! Foxface is making the first move. Thank god I don't have to!

"Clove, please reveal your word," Annie requested.

Clove opened her box. Her word was 'GENEROUS'.

"Clove, that is a correctly spelled eight-letter word. You take the lead. Brutus, please step down," Annie stated.

Brutus shut his box and went and sat on the other side of Maysilee.

"Cato, you need a correctly spelled nine-letter word to win. Please reveal your word," Annie said.

Cato hesitated before showing his word. He had the word 'ATTORNEY'.

"Cato that is a correctly spelled eight-letter word. But since Clove buzzed in first-"

"Cato can have it," Clove interrupted. "I don't even give a care."

Clove went and sat next to Foxface.

"Okay then. Cato, you have won the golden Power of Veto," Annie announced.

The redhead put the Veto necklace around the blonde male's neck.

* * *

><p>"Cato?" Brutus asked as he came into the Superhero room.<p>

"Ya?" Cato asked as he sat up.

"Is there any chance you'll use the Veto on me?" Brutus asked.

Cato shook his head before laying back down.

**Cato:** He's bulletproof. I'm not getting a member of Victorious Secret in the hot seat until we have no choice.

**Brutus:** This is getting to be the last straw. I need to know what is going on! I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on.

* * *

><p>Cato walked thought the house. He looked at the picture board then put his necklace around his neck. He opened the door to the backyard.<p>

"Hey everyone!" he called. "It's time for the Veto ceremony!"

Everyone came and sat in the living room. Cato stood it in front of everyone.

"This is the Veto ceremony. Foxface has nominated Jett and Brutus for eviction. But I have the power to Veto one of her nominations. This is normally the time when I would let you both plead your cases but I have made my decision and it can't be changed. I'm not using the veto," Cato announced.

The blonde took the necklace off his neck and locked it in the box.

"And Jett, I would like to take this opportunity to be the first one to say goodbye. And don't let the door hit you where the good lord split you," Cato barked.

**Jett:** I don't get why Cato's being an a**. I know I'm screwed. And I knew ho wouldn't save me because he and I hate each other.

**Brutus:** I'm so out of the loop, I just don't care anymore. I should leave instead of Jett.

* * *

><p><em>Who will leave the Big Brother house? Jett or Brutus? And who will become the next Head or Household? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: I'm sort of depressed right now. And I kind of want to cry. Family left they some returned so this weekend. I was oober busy yesterday or else I would have updated. Please review, favorite, follow, and vote on the poll on my profile.**

**And would also like to send out a formal invitation to everyone to check out TheKiller1227's version of this story. About a month and a half ago, I got a message from this wonderful girl asking if she would mind if she wrote her own version of this story. I started reading it when if was first released and even though the story isn't that far in, I have to say that I'm impressed. It's so different from mine. Check it out if you want to read something so different from this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Jett.**

Clove and Jett sat in the kitchen. Clove was cutting up carrots and Jett was throwing an apple between his hands.

**Jett: **I realize that my time in the house in very close to over. I just need to make sure that I patch everything up with Clove before hands.

"Clove?" Jett asked.

The young girl stabbed the knife into the board and turned to her brother.

"I don't know what you have to say to me. I have nothing to say to you," Clove growled.

**Clove:** I don't care if people think I'm being a b****. Jett should not have lost my trust.

"I know I f***** up but I think we need to build bridges again," Jett said.

"Do you really think that 'building bridges' will save you?" Clove yelled.

"Clove! Get your a** up here!" Foxface yelled over the balcony.

Clove glared at her brother and marched up the stairs. Everyone in Victorious Secret was upstairs.

"When are we telling Brutus about us?" Maysilee asked.

"Once one of us wins HOH," Marvel suggested.

Everyone nodded.

"And Jett has to leave no matter what. And it has to be no strings attached. Everyone votes Jett. Anyone who doesn't will be sitting on the block next to Brutus next week," Clove growled.

"God Clove," Annie exclaimed.

"What?" she asked.

"He's your brother and you're being pretty harsh," Foxface pointed out.

"There's something you all need to know," Clove stated.

Everyone looked at Clove.

"Jett told me that he was planning to get rid of you guys during his HOHs. Luckily, he only won once or else this alliance wouldn't have survived," Clove announced.

Everyone went into a state of shock. Clove walked from the room and down the stairs. She went into the neon room and started to go through her bag.

**Clove:** That story about Jett wasn't fake. Jett never wanted into Victorious Secret to have an alliance. He wanted to take us down from the inside.

* * *

><p>Brutus walked out to the pool. Clove, Foxface, Annie, and Maysilee were out there already.<p>

"Hello ladies," Brutus said as he sunk into the pool.

"Hey Brutus," they said in union.

"How's-"

"Brutus, please stop talking. We were enjoying the silence," Clove breathed.

**Foxface:** I think getting rid of Jett has finally got to Clove. She going a little bit loco.

* * *

><p>Foxface dragged her raven-haired best friend up the stairs.<p>

"What is wrong with you?" the redhead yelled.

"Jett's leaving!" Clove responded.

"I thought you wanted him to leave!" Foxface yelled back.

"I do!"

"Then why are so so upset?"

Clove's emerald eyes flashed white for a second. The raven-haired girl stumbled. Foxface responded instantly and grabbed Clove's shoulders. When her eyes turned back to emerald, Foxface helped her stand up.

"What happened?" Clove asked.

"Your eyes turned white and then you seemed to pass out," Foxface explained.

"Sweetheart, there's something I never told you," Clove admitted.

**Clove:** There are somethings I never told anyone. And there are reasons I never said somethings to people.

"What?" Foxface asked.

"Jett is way closer to me than anyone thinks. It hurt me when Jett lied to me and it was terrible. I'm bipolar so I could snap at any second. Jett knows that so he tried to press my buttons. The last time I snapped, I almost broke Jett's arms and legs. He tries to get to me so I can make very irrational decisions and I am uncertain why I do certain things and there are times when I want to do stupid and risky things," Clove admitted.

"Love, just say the word and Victorious Secret will get rid of Brutus," Foxface sighed. "It will give you and Jett time to fix everything."

"You don't get it. This game is the reason I'm not close to my brother. We were close before the game and this game started driving wedges between us," Clove cried.

"Are you saying that getting rid of Jett could save your relationship?" Foxface asked.

Clove nodded. The two girls four Vs between the two of them then put their hands side by side.

* * *

><p>Jett was sitting alone at the counter with his head in his hands. Brutus walked up behind him.<p>

"You okay?" Brutus asked.

Jett shook his head before letting it fall to the counter.

"What's wrong?" Brutus asked the younger male.

"F*** off," Jett growled. "You aren't a friend of mine."

**Brutus: **I know that Clove and Jett are identical twins, but they are as different as fire and ice. Clove would of actually stopped and talked to me she and I would have had a nice conversation. Jett just snapped at me and he clearly hates me. She's sugar, and he an a**.

* * *

><p>Cato, Marvel, and Annie were all outside. The three of them were throwing a football around.<p>

"What do you think is bugging Clove?" Annie asked.

"It's Jett," Cato said.

"And you know how?" Marvel demanded.

"I know because I have a sister. She's older than me but we're really close. If Camellia and I were in this game and I knew I was losing Camellia or she was losing me, we would both be very irritable," Cato explained.

"You have a sister?" Marvel asked. "Is she hot?"

"She's in a relationship and why did you sound so excited?" Cato demanded.

"I don't care about her boyfriend. I'll kill his a**," Marvel stated.

"Jennalee would kill you if you tried to steal Camellia from her," Cato sighed.

"Jennalee? Dude's as gay as it gets," Marvel laughed.

**Marvel:** Camellia, if you're cute, you're mine if Foxface won't notice me.

**Cato:** I don't get how Marvel hasn't caught on. Camellia likes girls and she has a wife.

**Annie:** I have never met anyone more clueless than Marvel.

"Camellia's lesbian and she's married to another woman named Jennalee!" Cato yelled.

Cato whipped the football into the pool and stomped inside. Annie reached into the pool and grabbed it.

"Are you that clueless? I caught on as soon as the name Jennalee crossed his lips, I knew Cato was talking about another female. There is no way a male would be named Jennalee. You can be so stupid sometimes," Annie barked.

Annie tossed the soaked ball at the brunette. He caught in and fell backwards onto the wood patio and hit his head.

"Ow," Marvel groaned.

"Life seven lost," Annie muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Maysilee sat on the couch pulling her ling blonde hair over one shoulder and was fishtailing it. Clove came and flipped over the couch next to Maysilee and landed on the floor.<p>

"You okay?" the blonde asked.

"Fine but I need to talk to you," Clove hissed.

The raven haired girl rolled onto her shoulders then pushed herself up so she landed on her feet. She stood up and sat in the nominee chair closest to Maysilee.

**Clove:** When I sat in the nominee chair while talking to Maysilee, it felt terrible. That chair creates a nightmare. I knew I never wanted to sit in that chair again.

**Maysilee:** This sounds nuts, but I didn't like seeing Clove in the nominee chair because I know that if I work with Clove and Foxface behind the scenes, I can be even safer.

"I need advice," Clove said. "You've been able to hide all your feelings since the game started. How? I need to put on a disguise around Jett and I just can't do it."

"Take a deep breath. Calm yourself. Imagine the person as someone who you don't care about. What you should do is imagine seeing Jett standing next to Katniss. Have that utter content towards Katniss on the outside instead of whatever you're feeling towards Jett. You never liked Katniss but you didn't hate her. Think of her instead of Jett," Maysilee suggested.

"Get him a light spray tan, pull the freckles out of his face, get him grey contacts and add a brown wig constantly in a braid going across his head and I may see a little bit of Katniss in my brother," Clove sighed.

"Don't worry Chickie. Jett will be gone soon enough," Maysilee comforted.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the living room. Jett and Brutus occupied the nominee chairs. Effie appeared on the screen.<p>

"Hello house guests," she greeted. "It's time for the live eviction. Neither of the two nominees will vote. Foxface, as the outgoing Head of Household you also will not vote. One by one, everyone else will enter the diary room and cast their votes to evict. Marvel you are first."

Marvel got up and walked to the diary room.

"Marvel, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to finally get rid of Jett."

"Clove's been unsure about getting rid of her brother but she's aligned with Victorious Secret. What will she do? Clove, please cast your vote to evict."

"I'm probably going to regret it but I vote to evict my dear brother, Jett."

"Annie worked with Victorious Secret since day they formed. Her vote seems obvious. Annie, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Jettison Sevina, the biggest jerk in this game."

"Maysilee wants to work farther into this game with Clove and Foxface. She should vote how the two want. Maysilee, please cast your vote to evict."

"I finally get to vote to evict Jett."

"Cato never really liked Jett. This seems very obvious. Cato, please cast your vote to evict."

"I'm voting to get Jett out this game because he doesn't deserve to be here."

Cato walked back to the living room and flopped down on top of Clove. The raven-haired girl pushed him into the seat next to her then he put his arm around the girl. Effie's face appeared on the screen.

"House guests, the votes are in. When I reveal the result of the vote, the evicted house guest will have a few moments to say goodbye, grab his belongings, and walk out the front door. By a vote of 5-0, Jett, you are evicted from the Bug Brother house," Effie announced.

Jett stood up and shook hands with Brutus before going for Clove. He pulled his sister into a hug and held her tight.

"I left some things in your bag," he whispered.

Jett grabbed his bag and wove as he walked out the front door. He walked out the door to Effie. He hugged the woman.

"Wait. Who are you again? When we first saw you, you were just a sweet boy who just wanted to be in the house to be with his sister. Now, you're a hard to play with, hard to get along with guy who made enemies with everyone including his sister. What happened?" Effie asked.

"The game wasn't what I expected. I thought that this game would be a simple and childish. This game changed who I was. I'm not like the Jett you saw in that house. I would never mess with my sister the way I did. I would never try to hurt Clove or her friends," Jett admitted. "I have a lot of regrets from inside of the house."

"Well Jett, in the event that you were evicted, your fellow house guest taped some goodbye messages. Let's watch."

* * *

><p><strong>Clove:<strong> Jett, you know I didn't want to do this but you messed up and I know you have your regrets. Have fun in the jury house with Peeta. You both have your oil burns to talk about. I love you and have fun at the jury house. See you on finale night. It won't come fast enough.

**Foxface:** You made some serious mistakes and it is beautiful to see that we finally got rid of you.

**Cato:** I never liked you and it makes me smile knowing that you're seeing this. Buh-bye.

**Maysilee:** Don't worry about Victorious Secret any more. You never really did and that's why you're gone.

* * *

><p>"I really and genuinely hope the next time I see Clove is finale night," Jett sighed.<p>

"Stay right there. In a moment, we'll have the live Head of Household competition," Effie announced.

* * *

><p>Everyone was outside in the backyard. Everyone had a large board with button that light up in front of them. Foxface sat off to the side.<p>

"Welcome to Lights Out. Foxface, as the outgoing Head of Household, you are ineligible to compete. All you need to do is repeat a pattern of lights after it is shown. Once all four lights flash at once, you must repeat the pattern as fast as you can. If you are the last person to repeat the pattern you are eliminated. If you hit the wrong button while repeating the pattern, you are also eliminated. Here is pattern one," Effie announced.

Everyone looked down at the board. The first pattern started.

RED  
>BLUE<br>RED  
>GREEN<br>YELLOW

All four lights flashed together. Everyone started to type their pattern in. Brutus and Maysilee messed up and Annie finished last.

"Sorry Brutus, Maysilee, and Annie. You are all eliminated. Please step down. Pattern two is up," Effie told the remaining three.

YELLOW  
>RED<br>BLUE  
>GREEN<br>GREEN  
>GREEN<br>RED  
>YELLOW<br>BLUE  
>GREEN<p>

The four lights flashed. Clove and Marvel started to press button but Cato froze. He hit the green button and all four flashed. He put his head in his hands. Marvel finished just before Clove could hit her last button.

"Congratulations Marvel. You are the new Head of Household. Foxface, please hand over that key," Effie announced.

Foxface put the key around the male's neck then he pulled her in for a hug.

Everyone went to congratulate Marvel.

**Marvel:** Ya Buddy! Marvel won! And I get to be the one who was in charge when- CRAP!

* * *

><p><em>Jett left for the jury and Marvel stepped up to be HOH. Who will Marvel nominate for eviction. Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Why am I so popular all of a sudden? Everyone's texting me and everyone's PMing me. What's going on in this world? Me, popular? Oh my god. And now for my rant for the chapter. Why does everyone have complex usernames? Now I get why people go by there real name instead of their username. This is the reason every username of mine is easy enough to remember. The Other Katniss Everdeen and Heaven Vs Hell. They are so simple. And I'm not judging anyone for their usernames. I just like simple with meaning for myself. I think everyone has an awesome username just I can get myself frustrated while typing them. So please review, favorite, and follow. And please go vote on the poll for your favorite house guest because there is a three way tie and it's driving me nuts. Just so you know, this will be my last update for quite a while because I'm going to camp from the 9th to the 13th so I will not be near a computer and I won't have my phone so I will literally not be able to do anything or read anything during that time period. This is going to be so different.**

**Disclaimer: Can I just take a little break from the legal stuff? Read the disclaimer in the last chapter.**

Marvel strutted around the house in a very cocky fashion. Maysilee and Clove were watching him from the kitchen.

**Maysilee and Clove: **If I didn't know any better, I would assume that Marvel is a peacock. _He's been acting all high and mighty since he won. I'm just worried about my best girl because I know Marvel has a crush on her. _She should watch out.

Marvel walked into the neon room. Foxface popped out of the cupboard.

"Is he gone?" she whispered.

"Yes but not for long. Better find a better spot because he'll be coming here next," Clove whispered.

"Ask Brutus if he wants to play chess. He's been acting weird lately," Maysilee added in a whisper.

Foxface saw Brutus come inside so she grabbed his arm.

"Want to play chess?" she asked.

Brutus shrugged and the two walked up the stairs to the chess board. Marvel came into the room.

"Do you two know where Foxface is?" Marvel asked.

"Neon room?" Maysilee stated.

"I was just there and she isn't there," Marvel sighed.

"Outside?" Clove suggested.

Marvel ran outside. He didn't think about the glass so he ran into the glass door and fell to his butt.

"Life six lost," Annie muttered as she opened the door and started to walked to the neon room.

* * *

><p>Clove walked up the the chess board. She sat on the bench next to Foxface.<p>

"What are you doing up here?" Brutus asked.

"Hiding from Cato," Clove explained.

Cato snuck up the stairs and leaning so his face was right next to Clove.

"Boo," he whispered.

**Cato: **I can't keep denying my feelings for Clove. The game's almost over and if I don't make a move now, I'll never get a chance. I also value my life so I couldn't ask her this while Jett was in the house.

"Clove, I want to ask you a very important question. And I want everyone there," Cato explained.

He guided the girl down the stairs and Foxface and Brutus followed the two to the living room. Annie, Maysilee and Marvel all were sitting in there already. Foxface and Brutus took there spots and Cato ran to his room after going to take something out of his pocket.

**Cato:** I actually planned something but I messed up and forgot something in my room and that ruined my perfect plan.

Cato came back into the room. He turned Clove so she was facing him. He took her hands and got down on one knee. Clove pulled her hands from him.

"What the f***?" Clove yelled.

**Clove:** I seriously though that Cato was going to propose and that he was nuts.

"Relax," he whispered.

Cato pulled out a football ring and held it in Clove's direction.

"Clove Sevina, will you be my girlfriend?" Cato asked.

Clove puts her hands to her mouth. She started to walk away when Foxface and Maysilee caught her and held her so she couldn't run away. Cato smirked.

**Cato:** I planned to do this in front of the house because of the pressure. She can't say no.

Clove hesitated before holding her right hand in Cato's direction. She slid the ring on her right ring finger. She held her arms out and Cato picked her up into a hug.

"Cute," Annie cooed.

Everyone started to clear away from the living room. Clove and Cato crashed onto the couch. She looked at Cato's football ring.

"When is this from?" she asked.

"Grade nine. I've been in football through all of my high school years and I brought all of my rings. The grade nine ring was the smallest yet it's big on you," Cato laughed.

Clove snuggled into her new boyfriend. She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Who wants to see my HOH room?" Marvel yelled as he jumped out of the diary room.<p>

Everyone cheered as they followed the brunette up to his room. He unlocked the door and walked in. Everyone started to look around. Cato picked up a picture of Marvel and a little boy who was clearly his mini-me.

"Who dis?" Cato yelled.

"My baby brother," Marvel exclaimed as he looked at the picture. "Jonah."

Clove and Foxface shuffled through his care basket.

"What is this stuff?" Clove asked.

Literally everything in the basket was sugar or candy.

"This is nuts. I suddenly get why Marvel acts the way he does," Foxface whispered to Clove.

**Foxface:** Clearly, all the sugar is melting Marvel's brain and he has too much sugar in his blood that it can not be all used at once so his body tried to give off large amounts of sugar but he easily replaces all the sugar in one day. What Marvel needs is to be a have-not for at least two weeks in a row. Three would be even better.

* * *

><p>Brutus stirred the soup he was making.<p>

**Brutus:** I need to suck up to the whole house so making a large batch of soup is the best thing possible.

"Beef and chicken broth. Bacon to no end," he stated as he added those things to the pot.

Annie came into the kitchen.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"Meat Eater's soup," Brutus told the blonde.

"You do you that Clove's doesn't eat meat, right?" Maysilee asked.

"Right," Brutus sighed.

Brutus pulled another pot out. He started to make a vegetarian soup.

**Maysilee:** Brutus is trying too hard. He should just accept the fact that he isn't safe. No one is at this point.

* * *

><p>Marvel came out of the diary room dressed in a rainbow tie-dye unitard.<p>

"Hey everyone. We should all be happy so go get changed and meet me in the backyard for the have/have-not competition," Marvel yelled.

* * *

><p>Everyone came into the backyard dressed in formal clothes in a color of the rainbow.<p>

Maysilee was in pink.  
>Brutus was in orange.<br>Annie was in yellow.  
>Cato was in green.<br>Clove was in teal.  
>Foxface was in purple.<p>

The girls had on dresses while the guys had shirts and ties and black pants.

"Wow, I came grossly unprepared," Marvel laughed. "Maybe you all came over prepared. You know what? I can't deal with that. You all need to ruin your outfits. Pick partners!"

Foxface and Clove immediately grabbed onto each other in a hug. Annie jumped onto Maysilee's back. Cato and Brutus shook hands.

"Good enough," Marvel sighed. "One partner will be going completely underwater to find all of the evicted house guest coins. You must swim to the top of the water and pass the coin off to your partner who will deposit the coin their bank. Whoever gets all the coins the slowest will be the have-nots for the week. Any volunteers to go first?"

Annie's hand shot up. Maysilee grabbed onto it and tried to pull her arm down but Annie was stronger than she looked.

**Annie: **District four born and raised. There was no way I was losing.

Annie climbed onto The edge of the tank. She jumped in and quickly got all the chips up.

"Time, 4:27," Marvel announced.

The girls hugged. Cato took his place on the edge of the tank. He dove in.

**Brutus:** Not only is Cato younger and healthier than me, but he isn't a smoker and I am.

Cato took a little longer than Annie but he got all the coins.

"Time, 6:12," Marvel announced. "So Annie and Maysilee, you both are haves."

The girls high-fived as Foxface jumped up on the edge. She dove in but started to sputter under water. Clove got up on the ledge and reached into the and pulled the redhead up.

"You okay?" she asked.

Foxface shook her head so Clove pulled her out of the water.

"Sorry Clove and Foxface, for not completing the challenge, you too are have-nots for the week," Marvel announced.

Clove wrapped a towel around Foxface's shoulders before the two hugged.

* * *

><p>The blocker started to rise. Everyone walked inside. There were bins of cookie dough and bags of carrots all over the table.<p>

"Congratulations have-nots. These carrots and this cookie is just for you," Marvel announced.

**Clove: **Maybe, this won't be as bad as I expected.

* * *

><p>"Maybe you're an b****!" Brutus yelled at Maysilee.<p>

The blonde walked away from the male but was stopped by Clove and Foxface.

"What was that about?" Foxface asked.

"Brutus is a jerk. Can I actually talk to you for a moment?" the blonde asked.

The two girl nodded and the three of them walked into the have-not room.

"We need to form an alliance. Take out the other three once once VS is over," Maysilee explained.

Clove pulled Foxface away from Maysilee.

"Should we let her in on VVVV?" Clove asked.

"We would be stronger with her helping us," Foxface sighed.

"She's in," they said in union.

**Clove and Foxface:** We will say on record right now that letting Maysilee into VVVV is purely strategy. _We'll be stronger with a third member. _

The two turned to Maysilee.

"We will allow you into our alliance, Varvasious Voluptuous and oh so Venomous Vixens," Clove said.

"The Varvasious Voluptuous and oh so Venomous Vixens?" Maysilee asked.

The two nodded. The three girls high-fived signalling they were officially an alliance.

* * *

><p>Marvel walked through the house to the picture board and collected all the keys before running up to his room. He started to place keys in the cylinder before locking two away separately. He ran down the stairs and opened the the door to the backyard.<p>

"Hey everyone. It's time for the nomination ceremony," he called.

Everyone came inside and sat at the table. Marvel placed the cylinder down on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. One of my duties as head of household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key and that person is safe. They will pull the next key and so on and so forth until no keys remain," Marvel announced before pulling the first key. "Foxface, you are safe."

"Thanks Marvelous. Love, you are safe."

"Thanks Marv. Maysilee, you are safe."

There was one key left. Annie, Cato, and Brutus all sat without keys. Maysilee slowly pulled the key out.

"Annie, you are safe."

"Thanks Marvel," Annie breathed.

"I have nominated you, Brutus, and you, Cato, for eviction. Brutus, you don't know what's going on and it keeps me safe so I'm not telling you what's going on. Cato, it's coming down to the wire and you are a huge physical threat. That's the only reason you are on the block. This nomination ceremony is adjourned," Marvel announced.

**Cato:** Marvel, if you were smarter, you would have realized that Clove and Foxface are truly threats. Clove may be my girlfriend but she isn't costing me $500,000.

**Brutus: **I think it is about time for me to be told whatever the h*** is going on because I'm sick of being left in the dark.

* * *

><p><em>Who will win the Power of Veto? And will it be used to save either Cato or Brutus from eviction? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Oh my god. I officially feel awful. I've been neglecting you guys and It's almost been gone for two weeks. I though I updated shortly after I came home from camp but I've been been paying attention. I've been writing a novel on my computer so that's been a distraction but my ignoring of you guys is unfair and for that, I am sorry. I love you guys. And we're past 60 reviews and Miss. AlisonBlock was the 60th reviewer. Here is her question.**

**AlisonBlock: In your fanfic, Big Brother etc., who will win? Or at least, who will be the last two?**

**Me: You're a clever girl trying to sneak the answer out of me but I'm afraid that the answer to that question is classified information. What would the point of reading this story be if you already know what my oh-so-secretive plans are? No one would read to the end if they already know who wins. Clever question but I'm afraid I can't answer it.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. Also please go vote for your favorite house guest in the poll on my profile.**

**One more thing, we're officially over 10,000 views. Thank you guys so much. You're all amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Big Brother, or anything else you recognize. The only things I own are the plot and the members of everyone's families (minus Annie and Marvel's).**

Marvel was walking towards Clove, Foxface, and Maysilee.

**Marvel:** It's time.

The brunette male picked the redhead off of the couch. He carried her into the have-not room and locked the door.

"What the hell?" Foxface yelled.

Marvel pinned the girl down and pressed his lips against hers. The girl pulled her arms from Marvel grasp. Marvel quickly backed away from the redhead. Foxface walked closer and closer to the male. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him in fir another kiss. Marvel wrapped his arms around Foxface's waist and pulled her tighter against him.

**Foxface:** It made my day when Marvel finally kissed me. Too bad he's mine and my girl's first target. Maybe we need to switch to Annie. We'll see what happened as the game progresses.

Foxface pull away from the kiss but pulled the accident-prone male in for a tight hug. Marvel wrapped his arms around the girl and she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Clove and Maysilee were sitting in the living room listening to what was happening in the have-not room. Through the door, it sounded very bad.<p>

**Clove:** If there truly is a god up there, do not Marvel and Foxy be doing what I think they are doing.

**Maysilee:** I was truly terrified at the sounds coming through that door. Please don't be what I think it may be.

Cato came into the room. He was singing Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy.

"When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions. Free of the coliseums. In poison places, we are anti-venom. We're the beginning of the end. Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds. It's all over now before it has begun. We've already won. We are wild, we are like young volcanoes. We are wild, Americana, exotica. Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah! Come on make it easy, say I never mattered. Run it up the flagpole- " he was cut off by Clove.

"Trust us Cato, you don't want to be in here," Clove explained.

Cato shrugged and picked Clove up from the couch and carried her outside.

"No. I don't want to tag along. I'll just stay her and listen to the disturbing sounds of whatever is happening in the have-not room," Maysilee said to herself.

Annie came into the room and gave Maysilee a look.

"You know people are going to start thinking your crazy if you keep talking to yourself," Annie laughed.

"Stay quiet for a second," Maysilee said.

Both girls were quiet until Annie could hear what was going on in the have-not room. She covered her mouth then grabbed Maysilee's wrist and the two of them went upstairs to play chess. Foxface and Marvel came out of the room.

**Foxface:** I'll admit I was terrified to hear what Maysilee and Clove had to say about me and Marvel.

"Where'd Clove and Maysilee go?" Foxface asked herself.

* * *

><p>Marvel walked up to his room and went inside. He saw Pandora's box in the corner of the room.<p>

"Sweet," he breathed.

He grabbed card one and started to read it.

"Hello Head of Household. You have the honor of going into Pandora's Box. Opening the box will result in either something good for you or the house. Here's what you are deciding on," he read.

Marvel looked up at the screen and saw a picture of his little brother and his best friend. Marvel smiled. He grabbed card number two.

"Marvel, you can go into Pandora's box and get advice from people who cares for you," Marvel read. "H*** ya I'm going into Pandora's box."

Marvel opened the door and sat in the big fluffy chair. The TV turned on and he saw the picture of his best friend and his brother being held against close enough to the camera so whoever was behind the picture couldn't be seen. The picture was pulled back and Marvel saw Glimmer and Cashmere.

"What the f***?" he asked.

Glimmer ripped the picture in two then threw the picture pieces off to the side.

"Hi Marvel," they cooed.

"This is going to suck," Marvel whined as he sunk into the chair.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, everyone was hanging out in the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Cato," a female's voice said over the house.

"Camellia?" he called out.

"Hello Uncle Brutus," a male's voice said.

"Jonesy?"

"Ello Clovely."

"Isabelle?"

"Oh Foxface."

"Nathan?"

"Annie?"

"Finnick?"

"How's my girl? Maysilee?"

"La- Dad?"

Everyone ran into the living room where a blonde woman's face was staring into the house.

"Hey Cato. I love and miss you. Good luck baby bro. Jennalee and I are watching every episode and we're wishing you the best of luck. Can't wait to see you on finale night," Camellia said.

Cato blew a kiss at the screen. The screen switched to a picture of a teenage boy.

"Hello Uncle B. Mom's been getting everyone together and we've been watching you every week. Best of luck. Hope next time I get to see you, you can show me what you bought me with the $500,000," Jonesy said with a laugh.

Brutus laughed at his nephew before the picture switched to the face of a well know girl to the house showed up.

"Hey Clovely. Love ya. We've been admiring everything you've done so far and we couldn't be prouder. I'm so excited to see you and congratulate you for your win. We all miss and love you," Isabelle cooed.

Clove wiped her eye before blowing a kiss at the screen. A red headed male replaced Isabelle of the screen.

"Who am I supposed to record a message for? Oh ya. My amazing sister. It's amazing to see you three times a week since you only visit us a three or four times a year. Miss ya sis. Love ya," Nathan laughed.

Foxface smiled at her brother as she started to tear up. A very familiar face took the screen.

"Hey Annie. I miss you so much. I'm sorry for getting myself expelled. I can't wait to see that beautiful face of your because it makes my day when I get to see you. Love you until the end of the world," Finnick said.

Annie started to cry at what the love of her life said. An older brunette's face filled the screen.

"Maysilee, even though I'm not your biological father, you'll always be my baby girl. I know I can't protect you in the house, but you're my girl and your mother and I love you. Good luck, Baby," Lane said to his step-daughter.

Maysilee made a heart with her hands. The screen turned black and a single red heart appeared on the screen. It faded to pink then away. The screen went back to playing the usual constant stream.

* * *

><p>The girls all sat in the neon room.<p>

"It was wonderful to see my favorite girl," Clove said.

"I thought I was your favorite girl," Foxface said with a fake pout.

"One of my favorite," Clove corrected herself.

The girls all started to laugh at each other.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone," Marvel called. "It's time to pick player-" He noticed everyone was already in the living room. "Oh. You guys are ready."<p>

Marvel waked in front of everyone.

"Only six players with compete in the Veto. The Head of Household, the two nominees, and three people chosen by random draw. Could the two nominees please join me up here?" Marvel read.

Cato and Brutus walked up to the front and stood on either side of Marvel.

"As HOH, I will pick first," Marvel announced before pulling a chip out. "Maysilee."

Maysilee got up and stood between Marvel and Cato. Cato reached into the box and pulled a chip out.

**Cato:** I really wanted to pick Clove because she might actually take me off the block when she wins.

"Annie," he said through closed teeth.

Annie smirked before going and standing next to Cato. Brutus quickly pulled a chip out.

"Foxface," he read.

Foxface stood up and stood next to Brutus.

"And that means that you, Clove, get to be the host," Marvel announced.

Clove shrugged.

"Big Brother will inform us when the competition is to begin. Good luck," Marvel finished.

* * *

><p>Brutus lead Foxface into the Superhero room.<p>

**Brutus:** I need to know if there is any chance Foxface will save me if she wins Veto.

"So. About the Veto-"

"I don't intend on winning the Veto. I'm not the person to make deals with," Foxface said.

**Foxface:** I am lying to Brutus but I don't want to bust our team until after the Veto.

* * *

><p>Clove came out of the diary room in a gold and silver Big Brother football jersey with 'Clove' on the back and 01 on the front and back. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She had on white shinny jeans and flat white knee-high boots with gold and silver accents.<p>

"Hey everyone. It's time for the Veto ceremony. Get changed and meet me in the backyard," Clove called.

* * *

><p>Everyone came outside in jersey that looked like Clove except a different color and their name on the back. All the girls had their hair in ponytails and everyone had on white pants and white running shoes with their color accents.<p>

Maysilee was in pink.  
>Marvel was in orange.<br>Brutus was in yellow.  
>Annie was in green.<br>Cato was in blue.  
>Foxface was in purple.<p>

"Hello Team Big Brother. Are you ready for the game? All we need to do is pick our Quarterback. And our Quarterback will also take the Power of Veto. Every round, you will throw a football at the target and get a score. But anyone who misses getting points will be automatically out. Lowest score will go and claim the prize in their bucket. But don't expect to keep that prize. Anyone after you will be able to switch prizes with you. Let's play some football!" Clove yelled.

Everyone lined up in their color order. **(A/N I have to put them in color order. It's me.) **Clove threw Maysilee a pink football. Maysilee threw the ball but hit one of the walls. She was out.

"Sorry Mays, you are eliminated. Please go claim your sixth place prize," Clove said.

Maysilee walked over to the coolers and opened the one for sixth place. She pulled out the veto.

"Maysilee has collected the Power of Veto. Marvel, you are up," Clove announced.

She threw Marvel an orange football. He threw the ball and got a score of thirteen.

"Seventeen. Marvel, you are in the lead," Clove announced. "Brutus, you're up."

Clove threw him a yellow football. He threw the football and got a score of five.

"Sorry Brutus, that score isn't enough to beat Marvel's. But since you scored, you are still in this. Annie, you're up," Clove announced.

She threw the redhead a green football.

**Cato:** I watched all of Clove's throws. They were all perfect spirals and they went exactly where she wanted them to go. I guess having two brothers pays off.

Annie threw the ball and missed the board.

"Sorry Annie. You missed the board. Please claim your fifth place prize," Clove said.

Annie opened the fifth place cooler and pulled out a card. It had have-not with a X through it.

"Annie, this card makes it impossible for you to be a have-not for the rest of this season. Would you like to keep it or trade with Maysilee?" Clove asked.

"I'm keeping it," Annie said.

"Alright. Cato, you're up," Clove announced.

Clove threw Cato a blue football. Cato went to throw it but tripped at the last second and hit a one on the board.

"F***!" Cato yelled.

"Cato. You, will some pretty colorful language, scored a won. You currently are in third. Foxface, you're up," Clove announced.

She threw her best friend a purple football. Foxface slowed down and aimed carefully. She scored an eleven.

"Foxface, you take second. Cato, you have the lowest score so please claim your forth place prize," Clove said.

Cato walked over and opened the forth place cooler. It was a thousand dollars.

"Cato. You have won a thousand dollars. Would you like to keep it or trade with one of the other house guests?" Clove asked.

"You know what? I'm gonna keep it," Cato said.

**Cato:** Brutus picks his prize after me. He's going to take the Veto no matter what so I might as well keep the money.

"Alright. Brutus, you came in third. Please claim your prize."

Brutus walked over to the third place bin and opened it.

"A week in an all-expenses paid resort in Mexico for two," Brutus read. "Here you go Maysilee. I want the Veto."

Brutus held the trip to Maysilee. She took the trip and handed him the Veto.

**Maysilee:** If I was Brutus, I wouldn't have taken the Veto. Foxface or Marvel could still take the Veto. Better to have the trip.

"Foxface, you have second. Please go claim your prize."

Foxface opened cooler number two and pulled out a football helmet.

"Foxface, you have the honor to wear a football helmet consecutively for twenty-four hours. No taking it off for anything," Clove explained.

Foxface turned to Brutus. She held the helmet to him.

"Just for some precautions," she told him.

He took the helmet and dropped the Veto in Foxface's hands.

"Marvel, you got first so you have your pick of the pack. Go claim your first place prize."

Marvel walked over to his cooler and took the lid off. He pulled out a picture.

"What the f*** is this thing?" he asked.

"Marvel. You have the honor of wearing the Big Brother Cheer-kini until the start of next week's Veto competition," Clove announced while laughing.

Everyone except Marvel started to laugh. He did not look amused. He took the Veto from Foxface and that stopped her laughter.

"Sorry Foxy but better you than me. I don't want to scar anyone for life," he said.

Clove stopped laughing and gave her best friend a look of sympathy. They also shared a knowing look.

"Well congratulations Marvel. You have won the golden Power of Veto," Clove announced.

* * *

><p>Brutus approached Marvel while he was in the kitchen. He put his hand on the males shoulder which caused him to jump and hit his elbow on the heated element.<p>

"Ow," he yelled.

"Life five lost," Annie yelled from the bathroom.

"Are you ever going to stop counting?" Marvel asked.

"What do you think?" Annie yet back.

"Anyways, Marvel do you think-" he was cut off by Foxface coming out of the diary room

"Who wants to see my Cheer-kini?" she called.

Marvel craned his neck to look at the redhead but Brutus turned Marvel to face him.

"Marvel! Will you use the Veto on me?" Brutus yelled.

"No. And I have a reason not to," Marvel stuttered.

"Which is?" Brutus demanded.

"Everyone, get in here," Marvel called.

Everyone started to come into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Annie asked.

"We have to tell him," Marvel said.

Marvel's green eyes landed on his crush and he lost his train of thought. She was in a white bikini top with a rainbow B on each part of the white fabric with rainbow strings. The bottoms had a rainbow waistband on bikini shorts with one ruffle that entirely covered the bottoms. She also had on rainbow flip flops with white parts to hold the shoes on. She also have white and rainbow pom poms in her hands and a white and rainbow cheer bow in her hair right above a ponytail.

"Tell him what?" Cato asked.

"Alliance," Marvel said. "And I think Clove and Foxface should tell him because they're the founders."

"Brutus, the six of us are in an alliance called Victorious Secret. We've been in an alliance pretty much the whole game," Foxface explained.

"Jett was a part of the alliance but my brother f***** up and we kicked him out and got him evicted," Clove added.

"So I'm screwed?" Brutus asked.

The alliance nodded.

"Well it's great to know that everything I've done up to this moment was for nothing," Brutus whined before leaving the room.

"Since everyone's here. We need to talk," Clove said.

"It's about our alliance dying when Brutus leaves," Foxface cleared up.

"The second Brutus exits this house. Victorious secret is over. Before that, I would like to thank you guys," Clove said. "I don't know of any people who I would rather be in an alliance with."

Clove pulled everyone in for a hug.

"This is it," Maysilee sighed. "The end of an era."

"But I think we can agree that we'll all be friends after this game," Annie added.

Everyone hugged again. This could be their last hug as an alliance.

* * *

><p>Marvel walked through the house to the picture board. Without stopping, he grabbed his necklace and opened the door to the backyard.<p>

"Hey everyone, it's time for the veto ceremony," he called.

Everyone came inside and sat in the living room. Marvel stood in front of everyone.

"This is the Veto ceremony. I have nominated Cato and Brutus for eviction. But now, I have the power to change one of my nominations. Too bad that's not going to happen," Marvel said before locking the necklace away. "Cato, you're my best friend so I hope you can understand my position. Brutus, I respect you too much to lie to you. Sorry for everything that happened. This Veto ceremony is adjourned."

**Cato:** I know where Marvel's coming from but he's my target now.

**Brutus:** My days are truly numbered. I might as well make the most of it.

* * *

><p><em>Who will leave the Big Brother house? Cato or Brutus? And what will happen when double evictions start taking over the house? Find out next time on Big brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Don't worry. I'm not dead. I'm not even going to give you an excuse. You're all so lucky I'm updating. Big smiles! So we're done to the final stretch. I have four chapter's left. ****_Only four left you say? How is that possible? _****God damn it. This is why I can't have friends over while writing. Thanks Shine (not a writer). But, in case you guys didn't read my little closing note, we're going to have two double evictions, the peak into the jury house, and then the final chapter. I know that my plan isn't a normal one but I've only had one double eviction and the normal seasons have several DBs. This is hopefully going to be an exciting way to end this story. Is anyone excited for this? And I think this chapter is going to have a huge twist no one saw coming. I am going to shock the world. I hope. Here's chapter 29 (Holy crap. This story is getting hella long). Please review, favorite, and follow. And please go vote on the poll on my profile to pick your favorite house guest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, Big Brother, or anything else you recognize.**

Everyone sat around in the living room. Effie appeared on the screen.

"Hello house guests. I hope you got a lot of sleep last night because we're doing another double eviction," Effie announced.

**Annie:** A double eviction? Now?

"So let's get going. This is the eviction ceremony. Neither of the two nominees will vote. Marvel as the outgoing HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. Clove, you're first,"

Clove got up to the couch and walked into the diary room.

"Clove, please cast your vote to evict."

"I, without hesitation, vote to evict Brutus."

"Annie is up next. Annie, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Brutus."

"Foxface is up to vote. Foxface, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Brutus."

"It's official. With three votes to evict, Brutus will leave to house. Let's see how Maysilee votes. Maysilee, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Brutus and that's only because I have to."

Maysilee got up and walked to the living room. She sat down and Effie appeared on the screen.

"The votes are in. When I reveal the result of the vote, the evicted house guest will have just a few moments to grab their bag, say goodbye, and walk out the front door. By a vote of 4-0, Cato, you are safe. Brutus, you are evicted from the Big Brother house," Effie finished.

Brutus got up and gave everyone a hug before grabbing his bag.

"Thanks for making this season a crazy ride," he yelled to the remaining house guests.

He walked out and gave Effie a hug.

"Hello Brutus. We don't have a lot of time so I just have one question for you. What was your reaction when Victorious Secret admitted themselves to you?"

"I was shocked. It was crazy and I knew I was f*****. Mind my language," Brutus laughed.

"Well. It's amazing to see you. I'll see you again in not too long on finale night," Effie said.

"See ya soon Effie," Brutus called as he walked away.

"Let's head back into the house for the Head of Household competition."

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in a white dog house with a colored roof. Marvel was off to the side.<p>

Maysilee's was pink.  
>Annie's was yellow.<br>Cato's was green.  
>Foxface's was teal.<br>Clove's was lilac.

There was chicken wire covering the doors.

"Hello house guests. All you have to do is get two rubber bones into the box on the top of your door. Easy enough. So start now," Effie stated.

Everyone started working. Clove, Foxface, and Maysilee got ahead. Cato kept dropping his bones and swearing. Annie kept laughing at Cato and dropping bones. Clove was so close when she dropped her last bone.

"Fuck!" she yelled.

**Marvel:** What the h***? Clove's tiny but that is the mouth of a trucker.

Foxface paused.

"Maysilee? Do you want it?" she asked.

"Yes," Maysilee said.

Foxface dropped her bone. Maysilee smirked.

**Maysilee:** Oh dear, sweet, naive Foxface. You just made the biggest mistake of your game.

The blonde put her second bone in her box.

"Congratulations Maysilee! You have won Head of Household. In just a minute, we'll have your nominations," Effie announced.

* * *

><p>Clove stopped Foxface once they just walked in the door.<p>

"Are you sure we're good with her?" Clove asked referring to Maysilee.

"No. But I think she would be stupid if she nominated us," Foxface whispered back. "We're stronger competitors than her."

The two girls joined everyone in the living room and sat on the couches. Maysilee stood up in front of everyone and shot an evil look at the young girls.

"Sorry Beautiful and Gorgeous. You two are the biggest threats in the game and it's in my best interest to have one of you leave. You two are my nominees," Maysilee announced.

The two girls sat in the nominee chairs.

"You just made the biggest mistake in your game," Clove muttered.

"It's also time for the veto competition. Let's head out," Maysilee stated.

* * *

><p>Everyone walked outside. There were pools of jello in front of them.<p>

**Clove:** I really don't care about who wins this competition as long as whatever happens, Foxface gets saved. No matter what, I'm safe. I still have the diamond power of veto tucked in my back pocket. That reminds me. I need to go put on my purple BB: Panem Edition hoodie so I have the necklace on me.

"This competition is called Hello Jello. You must collect jello cubes on your plate. Whoever has the most jello after ten minutes will win the power of veto," Cato read. "On the horn, start collecting your jello."

Cato went and lined up with everyone. A horn sounded and everyone started to collect jello.

**Maysilee: **I need to win this because if either of the girls get off the block, there will be a chance that both girls will stay and I will be screwed.

After ten minutes, the horn sounded.

"Marvel, you have the least amount of jello, Annie, you're second to last. Foxface, you're forth. I'm third. Maysilee, you're second. Clove, you have won the power of veto," Cato read before putting the veto necklace on Clove.

**Maysilee:** I'm f*****.

* * *

><p>Everyone walked in the house. Clove ran to the neon room and grabbed her purple Big Brother: Panem Edition house guest hoodie. She took the necklace out of the hood and tucked it in her pocket. She ran back into the living room and sat in her nominee chair cross-legged. She grabbed Foxface's hand.<p>

"Trust me. We're both safe," Clove whispered.

Foxface was just about to question it but Clove stood up ready to stir the pot.

"This is the Veto meeting. Maysilee has stupidly nominated myself and Foxface for eviction. But I have the power to change her nominations. Foxface, I'm not going to make you beg for your safety. I'm giving you your safety," Clove announced.

She pulled Foxface to her feet and forced the necklace over her head.

"What are you doing?" Foxface asked.

"Saving you. Trust me," Clove whispered.

Foxface started to cry. She wiped her eyes and sat next to Marvel. Marvel wrapped an arm around her.

"Maysilee, I saved Foxface. Name the person you want to sit next to me," Clove challenged.

"Annie," Maysilee growled at Clove.

Annie sat next to Clove.

"This veto meeting is adjourned. But before we started the eviction ceremony, I have one last thing to say," Clove purred.

She walked to the front of the group. Clove glared at Maysilee.

"I don't get why you thought you can get away with trying to get rid of me and my best friend. All this proved to me is that you are the dumbest person in this game. And don't think I just made it so you can get me out. I have something in my pocket that's going to save me," Clove said before pulling out the diamond power of veto. "This is the diamond power of veto. This gives me the power to take myself off the block and name the replacement nominee. So, Marvel, since I can't nominate Maysilee, you'll have to sit on the block."

Marvel nodded and went and sat next to Annie. Foxface ran at Clove and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"You are f****** crazy," Foxface laughed.

"That's right," Clove laughed.

* * *

><p>Foxface ran into the neon room. She pulled on her turquoise Big Brother: Panem Edition hoodie so she could match Clove. She looked at the camera.<p>

"I love you Big Brother. Thank you for giving Clove the power to keep us both safe," she whispered before running back to the living room.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the living room. It was time for the eviction.<p>

"Hello house guests. It's time for the live eviction. Neither of the two nominees can vote. Maysilee, as the outgoing head of household, you also will not vote. Cato's you're first," Effie announced.

Cato got up and walked to the door to the diary room. He sighed and opened the door. He looked back at everyone else then walked into the diary room.

"Cato, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict sweet Annie even though I'm probably voting wrong."

"Foxface is up. Foxface, please cast your vote to evict."

"I vote to evict Marvel because Annie isn't a threat. Marvel is and he will come after Clove and me."

"Clove's last to vote and she'll be the deciding vote. Clove, please cast your vote to evict."

"My vote is obviously Marvel. I wouldn't put him on the block if I didn't want him gone."

Clove got up and went to the living room. She sat down next to Foxface. Effie appeared on the screen.

"Hello house guests. When I reveal the result of the vote, the evicted house guest will have just a few moments to say goodbye and come join me out here. By a vote of 2-1, Marvel, you are evicted from the big brother house," Effie announced.

Marvel got up. He gave everyone a goodbye hug before walking out of the house. He twerked once he got out of the house. He ran up to Effie and Picked her off the ground in a hug and spun her around.

"Hey Effie," he cooed.

"Hello Marvel. Let's just say you have had the best reaction to leaving the house," Effie laughed.

"Well I knew it would eventually happen and I decided that being in the final six would be epic. I'm not the first member of VS to leave so I'm happy. And I'm counting Jett as VS because he was a part of it for a while," Marvel explained.

"Are you okay with being evicted?" Effie asked very confused.

"Ya. I'm not upset. I'm a part of the jury and I get to go see my best friends Peeta and Jett and Brutus. And just do you know, everyone is my best friend," Marvel explained.

"You are adorable and dorky and I don't blame everyone for loving you," Effie laughed.

"Thanks Effie. I'm going to go see some of my best friends. Bye," Marvel yelled before giving Effie a hug and running off.

"Well that's Marvel. Goodbye Panem. See you next time on Bug Brother: Panem Edition," Effie said before walking off.

* * *

><p><em>The jury just doubled in size. What will happen when the house guests have to deal with two weeks in one day? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Hey people. Just got home from camping, I'm bored out of my mind because my phone's dead, and I have nothing better to do. Cool fact, I actually go camping at the lake that has the same name as a character in the Hunger Games. I won't be specific who but they were a competitor in this game. I've been camping there since I was probably five. Maybe even four. I ended up reading some Hunger Games fanfiction while I was camping. There was no one camping with us. We usually have our grandparents or friends with us but it was just our family. We ended up spending a lot of time on the lake and there was a day that was probably 37'C outside at least. It was burning hot. I was in short shorts, hair in a braided halo, and a tank top and I was cooking. The lake was so cold and it was amazing. And the sky once the sun started to set, WOW! Okay. Enough of my boring vacation. Time for two weeks in one and the third last chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow. And please go vote for your favorite house guest on the poll on my profile.**

**Shout out to Annabeth- TheTributeThatLived for being my 70th reviewer. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Everyone stood in the backyard. They all had their own little booth. Maysilee sat off to the side.

"House guests," Effie's voice rang over the backyard. "I have big news. We will be doing two weeks of Big Brother in one."

**Maysilee:** What? We're just coming off a double eviction and this is what they chose to do? How are we going to do two weeks in one day? It's unheard of.

"Let's not waste any time and let's do the first HOH. We will have several statements and the answer will either be A or B. You will write down A or B on your white board and reveal. If you are correct, you will continue on. If not, you are eliminated. Last one standing will be crowned Head of Household, are you ready?" Effie asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Cato, before we start, Foxface and I have a proposal for you. If you throw this challenge first round, you will not be one of the nominees," Clove called out. "Annie, you're safe even if you are on the block because Maysilee is our target."

"I'll throw it if he won't," Annie said.

"I'm gonna compete but you have to promise Maysilee is your target," Cato yelled.

"You're both safe no matter what," Foxface stated.

Maysilee sighed. She tried to get rid of either of the girls and she screwed herself over. She put her face in her hands.

"Question one. When there was a blow up between Clove and Jett, was it because, A, Clove kept a secret from Jett or, B, Jett kept a secret from Clove?"

Everyone wrote their answers. Clove, Foxface, and Cato chose A. Annie chose B.

**Clove:** Effie should have been more specific because we've had a lot of blow ups, but I assume I know which one she was talking about.

**Annie:** I knew the answer was A but I didn't want to be on the block so I threw it. I hope I don't regret it.

"The answer is A. Annie, you are out. Please step down," Effie said.

Annie set her board down and went and sat next to Maysilee.

"Question two. Was Finnick expelled because he punched, A, Gale or, B, Marvel?"

**Clove: **I decided to throw the challenge because I know Cato has a terrible memory and I wanna give it to Foxface.

Foxface wrote B while Clove and Cato both wrote A.

"The answer is B. Congratulations Foxface. You are the new Head of Household. You have just a few moments to make your nominations," Effie announced.

Foxface went and hugged Clove. Everyone started to walk into the house.

* * *

><p>The entire house sat in the living room. Foxface stood in front of everyone.<p>

"Maysilee, you know you're on the block. And we made a promise to Annie that if she threw it, she wouldn't be on the block and I can't put Clove on the block. That only leaves you Cato. I'm so sorry," She said.

The two blondes stood up and sat next to each other in the nominee chairs.

"It's time for the Veto. Let's head to the backyard," Foxface announced.

* * *

><p>Everyone walked outside and saw a giant ball pit and a variety of slides.<p>

**Cato:** Oh my god. That was my childhood in one scene. It was epic.

"Hello house guests. Ready to relive your childhood? Pick a slide, go down, and find the Veto in the pall pit. That's all you need to do. Get ready," Foxface read.

Everyone climbed up the latters and sat on their slide. The horn blew and everyone slid down. Balls were thrown all over the backyard before Cato came out of the balls holding the Veto.

**Cato:** Looks like Mr Cato Hadley didn't have throw HOH because he's safe no matter what.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat down in the living room. Cato stood in front of every one.<p>

"This is the Veto meeting. Normally I have to give a big speech but we don't have time. I'm saving myself. Foxface, just tell Annie she's on the block," Cato sighed.

"Annie, you're on the block," Foxface sighed.

"This Veto ceremony is adjourned and now it's time for the eviction ceremony. Clove and I each have to vote and we're just going to do that by sitting on the couch on the side of the person we want evicted," Cato explained.

Clove wasted no time in sitting on Maysilee's side. Cato hesitated but followed Clove's lead.

"Maysilee, you are evicted from the Big Brother house," Effie announced.

Maysilee nodded and stood up. She walked to the door and froze. She turned and gave everyone a hug before leaving the house. She wove as she walked up to Effie and gave her a hug.

"Hello Maysilee. Let me just say you made the biggest move in the game by nominating Clove and Foxface. Do you think that your decision is why you're here and heading off to the jury?" Effie asked.

"Absolutely. I had the two protecting me and I thought I could get one out and mess up their whole game but I was wrong and now I'm out of the game," Maysilee sighed.

"Well Maysilee, we would love to talk more but we have a whole week to still get through. See you finale night," Effie said.

"See you soon," Maysilee laughed as she walked off.

* * *

><p>The remaining four house guests were in the backyard. Clove, Annie, and Cato were holding onto handles and standing on a tube like cylinder wheel. Foxface was off to the side.<p>

"Hold on for dear life house guests. Last one standing is Head of Household," Effie announced.

A siren sounded and the wheel they were standing on started to roll. Annie, being unprepared fell off and landed on the mat with a thud. She got up and brushed herself off. She walked over to Foxface to watch the district twoers compete.

"I won't nominate you if you fall," Cato told her.

Clove jumped up and swung on her handle.

"I came in like a wrecking ball," she yelled before dropping.

"Congrats Cato. We will have your nominations in a moment."

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the living room. Cato stood up.<p>

"Just like Clove was true to her words, I'm going to be true to mine and nominate the redheads," Cato announced.

Foxface and Annie took their places in the nominee chairs.

"It's time for the veto," Cato announced.

* * *

><p>Everyone walked outside. The section was completely filled with bubbles. And when someone says completely, they mean it almost impossible to get into there. It was soapy and and messy. The bubbles all gleamed as the house guests looked at the mess.<p>

**Foxface:** As long as Clove or myself win, the finals will be us versus Cato.

"The veto is hidden somewhere among the bubbles. Find it and the power is yours. Grab some goggles and start searching," Cato read from the card.

The horn sounded and everyone pulled on a pair of goggles. They dove into the bubbles. It didn't take long for Foxface to pop up holding the veto.

"Congratulations Foxface. You now hold the golden Power of Veto," Effie's voice announced.

* * *

><p>Everyone walked inside and was brushing bubbles off themselves. Clove pulled Foxface aside.<p>

"You know you don't have to use the veto, right?" Clove whispered.

"Promise you won't stab me in the back?"

"I swear to god. I will give you a necklace worth ten thousand dollars if I evict you."

Foxface held her pinkie out. Clove did not hesitate to lock her pinkie in with the redhead's. They walked into the living room and took their seats. Foxface stood up again.

"This is the veto ceremony. Cato has nominated myself and Annie for evicted but now I have the power to take myself or Annie down. Since the final three will be the same either way, it would be pointless for me to use this power. So I'm not using it," Foxface announced.

"It is now time for the second last eviction ceremony. Clove, please stand, face the nominees, and evict the house guest of your choosing," Effie requested.

"This is a hard decision even though it really isn't. My best friend who've I've been aligned with since day one, or a girl who is nearly a floater. Sorry Annie. I love you as a person and I hope we can be friends but I'm saving Foxface. Nothing personal. It's all game," Clove announced.

"Annie, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house," Effie announced.

Annie stood up and hugged Foxface. She then turned to Clove and gave the small girl a hug. She walked to the door and started to push it open.

"Girl power! Kick Cato's a**," she yelled before she left.

"Love you too Annie," Cato sighed.

Annie walked out into the crowd and wove to everyone. See walked up to Effie.

"Well Annie. Do you think you would be sitting here if Clove won HOH?" Effie asked.

"Nope. She and Foxface would have taken out Cato and I would be in the finals. But I can't be mad. I just hope Clove or Foxface win," Annie admitted.

"Well Annie. It was great to see you. We'll have you back shortly for finale night," Effie announced.

Annie wove as she walked off stage. Effie turned to the camera.

"There are two episodes left. Next time, you will get an exclusive look into the jury house. After that, we will be back to see Clove, Foxface, and Cato compete for the half million dollar prize. Who will win? Who will be your favorite. See you all next time on Big Brother, Panem Edition," she finished.

* * *

><p><em>What's life like in the jury house? Who is their favorite? Who do they want to win? Find out next time on Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm updating again. I have over eighty reviews but my phone and laptop are being stupid so I can't find out who is review eighty. Since this is happening, I'm not going to continue doing the tenth review gets something. But I will do this.**

**Shout out to everyone who has been reading this story since chapter one, everyone who has followed, everyone who added this story to their favorites, and reviewed. I would have quit this story long ago if it wasn't for all of you.**

**Alright. Time to get into this story. Please review, favorite, and follow. And go vote for your favorite house guest on the poll on my profile**

**Disclaimer: Can we PLEASE take a break from the legal stuff? I've been dealing with it for thirty chapters. **

Effie walked to center stage with a giant smile on her face.

"Hello everyone. Today is a special day. We will not see what is going on with the final three. We are going to the jury house to see what the jury thinks of the final three," she announced.

* * *

><p>The jury house was pretty much a mansion. A limo pulled up and the back door opened revealing Peeta.<p>

"Holy s***," he said.

**Peeta:** I can't really be mad about the oil because this house is epic.

Peeta ran inside and looked around. He claimed the room for jury member one.

"Okay. What to do know?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p><em>*5 days later*<em>

**Peeta: **I've been alone in this house for five days. Although I like the quiet, it would be nice to have someone here to amuse me.

Peeta sat at the table. He was playing Sorry! against himself. He kept rotating the board to play as each of the colors.

**Peeta:** I'm really hoping it's Clove or Foxface who walk through that door. I would even settle for Jett.

A limo pulled up outside. The camera showed a pair of black combat boots with a person in them getting out then shutting the door. Peeta sat inside playing the game when the person walked in the door.

"Anyone home?" Jett called.

Peeta whipped around and saw the black haired male standing there. He got up and gave Jett a hug. They pulled away and sat at the table.

"What happened? You're Clove's brother. You should have flown right to the finals," Peeta explained.

"I pissed my sister off and she went and got the house to evict me. It's my own fault but I really think it was unnecessary," Jett explained.

**Jett:** I know any normal person would pretty much beat their sibling down for getting them kicked off of a TV show but as long as Clove wins, I can't be mad at her.

"So anything exciting happen this week?" Peeta asked.

"Well, my alliance kicked me out and I got sent packing. Nothing major really happened. But it's down to just my alliance and Brutus so I think I can tell who's going to be joining us soon," Jett purred.

"Brutus is on lonely island?" Peeta asked.

Jett nodded. The two boys suddenly met eyes. They had the same thought.

"I'm on a boat!" they yelled.

* * *

><p><em>*One Week Later* <em>

Jett and Peeta were playing Cards Against Humanity, which Jett packed in his bag and forgot about.

**Peeta: **Even if it is Jett, it's really nice to have someone else in the house.

**Jett:** Hanging out with Peeta for this last week has been pretty great. We've been bonding and I think we're both starting to see each other in a different light. I think we're gonna be friends once all this craziness is over.

"What the f***?" Peeta yelled once he saw the card Jett played.

"I can't say that your reaction was the worst I've ever seen," Jett laughed.

"Who had the worst?" Peeta asked out of curiosity.

"My girlfriend, Isabelle. I got her, Clove, Cephas, and my brother's fiance, Ari, to play. Isabelle got that card and freaked out," Jett explained.

"Ari?" Peeta asked. "I know most of your family because we all talked about our families and Clove never brought up an Ari."

"Ari's short, shorter than Clove. She has brownish auburn hair and grey eyes. She's a lot like Clove which I think is one of the reasons Cephas loves her. He wanted a girl that he could understand and Ari was a girl he knew. They've also been friends forever. Another thing he wanted was someone the family liked and we love Ari," Jett explained. "Subject change. Who do you wanna see walk through that door and join us?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope it's your sister," Peeta sighed.

"I can almost guarantee it will be Brutus. The only hope he has is if he won HOH or Veto," Jett explained. "If he didn't, we're about to see him."

The limo pulled up outside. A male got out and kicked the door shut. He walked up to the house and went inside.

"Anyone have some explaining to do, Jett?" Brutus yelled.

"I f****** knew it! I f****** knew it," Jett laughed. "And in my defense, they kicking me out of the alliance and evicted me."

"Whatever," Brutus laughed.

Peeta got up and walked over to Brutus. He gave him a hug. Jett stood up and walked over to Brutus.

"Can we let this all be water under the bridge?" he asked.

Brutus nodded. He put the younger male in a headlock and messed up his hair. Jett pushed him away and laughed.

"But before I get distracted I have big news," Brutus announced.

**Jett:** When Brutus said he had big news, I got nervous. What the h*** happened?

"It's double eviction night. I'm not the only one coming here tonight," Brutus announced.

**Peeta:** Two people at once? There's gonna be four of us. It's gonna be crazy.

"So what all happened?" Jett asked in a girl's voice was was creepily like Clove's. "Give us all the deets. What happened?"

"Well I lost HOH to Marvel then lost Veto to him. The group told me about their alliance," Brutus paused. "Pretty much my game was a s*** show."

Jett started laughing. Peeta scoffed but it was obvious he was covering up a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me," Brutus said before noticing the card game on the table. "What are we playing?"

He walked over and read the card Jett just played.

"What the f***?" he yelled. "Who played that card?"

* * *

><p><em>*That Night* <em>

The three guys were sitting in the living room. Peeta was curled up against Jett and was fast asleep. The black-haired male looked completely uncomfortable.

_What am I supposed to do about this? _Jett mouthed to Brutus.

Brutus shrugged.

_Put up with it and love it until someone arrives. _Brutus mouthed back.

_Who do you think is about to arrive?_

_I'm hoping your sister._

_Why does everyone want my sister to arrive here?_

**Jett: **Yes, I get my sister is one of the best competitors in the game. But seriously guys? Stop saying that you want my sister to arrive here.

The limo arrived and a male got out. He ran up to the house and ran inside. Marvel ran into the living room and jumped up on the couch where Jett and Peeta were. He started jumping on the couch which woke Peeta up.

"Marvel's here b******!" he yelled.

"What the f*** happened?" Brutus asked.

Marvel jumped and landed on his butt.

"Gather round children. Mother Marvel has a story to tell," Marvel said in a British voice.

"This is as 'gathered around' as we're gonna get," Peeta scoffed.

**Peeta:** If it isn't obvious, I do not like being woken up.

"Well Maysilee won HOH and had enough balls to nominate Clove and Foxface. Clove won Veto and used it on Foxface. Annie was put up as the replacement nominee. Then Clove pulls out this diamond POV and took herself off and had the power to choose who went of the block. She put up me and now I'm sitting here before you," Marvel stated.

**Jett:** Holy s***! Cloverfield, where ever you got the power, it saved you and Foxface. I love you and your way of playing.

* * *

><p><em>*The Very Next Day*<em>

The guys were all outside. Jett, Brutus, and Peeta were in the pool. Marvel was laying off the the side in a lounge chair.

**Marvel:** B****, if I would have known that the jury house was this, I would have volunteered for eviction as soon as the jury started.

The boys were unaware a limo had pulled up. A female got out and shut the door. She walked into the house and all the way into the backyard.

"Oh my god!" Maysilee yelled. "I forgot that there were four boys here!"

The guys were all stunned but the three in the pool got out and grabbed towels while Marvel walked over and gave Maysilee a hug. Peeta was the first one to give her a hug. Brutus was next then Jett went over. He gave the blonde a quick hug then shook his hair out. Maysilee tried to block the water as much as possible.

"God Jett. You're like a wet dog," Maysilee said.

"I don't argue. And I've been told that so many times," Jett laughed. "Clove says I need a haircut."

"Yes, yes you do," Peeta laughed.

"Any ways, we already had a chance to talk about Jett. Maysilee, why are you here?" Brutus asked.

"Effie announced we were doing another double eviction," Maysilee said. "Foxface won HOH and nominated me and Cato because a deal was offered. Cato won Veto and Annie went up for obvious reasons. It was voted out by a two to zero vote. But it's down to the final four and considering who's in the house, I don't know who'll be coming next. It will likely be Annie or Cato though because there's both alone and Clove and Foxface are a team."

**Maysilee:** Come on Annie and Cato. Win and send Clove or Foxface to us.

* * *

><p><em>*Later That Night* <em>

The boys were throwing popcorn into a bowl on the far side of the room. Maysilee sat in a chair alone eating her own popcorn.

**Maysilee:** At this point, I've been in this house for just a couple hours and I'm already hoping a girl will be joining me because these boys are unbearable.

The limo pulled into the yard and a girl got out. She shoved the door shut and walked up to the house. She walked into the living room.

"Hello?" Annie called.

Maysilee stood up and put her hands to her mouth. She went and hugged Annie while Jett took it all in.

"Yes!" he yelled as he stood up and threw his fist in the air. "No offence Annie. I'm just glad my sister's in the final three."

Annie laughed. The black-haired male walked over and gave the redhead a hug. Peeta got up and slowly gave Annie a hug. Brutus groaned but got up and hugged the small redhead. Marvel pretty much tackled Annie in a hug.

"So fill us in on everything," Maysilee said as she and Annie sat on the love seat.

"Well Cato won HOH and put me and Foxface up. Foxface won Veto but didn't use it and Clove voted me out," Annie explained to her fellow jury members.

**Annie:** I can't really be mad. I screwed myself over. My only way to survive in the house was to win Veto and I didn't. And I made final four. That's way better than Finnick getting himself expelled week one.

* * *

><p>The six jury members walked outside. There was a fire lit and six chairs set out. Everyone claimed a chair. Peeta grabbed a stack of question cards.<p>

"Okay. We got the jury questions. Question one, why should Cato win?" Peeta read.

"In this situation, he's the underdog. He's against two strong competitors. He has to win the final HOH or else he'll be here, with us, on the jury," Maysilee said.

"I gotta agree. Cato's screwed if he can't win HOH. It will be a struggle against the two girls and if he can beat them both, he'll have proven to be a strong competitor," Peeta added. "Now why should Clove win?"

"I'm kind of partial to her because she's my sister but she's been playing a strong game. She's won HOHs, Vetos, Have/Have-not competitions, pretty much everything. I mean, why should a half-a** competitor win when there's someone who's been playing their hardest from the second they entered that house?" Jett stated.

"I've gotta agree. Clove's played a great game. She's lead the house in pretty much every eviction. She's been playing probably the smartest game and she's had everyone tricked. I believed she and Foxface were going to protect me and here I am," Brutus contributed.

"Third question. Why should Foxface win?" Peeta asked.

"Personally, I really like Foxface as a person. Like Clove, she played a very strong game but one thing Foxface did, she didn't stray from who she was. She's been herself since day one. I know Jett can probably say otherwise because she's Jett's sister but she's played differently day one than today," Annie said.

"That's growing," Jett interrupted.

"Annie does have some good points. Foxface has played the most consistent game. Clove was very tricky," Marvel said.

"Question four. Which of the two house guests do you want to see in the finale?" Peeta read.

"Clove and Foxface," Jett said. "I don't like Foxface in the least but but she's my sister's best friend and they've both been playing strong games. they've trusted each other and had the house wrapped around their fingers. There goals were obvious and they played in a way that kept them safe and made the house happy."

"I gotta go with Cato and Foxface. Foxface is amazing and knew how to play. I chose Cato because he knew what to do to stay of Clove and Foxface's right side and get where he is," Annie explained.

"I'm going with Clove and Cato. Clove's a great person, she's given up competitions for Foxface, she's helped people through some head times, and if someone needed something, Clove would be there. Cato, on the other hand, made friends, kept promises, and played for himself. He didn't play anyone else's game," Peeta said. "Last question. Who is not on the jury or in the house but they should be in one or the other."

"Thresh. He never got a chance to play. He literally left before the first night," Brutus said.

"Gale. He played strong and was actually kind of friendly. He wasn't the kindest but he was a trickster and I like that," Marvel added.

"This is going to sound crazy but Glimmer. She made it fun to be in the house. Sure, she caused tension but that made it a fun game," Maysilee said.

"Alright. We have our favorites and the game could go any way," Peeta said. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm really excited for this finale."

"I think we all are," Marvel laughed.

"Can't argue," Maysilee added.

"No one could. This is gonna be exciting," Jett finished.

* * *

><p><em>Who will become the final member of the jury? Who will win the whole competition? And who did you vote as your favorite house guest? Find out during the finale of Big Brother: Panem Edition.<em>


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So I've been getting a lot of hate because of Clove and Foxface. Is anyone who's reading this story watching Big Brother 16? Anyone thinking Derrick is controlling the game? Anyone? Maybe I can put this thought into your heads. Clove and Foxface and the Derricks of Big Brother: Panem Editions. And the whole Victorious Secret alliance, they are the Brigade from Big Brother 12. And I am officially appendix-less. It all happened so fast. One day I felt pain in my lower stomach. I thought it would pass the next day. I was so wrong. The next day, it was worst. That night, my dad took me in to my local hospital. And for those of you who don't know, I live in a town of about 1200 people. The late night doctor came and ran some tests. And I really wish I could have borrowed my dad's vein filled hands because the nurse stabbed me like five or six times before they got an IV in me. The next morning, my dad took me to one of the nearby cities and they did a couple more tests. I went for an ultrasound at ten in the morning then by 11:30 that same morning, I was in the operating room. It was a lot to take in. I would like to thank my family and friends for all the support I received. I was sent flowers in the hospital, by the next day, I was at home. I'm just so glad it was caught when it was because any longer and my appendix would have burst. It was crazy. Let's go back to Big Brother. Anyone else almost die when the house guests were impersonating other house guest that were already kicked out? And I just looked up and realized this Author's Note is bloody long and I really need to shut up. But I'm not gonna. I'm back to school so I don't have a full day to write. I'm not gonna be here very often. I'm still writing but not very often. I'm in the higher grades of my school. It's so different! So much has changed and school's more than just something to kill six hours anymore. Now, school's going to be helping me for my future. It's not a joke. I have my science, math, gym, which I'm, sitting out of until my surgery has fully healed, art, and English. Here is the big finale of Big Brother: Panem Edition. That you for all the support. Please review and favorite. And you all will know who won the $50,000 (I don't know if I said $50,000 before but I'm too lazy to go back and find out what I said before so it's $50,000).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Jett, and Isabelle.**

"Hello Panem!" Effie introduced. "A while back, we let 19 young men and women into this house. One by one, they were evicted until we reached the final three. Who will win Big Brother: Panem Edition? And what do the evicted house guests have to say to each other and the final three. Let's get into the house and check in on the final three."

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Cato, Clove, and Foxface were sitting in the kitchen. They heard a door open. Most likely the diary room.<p>

"What was that?" Cato asked.

A giant gold robot came out of the diary room and into the kitchen.

"Are you the final three?" the robot asked in a high pitched voice.

The group nodded, then Clove read the metallic blue letters on his chest.

"Oh f***. It's a zing bot," she sighed.

"Hey Cato. You get carried away with your own self-importance," Zing Bot paused. "The trouble is, not far enough. Zing!"

The girl's laughed at Cato while he shook his head. He was trying not to laugh.

"Hello Foxface. Your face isn't like a fox. It's more of a flower," he paused. "A cauliflower."

"That was rude!" Foxface yelled.

Clove and Cato were laughing. Foxface leaned against Clove's shoulder.

**Clove:** It was all fun and games until I realized I was the last person. That zinger is always the worst.

"Hey Clove," Zing Bot said.

"Oh f***," she muttered.

"I was talking to Jett before the show. He said you were acting like a bit of a b**** at the start of this game. But come on. He's known you for years. He knows that," Zing Bit paused. "You weren't acting."

Clove's jaw dropped. She reached for the knife next to her but Foxface pushed it off the counter.

"I'm gonna either kill Zing Bot or my brother. It's your choice," Clove said through clenched teeth.

"How about you wait until after the HOH competition?" Zing Bot asked.

* * *

><p>Everyone walked outside changed into metallic gold t-shirts and metallic light blue jeans. There were rope swings hanging in the fake trees of the backyard. The top of the atrium was covered in leaves.<p>

"Hello house guests," Zing Bot greeted. "You are my new trainees. You will be swinging. Whenever I say your name, you need to zing another house guest or alliance. If you fall, or if I don't like your zinger, you will be eliminated. Last one standing with automatically move to round three. Please get on your swings."

Everyone got on their swings. They rose up and movement started.

"Clove. You are first. Please zing your brother," Zing Bot said.

"Oh this is an easy one. There was a ghost in the house for a while. It was pale, screechy, annoying and pretty much always floated. Or maybe it was my brother," Clove said.

"Zing!" Zing Bot yelled.

Foxface started to laugh.

**Foxface:** Clove making fun of her brother wasn't a challenge. She's been doing it her whole life.

"Foxface. Since you're so giggly, you're next. Zing Marvel," Zing Bot demanded.

"The jury has some pretty cute boys in it. They are all pretty adorable. Oh. Wait. Marvel's there. Never mind," she sighed.

"Zing," Zing Bot added. "Cato. What about you? Can you think of a good zing for the Blondies?"

"What's the mating call of a blonde?" Cato asked. "I'm so drunk."

"Zing," Zing Bot said.

"Cato, you do realize that you're blonde too," Clove called.

"Zing," Foxface laughed.

"Clove has a point. Cato, you are eliminated," Zing Bot announced.

"F***!" Cato yelled.

**Cato:** That's bull s***. That's so f****** stupid. If Clove wouldn't have said anything, I would still be in that stupid competition. They will send the more well rounded house guest to face off against me and then I'm gonna be f***** over and it will be those two in the finale.

"Alright. Since Clove already got a second zing in, Foxface, you're up," Zing Bot announced. "Let's go with Glimmer."

"This is so easy. She thinks she's a siren, but she looks more like a false alarm," Foxface said.

"Za-za-za-Zing!" Zing Bot yelled.

Clove held her hand out and Foxface gave her a high five.

"Clove. Ready? Zing Haymitch," Zing Bot instructed.

**Clove:** This is gonna be difficult. I didn't really know Haymitch. All I knew is that he was a drunk before he came into the house.

"Did you hear that Haymitch had to quit his day job? It interfered with his drinking," Clove laughed.

"Zing!" Zing Bot called. "Foxface. Give us a good one for Finnick."

Foxface froze. No one knew Finnick for more than a couple days.

"Finnick was a nice guy. A nice guy to stay away from," she laughed nervously.

Zing Bot stayed quiet.

"That was terrible. Foxface, you are eliminated. Clove, you will be in the final round," Zing Bot announced.

Clove and Foxface jumped off their swings. The girls hugged then Cato went and hugged the small raven-haired girl.

* * *

><p>The three walked inside. They sat around the table.<p>

**Cato:** I'm upset Clove won the first round. If I lose to Foxface, I'm automatically out of the competition and neither Clove nor Foxface would take me to the final two.

"Cato and Foxface, please go get changed for round two of the head of household competition," a voice said over the house.

Foxface and Cato went into storage and took out the costume bags. They changed then walked into the kitchen. They were dressed in spandex suits with capes. Clove saw them and choked on her chips.

"This is gonna be awesome," she laughed.

**Foxface:** Clove can laugh at us all she wants but she better take me to the finale.

"To the backyard!" Cato yelled.

* * *

><p>Outside, a giant wall was set up. There were two harnesses. The house guests walked outside. Clove turned to face Cato and Foxface.<p>

"Help, help. Panem is in danger. To win, you need to scale the wall and knock out the ex-house guest villains. However kills all the other competitors first will compete against me in the final round. Please get yourself harnessed in," Clove said.

Cato and Foxface harnessed themselves in. A horn sounded and they were shot into the air. Foxface was not prepared. Cato managed to hit down his first opponent before Foxface steadied herself. Cato got ahead. He took down all the early opponents then grabbed the wall and climbed to the top. There was a punch out of Foxface for him. He quickly knocked her down and a siren sounded.

"Congratulations Cato. You are moving to the final round to face off against me," Clove announced.

Cato and Foxface were lowered onto the ground. Clove and Foxface hugged before they hugged Cato.

* * *

><p>Everyone got all dressed up. Clove pulled on a white knee length strapless skater dress with glitter covering the bust along with white wedges with glittery studs. Foxface was in a lilac knee length halter dress with a fitted skirt with a silver belt. She also wore lilac pumps. Cato was in a black and silver tuxedo <strong>(AN Just like the one he wore in his interview for the 74th games.)**. Clove curled her hair while Foxface straightened hers. The girls were both wearing silver eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara. Clove put on red lipstick and Foxface had bright pink. Clove and Cato took their places in their booths while Foxface sat alone in the kitchen.

"Hello Cato and Clove. It's time to determine the final HOH of the season. We have six jury made statement. I will give you two options and you will choose the statement you think is correct. First to four points will win Head of Household. If neither of you makes it to four correct, the person with more correct answers will be the final Head of Household. Statement from Peeta. I most enjoyed A, watching Clove and Jett fight, or B, meeting everyone in the house," Effie said.

Both Cato and Clove put their spinners to B.

"Here's what Peeta said."

Peeta's face appeared on the screen. I most enjoyed," he paused. "Meeting everyone in the house."

"Congratulations to both competitors. You both get one point. What did Jett say?" Effie asked. "My biggest mistake was A, messing with Clove, or B, trusting Clove."

Clove put hers to A and Cato put his to B.

"Here's what Jett said."

Jett's face appeared on the screen.

"My biggest mistake in the game was," he paused. "Messing with Clove."

"Congrats Clove. You take the lead," Effie announced.

Foxface breathed a sigh of relief.

**Foxface:** Clove needs to win this!

"Question three. Brutus said his favorite memory in the house in A, watching everyone act like fools, or B, winning a competition."

**Clove: **I have a perfect memory but I can't remember if Brutus actually won anything.

Clove set hers to A while Cato set his to B.

"Here's what Brutus said."

Brutus appeared on the screen.

"My favorite memory in the house was," he paused, "Winning a competition."

Cato smiled and pumped his fist in.

"Congrats Cato. You tied the score up," Effie announced. "Question four. Marvel said the if he could change anything, he would A, pursue Foxface week one, or B, never join Victorious Secret."

Cato and Clove both set their spinner to A.

"Here's what Marvel said."

Marvel's smiling face appeared on the screen.

"If I could change anything, I would have," he paused. "pursued Foxface week one."

Foxface made a disgusted face in the kitchen.

"Congrats Cato and Clove. You keep the score tied. Next point wins," Effie stated. "Fifth statement. What did Maysilee say? My best decision was A, putting Clove and Cato on the block, or B, working alongside Victorious Secret."

Cato set his to A while Clove put hers on B.

"Here's what Maysilee said."

The blonde girl appeared on the screen.

"My best decision was putting Clove and Foxface on the block because it proved I had enough balls to play a smart game."

"That's it. Congratulations Cato. You are the final Head of Household!" Effie announced.

**Foxface: **No! This isn't how Clove and I planned this! We needed her to win so we could send Cato packing and both leave with money. We've had our plan since day one and now, we both can't win.

Foxface got up and walked into the living room. She and Clove hugged.

"It's okay," Clove whispered.

Foxface wiped below her eyes.

**Foxface:** This is stupid. Cato's had a crush on Clove since day one. I might as well walk out the door now.

* * *

><p>Cato sat on one of the couches. Clove and Foxface sat in their nominee chairs side by side.<p>

"Hello house guests. First things first, congrats Cato," Effie said.

"Thanks Effie!" Cato yelled.

"You are welcome. But we don't have time for little games. Cato, please stand, face the girls, and tell them who you want to sit next to when facing the jury," Effie said.

Cato stood up and turned to the girls.

"Clove, you are an amazing competitor. You deserve to win the money more than anyone. That's why O'm gonna send you packing. I can't beat you. You would have Foxface's, Jett's, Brutus', Peeta's, and Annie's votes. I would only have Marvel and Maysilee's. You need to go because I actually stand a chance against Foxface," Cato said.

Clove nodded and stood up. She hugged Foxface for at least a minute but when Cato went in for the hug, she stopped him.

"Don't f****** touch me," she growled.

"Why?" he asked. "It's only a game."

"What the f*** ever. You don't even like her. You still would be getting money but you had to assume I would beat you. F*** you," she growled.

Clove grabbed her bag, and walked to the door.

"Love you Foxy," she yelled before leaving.

"It's a game!" Cato yelled at Clove.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Panem. We are just about to crown the winner of the first ever season of Big Brother. But we have some guests here. We have the jury and all the evicted house guests," Effie said before walking ever to the evicted house guests. "Hello everyone."<p>

Effie received a chorus of greeting.

"Finnick, let me talk to you first. Are you upset you got yourself evicted?" Effie asked.

"I am. I wanted to stay and play. I wanted to play alongside Annie and win this whole game," Finnick admitted.

"This one is a general statement for all the ex-Blondies. If you could start over, would you have started the Blondies alliance or would you have just brushed the idea over your shoulder?"

"Well, for me personally, it wouldn't have mattered. I made enemies with Clove and that's what sent me out the door more than anything," Glimmer said.

"Same for me and Gloss. We had an automatic team mate by being twins. But we see how that played out for Jett so that may have changed everything," Cashmere said.

"Thresh, are you upset you never got a chance to play?"

"Not really. I would have had no social game and that would have sent me home," Thresh admitted.

"Katniss. I gotta ask. Do you think if your alliance was never exposed, you would still being sitting in the house?"

"No. I'm pretty sure I would have been evicted but I may have been in the jury if I didn't form French Toast Mafia," Katniss laughed.

"Alright. I want to stay and ask you guys questions but if I ask all of you guys questions, we won't have enough time so I'm gonna go talk to the jury," Effie said.

She walked over to the jury who were sitting in their special marked off area.

"Hello jury," she greeted.

"Hi Effie," they greeted in perfect union.

"Oh my. Well I've only got a question for Jett because we all know what's on his mind. Who do you want to walk out that door?"

"I don't care as long as Clove is in the final two," he yelled. "If Clove walks out that door, I am going to rage!"

"Well everyone. It's time to introduce you to the final member of the jury," Effie laughed.

Clove came around the corner and waved to the crowd. Jett stood up and walked out of the jury boy. He walked up to Clove and pulled his twin sister in for a hug. The two walked into the jury box. Jett took his seat in the back row while Clove claimed hers in the front.

"Clove, are you surprised.

"Yes I am. I thought it would be me and Foxface in the finale yet here I am. At least I'm getting to help choose who wins this game," Clove laughed.

"Well it's time to choose the winner of Big Brother: Panem Edition. Foxface and Cato will each get a chance to give their final thoughts," Effie said. "Foxface you are first."

"Well I know Clove should be winning but I played one of the best games. You know that I've played best so I feel like you should vote Foxface," she said.

"Thank you Foxface. Cato, you are up."

"Well I've been HOH several times. That's the most important part of the game. Camilla, Jennalee, I know you both are going to kick my ass if I don't win so please vote for me," Cato said.

"Thank you Cato. Jury members. You each have a box of keys with you. One for Foxface, one for Cato. One by one, you will cast your vote. The final two need four votes to win. Peeta, you are first," Effie announced.

Peeta got up and walked over to the final block. He took one of his keys out of his box and placed in into his spot. He turned the wheel to Jett's spot. He took his seat then Jett walked over there and mocked his actions. Brutus, followed by Marvel, then Maysilee, then Annie, and Clove voted. Clove took her seat then Effie walked to the box.

"Clove voted for Foxface," Effie announced. "Annie voted for Foxface. Maysilee voted for Cato. Marvel voted for Cato. Brutus voted for Foxface. Jett voted for Cato. Peeta will be the deciding vote."

Effie took the key out and hid the key in her hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce the winner of Big Brother, Cato!" Effie announced.

Cato and Foxface stood up. They hugged before leaving the house. Cato ran up the Effie and hugged her while Foxface went for Clove.

"Congrats Cato. But can we shift the attention to Finnick and Jett for a minute? And could we get Miss Annie and Miss Isabelle down here please?"

Annie walked over to Effie while a brunette came out of the crowd. She and Clove hugged each other before turning around to face the cameras. Jett took Isabelle's hands and Finnick did the same with Annie. they both got down on one knees.

"I love you more than any other girl I've met. Will you marry me?" they said in union.

Both the girls nodded then the boys hugged the girls. Everyone started to celebrate for the couples.

"One last thing. Panem has been voting for their favorite house guest. We have a winner of $50,000," Effie announced.

She pulled out an envelope and opened it.

"Congratulations Clove! You are Panem's favorite house guest!" Effie announced.

Clove cheered.

"Thank you for tuning in Panem! It's been an exciting adventure of twists and turns!" Effie finished.

The house gathered everyone into a group hug.

"We love you Panem!" the house guests yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for reading. Please review and favorite. Like I said before. This story has been a crazy ride.<strong>


End file.
